


Original Sin

by Chapaf



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fantasy, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Urban Fantasy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: Depuis des mois, d'étranges rêves éveillés et prémonitions harcèlent V. Les choses se précisent en Louisiane, lorsqu'un baron de la drogue local l'embauche pour récupérer ses colis dans une église du coin. Là, V fera la connaissance d'un prêtre assez singulier pour retenir son attention. Mais alors que le mystère des rêves s'épaissit, sa rencontre avec le père O'Neil ne se révélera peut-être pas aussi fortuite qu'il aurait pu le croire de prime abord.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour,
> 
> les Vutch pures et dures, ça faisait un moment pour moi (bon, les cross over ne comptent pas ;) ). Mais j'avais cette idée d'histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis des lustres, à la base destinée à répondre à un appel à texte avec des personnages originaux. L'AT ne s'étant pas concrétisé, ça continuait quand même de me turlupiner cette affaire. Et là, miracle ! Je me suis dit que cette histoire collerait parfaitement à la peau à ces deux-là.  
> Petit warning avant de commencer : on est sur un univers alternatif (oui, je sais, je sais, encore et toujours ). Il y aura bien quelques références à la BDD, mais légères. Pour le reste, je vous laisse découvrir en espérant que ça vous plaira. Je préfère vous prévenir, c'est un peu barré ;)
> 
> Fanfic terminée toussa toussa. Un publication par semaine le mercredi. On a donc un prologue, 7 chapitres et un épilogue. Soit, 9 semaines de folles aventures en perspective :D
> 
> Un énormmmmme merci à Myriam pour sa correction. Moi qui trépignais de poster, elle m'a fait un beau cadeau ce matin avec son retour :D
> 
> Voilà, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

La nuit était horriblement tiède. Enveloppante. Et ce en dépit du ventilateur qui décrivait une infinité de cercles paresseux au plafond. Tout dans l’atmosphère se révélait étouffant.

V fixa la ronde grinçante des pâles qui, un jour, avaient dû être dorées. Depuis longtemps écaillés, les indolents battoirs ralentissaient parfois avant de repartir avec à peine plus d’entrain, comme essoufflés. Autour, stagnait une lourde masse d’air moite, immuable dans cette nuit d’orage qui s’était abattue sur la Nouvelle-Orléans.

La saison des pluies s’était installée depuis quelque temps, sans pour autant que les températures ne chutent. De jour comme de nuit. L’humidité avait eu tôt fait de s’infiltrer partout. Dans les tissus, dans les murs aux crépis effrités, dans les bronches qui se resserrent en quête d’une bouffée d’oxygène plus digeste. Rien n’était épargné.

Affalé sur son lit, les draps de coton grossier collant à sa peau nue, V jouait avec son briquet. Un instant, la flamme orangée creusait les angles et les méplats de ses traits trop aigus. Celui d’après, l’homme se trouvait de nouveau enveloppé par les ombres ; le silence uniquement rythmé par le claquement du couvercle contre le socle, une partition métronomique à la seule sonorité de métal.

Les reflets de la flamme illuminaient par intermittence les yeux pâles de V, embrasant les facettes des diamants logés dans son regard. Ce dernier n’était pourtant fixé sur rien de particulier, perdu au loin.

 

***

 

La salle est immense. Comme suspendue dans l’infini. Les contours en apparaissent flous, brumeux. Indistincts. L’intense luminosité du blanc le plus pur dessine des arabesques dans ce décor à la consistance aussi éphémère que volatile.

L’endroit semble flotter sur le champ des possibles. Cloisonné et pourtant porteur de cette impression qu’un simple courant d’air en aurait repoussé les frontières, permettant d’y entasser une foule incommensurable. Il bruisse d’ailleurs de vie, de paroles…

Un brouhaha d’assourdissants murmures, sans que cela ne se transforme pour autant en cacophonie. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, à aucun moment l’harmonie du son n’est brisée par la multiplicité des voix.

Il en est une, plus forte que les autres cependant. Elle tonne, impérieuse, grandiose. Elle réclame le silence. L’exige et l’obtient dans la seconde. Les conversations se fanent instantanément, remplacées par un néant pesant. Presque menaçant. L’inquiétude, la peur et l’incompréhension saturent l’atmosphère monolithique de la salle.

Un tribunal.

Les juges se dévoilent dans un bruissement à la fois familier et incongru. Trois hommes à la beauté terrible. Presque inconcevable pour une âme mortelle.

Un guerrier. Un guérisseur. Un messager.

Trois frères aussi dissemblables dans leur essence que similaires d’apparence. Un sculpteur se serait-il amusé avec les infimes variations que peut conférer une posture ? Une attitude ? L’esquisse de gestes ou d’expressions ? Serait-il parvenu à saisir la courbe unique d’une pensée ?

Les trois hommes se tiennent debout sur une estrade, surplombant l’assemblée et ainsi offerts à la vue de tous. Même à ceux qui se tiennent dans les angles les plus reculés la salle. La géométrie dans l’espace du lieu est proprement inhumaine, capable d’égarer n’importe quel esprit. Les juges demeurent donc en position centrale et se tiennent pourtant face aux multitudes naguère bruissantes qui peuplent la salle.

Même la perception du temps s’avère déformée en cet étrange endroit. Le silence doit s’y étirer sur des décennies – ou peut-être même des siècles – tout en ne durant qu’une fraction de seconde. Un éclat de respiration.

Le regard des trois juges se promène sur l’assemblée, dardant leur autorité.

Au pied de l’estrade, un homme est agenouillé. Forme asservie, mais néanmoins pleine de dignité. De défi même. Il rayonne d’une aura presque aussi intense que ce lieu lui-même. Les quatre gardes qui le maintiennent ainsi soumis paraissent presque aussi coupables que l'accusé. Comme si le simple fait de porter la main sur lui les souillait.

Bien qu’à genoux et enchaîné, l’accusé refuse de baisser les yeux. Il toise sans peur ses juges. S’il est conscient de la foule qui peuple la salle, il n’en fait aucun cas. Son défi n’est jeté qu’à la face de ceux qui l’accusent.

Il a confiance en lui.

Habité par une assurance que seuls possèdent ceux qui ne reculent devant rien ni personne.

Quand de nouveaux gardes amènent une cage au centre de la salle, le prisonnier ne détourne pas les yeux de l’estrade. D’un geste simultané des trois juges qui se réverbère dans toute sa salle, telle une sourde onde de choc, l’ordre est donné. Les quatre gardent qui encadraient la cage s’écartent. Rigides et disciplinés. Presque changés en armures dépouillées d’existence, tant les êtres qui habitent ces gangues de métal s'effacent derrière leur simple fonction de soldat. Seul demeure l’éclat aveuglant de l’or blanc dans lequel sont forgés les plastrons.

C’est alors que résonne un gong. À la fois assourdi et lointain. Comme n’appartenant pas vraiment à ce monde. Le temps et l’espace se figent.

 

***

 

Sans bien savoir comment il s’était encore démerdé pour partir dans l’un de ses sempiternels rêves éveillés, V s’en trouva arraché par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il se secoua, engourdi comme le serait un rêveur piégé dans une réalité plus vraie que nature.

À côté de lui, perdu dans les draps tire-bouchonnés, son portable sonnait toujours. V prit le temps de rallumer la roulée qui s’était éteinte, coincée à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il fourragea ensuite dans le linge de lit, moite et collant. Au moins oubliait-il cette foutue chaleur qui ne cessait de lui coller à la peau quand il se barrait dans une de ces absences à la con.

Collée à sa cuisse, une bouteille de Grey Goose vide cliqueta contre sa petite sœur, encore à demi pleine, elle. Même le contact du verre ne parvenait plus à rafraîchir V. Et vu le nid de cafards qui lui servait d’hôtel, aucune chance pour que le _room service_ lui monte des glaçons.

V grogna en attrapant finalement son téléphone qui avait cessé de sonner entre-temps. Sans même regarder qui avait cherché à le joindre, il demanda le rappel automatique. Il y eut un moment de silence à l’autre bout de la ligne lorsque l’on décrocha. V ne chercha pas à le briser. Il tira une longue bouffée sur sa clope, un bras passé sous sa nuque et les yeux fixés sur un papillon de nuit qui ne tarderait pas à griller sur l’ampoule au plafond.

— Vishous ? interrogea une voix grave à l’autre bout du fil.

— Parlez…

— Demain. Quatorze heures. Église Saint-Martin. Elle se trouve…

— Je sais où est l’église, le coupa Vishous. Comment ?

— Tout comme votre contact, il vous appartiendra de libérer votre âme de vos péchés.

Un petit rire sans joie secoua le grand corps alangui.

— C’est le curé l’intermédiaire ?

— Non, surtout pas, ricana son interlocuteur. Il vaudrait même mieux qu’il ne se doute de rien. C’est un coriace. Si on avait eu le choix, on aurait procédé à l’échange ailleurs. Mais les choses deviennent compliquées…

V retint un soupir d’agacement face au ton un peu geignard de son correspondant.

— Modalités de l’échange ?

— Votre contact abandonnera le paquet dans le confessionnal à deux heures pile. Ne manquez pas de prendre le tour suivant.

— Entendu.

Sur ce, V raccrocha sans rien ajouter et balança son portable quelque part sur le lit. Un instant, il se demanda s’il pourrait replonger dans son rêve éveillé comme on reprend un film. Mais il eut beau s’accrocher aux lambeaux du songe, rien ne vint. Il demeura désespérément ancré à cette réalité.

Étrange, alors que chaque jour les images et les situations devenaient plus précises. Au début, seules des bribes d’émotions ou de situations l’avaient parfois heurté de plein fouet. Mais depuis quelques mois, le puzzle s’assemblait parfois pour former un tout cohérent. Un tout qui pointait systématiquement sur ce lieu étrange et le procès sur le point d’y débuter.

Ayant depuis longtemps compris que l’explication de cette mystérieuse mise en scène n’était pas au programme, V haussa mentalement les épaules et termina sa clope. Puis il l’écrasa sur le bois de lit et, d’une pichenette, l’envoya voler par terre. Ne lui restait plus qu’à se retourner en espérant que la moiteur ambiante se fasse suffisamment oublier pour le laisser dormir en paix.

Foutue Louisiane et foutus bayous de sauvages…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce petit prologue qui donne, je l'espère, le ton à l'ensemble ;) N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot si ça vous branche, ça fait toujours plaisir de papoter.  
> Bisous à tous et la suite mercredi.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour votre premiers retours et j'espère que la suite vous plaira :)

L’église se situait un peu à l’écart de la ville, dans un quartier que certains auraient pudiquement qualifié de « défavorisé ». De toute façon, qu’est-ce qui ne l’était pas en Louisiane ? À part pour ceux qui avaient eu l’argent nécessaire à la reconstruction, Katrina avait laissé des cicatrices durables et profondes dans le paysage de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Si celles-ci étaient moins visibles à Bâton Rouge grâce au tourisme qui permettait de maintenir sur les façades une apparence d’opulence et de joie de vivre, il suffisait de gratter le vernis pour s’apercevoir que ce n’était rien de plus que de la poudre aux yeux. S’éloigner un peu de la ville, s’enfoncer dans le bayou, c’était comme de plonger dans les stigmates d’une implacable catastrophe.

Mais V avait déjà grenouillé dans pires endroits que ça. Le dénuement ne l’avait jamais effrayé, pas plus que le manque d’éducation des populations. Au contraire, c’était de ce genre de faiblesse – de vide – que tiraient parti les gars comme lui. Les charognards de son espèce vivaient de la misère et du désespoir d’autrui.

Ce que les gens étaient prêts à faire pour une toute petite parcelle d’oubli… Pour une fraction de ce bonheur artificiel qui finirait par les consumer. Vendre son âme pour sauver ses rêves. Quelle connerie…

L’ombre de l’église sur la pelouse avait un petit quelque chose d’ironique. V la contempla un instant, le visage totalement dénué d’expression. Certains auraient ressenti une petite angoisse, au moins un reste de superstition. Comme si la fureur divine risquait réellement de s’abattre sur eux pour avoir souillé une terre consacrée.

Au lieu de culpabiliser de sa présence à cet endroit, surtout au regard de ses motifs, V savoura l’ironie de la chose à sa juste valeur. Comme une perversion délicate et raffinée. Une pointe de cynisme lui souffla qu’il pourrait pousser l’irrévérence jusqu’à conclure toutes ses transactions à venir dans des églises.

Il poussa donc la porte de la maison de Dieu avec un entrain certain, presque guilleret. Le lieu saint eut au moins le mérite de le soustraire à la touffeur ambiante. L’intérieur en était aussi blanc que la façade, les murs recouverts d’une chaux épaisse quoiqu’écaillée par endroit. Le mobilier, lui, se résumait à quelques bancs boiteux, un tronc miteux, sans doute vide, et un autel à peine moins rustique que le reste.

À l’exception d’une vieille grenouille de bénitier occupée à passer un coup de balai paresseux, les lieux paraissaient déserts. La bonne femme jeta un regard inquiet et suspicieux à V dès qu’il entra. Quoiqu’il ait essayé d’adopter un look un peu plus passe-partout que d’ordinaire, sa dégaine ne devait pas être tout à fait adaptée à une visite à confesse. La vieille bique considéra avec une crainte mêlée de dédain son jean et T-shirt noirs, mais plus encore les tatouages de sa tempe. Aucune remarque acerbe ne quitta pourtant son clapet et elle eut presque l’air aimable en s’adressant à lui.

— Bonjour, Monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ?

— Le prêtre, il est libre pour entendre une confession ?

Elle demeurait méfiante, mais la surprise teinta son expression.

— Oui, vous avez de la chance. Vous êtes le deuxième aujourd’hui. C’est rare. Mais si vous voulez bien patienter ici, je vais aller vous chercher le père O’Neil.

Ce disant, elle posa son balai contre le mur et tourna le dos à V. Devant l’autel, elle effectua une génuflexion et un signe de croix teintés d’arthrose. Puis elle disparut dans la sacristie, comme aspirée.

V en profita pour s’approcher de l’autel. Sur le plateau était déployée une nappe surbrodée de fils dorés. Du toc, bien sûr. Posés dessus, les éternels calices, patènes et autres ciboires. Autant de mauvais plaquages argentés. Un receleur ne lui en donnerait même pas de quoi se payer un paquet de clopes.

Le regard de V se porta ensuite sur le grand crucifix déployé au-dessus de lui. Cet objet représentait sans doute la quintessence même de ce dégoût qui habitait V les rares fois où il mettait les pieds dans une église. Un mélange malsain de fascination et de profonde répulsion.

Sur sa croix, le Christ adoptait son éternelle posture, à la fois languide et torturée. Comme si tous les sculpteurs du monde s’étaient passé le mot afin d’érotiser à outrance cette agonie. La Passion.

Comme ces hommes qui se laissent volontairement attacher à une tout autre croix, et que V torturait désormais avec un sadisme émoussé par les années. Un besoin de domination rendu presque mécanique. Qui avait perdu toute bestialité. Toute passion…

Le corps écartelé du Christ arracha une moue sarcastique à V.

Derrière lui, des pas résonnèrent sur le sol dallé, bien différents de ceux de la vieille qui traînait ses guêtres comme des patins à parquet. Le prêtre s’arrêta à un mètre de V et, pendant quelques instants, garda le silence. Sans doute pour laisser à son ouaille la possibilité de terminer son tête-à-tête avec le Sauveur.

V prit son temps pour se retourner. À son grand étonnement, là où il s’attendait à trouver un vieillard grisonnant, se tenait un solide gaillard d’une quarantaine d’années. Ce dernier ne montra quant à lui aucun signe de surprise quant à la dégaine de V. Ou, du moins, le masqua-t-il bien.

Plus que tout autre, V aurait dû savoir que l’habit ne fait pas le moine. Il peinait pourtant à imaginer que le gaillard qui lui faisait face fût prêtre. La quarantaine bien tassée, le père O’Neil avait tout d’un ancien boxeur et bien peu d’un curé. D’épais cheveux bruns plantés en bataille sur son crâne, d’intenses yeux noisette dans lesquelles pétillaient des reflets verts, des traits rudes aux rides déjà marquées – les rides d’un homme qui a connu une vie de labeur et de plein air – , un nez busqué et sans doute cassé à plusieurs reprises, une mâchoire carrée…

L’homme ne portait pas de soutane, mais un pantalon noir, une chemise de la même couleur et le traditionnel col blanc. Ses manches dévoilaient de puissantes mains de travailleur : calleuses et sans doute plus habituées à manier la barre à mine que l’ostensoir.

V ne retint pas son haussement de sourcils ni son regard curieux alors qu’il détaillait le prêtre. Sous les vêtements passe-partout se dessinait un corps puissant, aux muscles lourds. Trapu et carré, l’homme était à peine plus petit que V. Un taureau habitué à charger, têtu et le poitrail large.

— Que puis-je pour vous ?

« Mon fils », aurait ajouté n’importe quel prêtre. Mais les mots ne flottèrent même pas à la fin de la phrase du père O’Neil. D’ailleurs, V se sentait tout sauf l’âme filiale alors qu’ils s’observaient tous deux en chiens de faïence, se jaugeant à la manière de combattants.

Non, ce prêtre ne l’avait pas toujours été. Et il savait reconnaître un type dangereux quand il en croisait un, sans que cela fasse naître la moindre inquiétude en lui. Au contraire, il traitait V en égal, avec une pointe de défi dans sa posture ; les épaules rigides et les pieds légèrement écartés, histoire de s’ancrer correctement au sol.

— Je suis ici pour me confesser, mon père.

V avait glissé une subtile insinuation dans ces derniers mots. Un écho à ceux que le prêtre n’avait pas prononcés. Une pointe de séduction caressante. Au lieu de se tenir à carreau comme convenu, V ne rêvait plus que de jouer la provocation. De secouer le masque de ce type pour savoir ce qui l’avait amené à se cacher derrière un crucifix et un autel. Car là n’était pas la place d’un tel homme.

À moins qu’un destin à l’ironie grinçante n’ait décidé de placer un adversaire à sa hauteur sur la route de V ? Histoire de secouer la routine de sa vie, de lui faire oublier que même la violence et le péché peuvent devenir monotones.

Un frisson d’adrénaline le parcourut à cette idée. Dépouiller le père O’Neil de cette vertu chrétienne qui lui convenait aussi bien qu’une robe à volants. Le pencher sur l’autel de ce Dieu qu’il servait pour le baiser. Dépouiller le Seigneur de son serviteur. Offrir un nouveau maître au prêtre.

Voilà qui serait bien plus satisfaisant que toutes les transactions que pourrait conclure V, que toutes les valises d’armes, de came ou d’uranium qu’il pourrait transporter.

— Vous confesser ? répéta le prêtre avec une pointe de sarcasme. Je n’avais pas conscience que mes ouailles avaient distribué des prospectus promotionnels.

V ravala un ricanement amusé. Le mec n’était pas la moitié d’un abruti. Absolument pas dupe, le père O’Neil ne risquait pas d’avaler que deux types louches aient souhaité s’absoudre de leurs péchés le même jour.

Qu’est-ce qui avait pris au contact de V d’imaginer ce plan foireux ?

« Personne n’ira imaginer qu’on échange du matos chez les curés », avait ricané cet abruti. Sur le moment, V n’avait rien trouvé à y redire. Maintenant…

— Que voulez-vous, mon père… Les âmes des pêcheurs sont sombres. Et le salut n’attend pas.

Le prêtre fronça les sourcils, mais n’ajouta rien. Il détailla à nouveau V de la tête aux pieds, puis lui fit signe de le suivre d’un mouvement du menton. Le confessionnal paraissait les attendre.

— Je vous rejoins tout de suite. Installez-vous… mon fils.

V ne put retenir un franc sourire amusé. Ce qui se traduisait chez lui par l’étirement presque imperceptible de ses lèvres minces. Le prêtre ne le manqua pas et s’éloigna avec un regard soupçonneux jeté par-dessus son épaule. V en profita pour loucher ouvertement sur le cul musclé moulé par la toile grossière du pantalon noir. Une pointe de satisfaction l’envahit lorsque le père O’Neil détourna précipitamment le regard, la pointe de ses oreilles soudain rouge.

V se glissa dans le confessionnal et s’y agenouilla.

_Foutus rituels d’arriérés…_

En plus, il ressortirait de là avec un futal hourdé de poussière. Sans compter que la position ne lui rappelait pas que des bons souvenirs. À la rigueur la supporterait-il si le père O’Neil le rejoignait de ce côté du confessionnal, son pantalon sur les chevilles et sa queue dressée dans la bouche de V.

Celui-ci ne questionna même pas la brusque flambée de désir qui lui enserra les reins. Son sexe se tendit contre la toile rêche de son jean et il savoura la sensation de brûlure de son gland décalotté contre le tissu rugueux. Cela collait bien à la perversion de sa luxure. Souiller un prêtre dans la demeure de Dieu ? Pas étonnant que ce genre de perspective le fasse bander.

Le pas lourd du prêtre le tira à peine de sa rêverie et O’Neil se glissa de l’autre côté de la fine cloison grillagée. Un éclair de tissu violet apprit à V qu’il avait revêtu son déguisement de petit inquisiteur, comme le voulait la liturgie.

V passa une main sous le prie-Dieu et y trouva précisément ce qu’il cherchait : un sachet en plastique de la taille d’une enveloppe A4. Il le glissa dans le repli de sa veste en cuir avec une décontraction certaine.

Un raclement de gorge de l’autre côté lui apprit qu’O’Neil attendait qu’il parle. V sourit dans l’ombre du confessionnal et se détendit. Maintenant qu’il en avait terminé avec le boulot, il allait pouvoir s’amuser. Il se pencha tout contre la grille, son souffle rauque à peine séparé de l’oreille du prêtre par la fine dentelle de métal.

— Pardonnez-moi, mon père, ronronna-t-il d’une voix basse et grave. Parce que j’ai pêché.

— Je vous écoute, mon fils.

O’Neil avait dégluti et gigoté sur son banc avant de parler, comme un homme affublé d’une gênante érection qu’il tente d’ajuster.

— Mes pensées sont impures. Vicieuses…

— Comment cela ?

— La fornication, mon père. La sodomie également. Luxure… J’aime prendre mon pied en attachant des hommes à une croix. Pour les fouetter.

La respiration du prêtre se fit plus lourde encore, tandis qu’il cherchait ses mots.

— L’amour n’est pas un péché au regard du Seigneur, mon fils…

 _Intéressant._ Tous les prêtres ne partageaient pas ce point de vue. Mais V décida de faire grimper les enchères.

— Qui vous parle d’amour, mon père ? Ils ne demandent rien de plus que d’être baisés avec sauvagerie.

— Et cela vous procure-t-il du… plaisir de leur donner ce qu’ils veulent ?

— Non, susurra V. Il me plaît de prendre ce qu’ils me donnent.

— Alors pourquoi venir ici ? Pourquoi rechercher le pardon de Dieu si cela vous plaît ?

— Ne pensez-vous pas que ce soit contre nature, mon père ?

À en croire le souffle rauque du père O’Neil, V nourrissait quelques doutes sur la question. Mais il s’amusait trop pour renoncer.

— Ce que je pense n’a guère d’importance. Il importe de savoir si vous, mon fils, souffrez de porter ces désirs en vous.

— En souffrir ? Non. Après tout, notre Seigneur Jésus-Christ a ardemment désiré souffrir pour les hommes.

Le rire rauque et profond d’O’Neil surprit V.

— Seriez-vous en train de comparer la Passion de notre Seigneur à une session sur une croix de Saint-André ?

V ne perdit pas l’occasion de répondre du tac au tac.

— Je ne savais pas les prêtres si experts en équipement SM…

La grille et la pénombre l’empêchèrent de voir si O’Neil rougissait. Mais ce dernier se racla bruyamment la gorge.

— Certains hommes vivent plus d’une vie durant leur existence.

Voilà qui confirmait la première idée de V. Inhabituellement curieux, il considéra l’idée d’interroger O’Neil sur son passé, puis l’abandonna avec un haussement d’épaules désinvolte. Qu’importait après tout… Une fois ce petit jeu fini, V ne remettrait jamais les pieds dans cette église. Tout cela n’était qu’une distraction, une perversion raffinée pour truand désœuvré.

Du moins, s’il ne laissait pas le jeu durer trop longtemps. S’assurant d’un geste discret que le sachet était en sûreté dans sa poche, V décida qu’il était temps de mettre un terme à la mascarade. Pour son propre salut…

Avant qu’il ne commette l’erreur de s’intéresser d’un peu trop près à un prêtre

— Alors, me pardonnerez-vous les péchés de cette existence, mon père ?

— Il ne m’appartient pas de vous accorder mon pardon. Si votre repentir est sincère, Dieu vous l’accordera…

O'Neil ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu’il était en train de déblatérer. V étouffa à peine un ricanement et se leva d’un geste vif. Pourtant, avant de quitter le réduit du confessionnal saturé par l’odeur de l’encaustique, il se pencha vers la grille de séparation.

— En vérité, mon père, je me tamponne le coquillard du pardon de Dieu…

Sur ces mots, V quitta le confessionnal, grimaçant quand ses articulations lui rappelèrent qu’il n’était pas fait pour se tenir à genoux. Mais il n’avait pas fait dix pas dans l’église qu’on l’attrapa par le col et qu’il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Tout l’air emmagasiné dans ses poumons les déserta et il pensa fugitivement que cette saloperie de chaux blanche laisserait des traces sur son t-shirt noir.

Mais ça n’avait déjà plus d’importance, car le sexe de V gonflait à nouveau, ravi de cette explosion de violence aussi soudaine qu’inattendue. Et de la proximité d’un regard noisette chargé de défiance.

— Maintenant, on va arrêter les conneries, gronda férocement O'Neil en le maintenant par le revers de sa veste, un bras passé en travers de la gorge de V. Fini les « mon père », « mon fils » et tous tes cracs. Tu vas me dire ce que toi et ton pote, le basané de tout à l’heure, vous préparez…

V laissa échapper un rire sincèrement amusé.

— Ça te fait rire, connard ?

O'Neil le secouait désormais comme un prunier. Et plus il le rudoyait, plus V sentait l’excitation le gagner.

— Ce ne sont pas des manières de curé, articula-t-il d’une voix rauque, désignant du menton le corps du prêtre lourdement pressé contre le sien.

Le brun des yeux d’O'Neil s’assombrit, mais il ne fit pas mine de reculer. V remua du bassin, un mouvement tentateur et ouvertement provocant.

Il n’était pas coutumier des explosions de désir. Le sexe n’était d’ordinaire qu’un exutoire comme un autre. Paresseux, nécessaire. Presque aseptisé. Le tout parfaitement contrôlé. Tout ce que n’était pas cette indescriptible combustion qui le poussait à la rencontre de ce type.

O'Neil l’encastra un peu plus dans le mur d’un coup de reins, violent et rageur. V sentit un sourire carnassier ourler ses lèvres : le mec bandait. Au moins aussi fort que lui.

— Parle, gronda O'Neil qui appuyait tellement sur sa trachée que l’oxygène commençait à manquer à V.

— Je ne peux pas, tu m’étouffes.

O'Neil fronça un peu plus les sourcils, mais allégea néanmoins la pression.

— Là, tu me pompes assez l’air comme ça. Accouche maintenant.

Profitant de ce qu’il avait un peu plus de champ, V se pencha, son souffle frôlant l’oreille du prêtre. Alors qu’il articulait, il reçut une pleine bouffée de l’odeur camphrée de sa peau. Ce parfum se logea directement dans la partie la plus primitive de son être, et V dut se retenir pour ne pas planter ses dents dans le cou dévoilé, à la manière d’un vampire assoiffé.

— Il n’est rien que je puisse confesser à un gentil prêtre dans ton genre, aussi sexy sois-tu. Alors rappelle-toi : « bénis les ignorants, car le royaume des cieux leur est ouvert ».

D’un geste trop vif pour qu’O'Neil puisse l’anticiper, V se dégagea et l’assomma d’un rude coup porté sur la tempe. Une expression de surprise se peignit, fugace, sur les traits du prêtre alors même qu’il s’effondrait, les paupières lourdes. Son corps rejoignit le sol avec un bruit mat et V le contempla quelques secondes durant, à la fois coupable et soulagé.

 

***

 

L’église s’efface. Ses murs blancs, l’hypocrisie de son silence feutré. Le crucifix s’affaisse, dévoré par l’acide d’un temps où il n’aurait pu exister. Où une telle anomalie ne saurait être tolérée.

Un autre endroit. Un autre temple de la déraison. Toujours ce même tribunal qui ne cesse de hanter les cauchemars de V.

Le tribunal abrite-t-il la justice ? Celle de qui ? Peut-on vraiment la croire aveugle ? À défaut du crime, à qui profite la justice ?

Autre lieu, autre temps. Mais V contemple de nouveau l’homme de son premier rêve agenouillé entre ses gardes, la tête désormais baissée, sa défaite assurée. Déjà vaincu par la présence écrasante du lieu et de cette assemblée bruissante. Point de maladresse dans sa posture. Point de supplication. Seule l’humilité de la chute s’y reflète. La disgrâce.

Les juges le surplombent. Impavides. Ils fixent les barreaux d’une cage invisible de leurs iris trop bleus.

Quelque part au loin, V se débat, prisonnier de cette salle où le temps et l’espace défient les lois de la raison. Assez proche pour voir et sentir. Trop éloigné pour toucher.

Lui aussi est accusé. Il le sent. Tout comme il sent que son sort n’aura rien de commun avec celui de l’homme enchaîné. Nulle blessure ne l’attend. Pas de hurlement de douleur ou de sang versé.

Pour ce qui est de l’autre homme ?

Déjà un garde à l’armure immaculée se penche sur lui. Des mots ont été prononcés. Un jugement rendu. Mais celui-ci se perd quelque part dans l’esprit de V. Aussi fort qu’il cherche à s’en souvenir, les mots s’envolent et s’évanouissent dans l’infinie clarté de ce lieu. Ils perdent tout sens et toute consistance.

V les sent pourtant sur le bout de sa langue. Ils ont le goût des cendres et du déchirement. Âpres et rugueux comme une poignée de soufre, ils écorchent V, mettent chacun de ses nerfs à vif.

Le garde se penche sur l’homme qui relève la tête. Ses traits possèdent la familiarité des souvenirs brutalement arrachés. Ses yeux bruns portent des promesses trop vite piétinées. V voudrait crier son nom, mais rien ne vient. Pas le moindre son. Comme si tout se trouvait absorbé, dérobé à même ses lèvres par l’atmosphère cotonneuse qui l’entoure. Il se débat plus fort contre les chaînes qui l’entravent.

Le garde sort une épée de son fourreau. Aussi cristalline que son armure. Le reflet sublime et scintillant de son ordre. L’implacable beauté de la pureté.

V hurle lorsque le garde se penche sur l’homme. Celui-ci se retrouve soudain nu et frissonnant, offert à la vue de tous. Et pourtant digne dans son humiliation. Dans cette parodie de justice qui l’expose sans autre défense que les derniers lambeaux de sa fierté. Ses yeux aussi bruns que la terre nourricière se chargent de défi. D’une rébellion qui n’a pas sa place en ce lieu.

Un tel sentiment paraît impie et déplacé sous les arcs lumineux de la salle. V s’y accroche pourtant, car c’est tout ce qui lui permet de tenir debout. Comme si la rage était la dernière chose qu’on puisse encore lui arracher de force.

— Bourreau, ordonne le juge qui occupe la place centrale sur l’estrade.

Il se lève. Rayonnant, royal. Aussi inaccessible qu’une statue de marbre dont le temps n’aurait pas altéré les contours. V s’attend à voir les lèvres pâles se figer dans un éternel albâtre. Ce n’est pas le cas. Le juge ordonne et le bureau s’exécute sans ciller. Un autre garde s’avance et, avec une violence dénuée du moindre éclat, plonge sa main dans la poitrine de l’homme qu’elle traverse, s’enfonçant dans une matière privée de consistance.

Il en retire un orbe à l’éclat irréel tandis que l’homme convulse, terrassé par la douleur. Pur, l’artefact luit de l’éclat sobre de l’éternité. En plissant les yeux, V remarque que le globe est encore relié à la poitrine de l’homme par des filaments de lumière pure dépourvus de taches.

 _Sacrilège_ , hurle l’esprit de V.

Personne n’est autorisé à poser la main sur cette âme. Personne… à part lui. La révélation le foudroie, comme un secret longtemps oublié et qui revient brutalement s’imposer à la manière d’une évidente vérité.

Blasphème.

Qu’a-t-il fait ?

Impie. Profane.

Les trois juges hochent la tête à l’unisson, trinité inflexible. L’épée du garde s’abat sur ce lien qui relie l’orbe et l’homme. V hurle, déchiré, écartelé jusque dans sa propre chair.

Un autre coup. Le sang ruisselle dans son propre dos où se sont déployées deux somptueuses paires d’ailes, pourtant prisonnières de fers aussi pesants qu’une éternité de culpabilité. Ses ailes blessées. Elles aussi souillées par la lame du bourreau. Par ricochet.

Un troisième coup. Un pour chaque juge. Le globe de lumière est finalement arraché à son propriétaire dans un éclat cristallin et terrible. Il n’a pas sitôt touché le sol, que sa clarté lunaire se désagrège, ne laissant place qu’à un tas de cendres que disperse le vent céleste.

V brise ses chaînes et son hurlement d’agonie emplit le tribunal, renversant tous les spectateurs présents. Seuls les juges demeurent debout. Leurs visages marmoréens n’affichent pas le plus petit début d’émotion. V cherche à se précipiter vers l’homme désormais à terre, dont la douleur déchire le corps. Privé de raison, V rue et se cabre tel un animal sauvage. Mais la lumière l’empêche d’avancer. Épaisse et lourde, elle entrave ses pas et l’emporte au loin. De plus en plus loin. Là où seul réside le vide des abysses.

Quelque chose au plus profond de V s’étire, presque jusqu’au point de rupture. Jusqu’à devenir si fin que V peinerait à le percevoir si cet infime poinçon en lui ne se révélait pas aussi douloureux. Il s’y raccroche de toutes ses forces alors que l’espace le transporte. Car seule la douleur le maintiendra en vie. Car seul le déchirement lancinant de l’absence le poussera inlassablement à chercher où pourra le conduire ce lien qui refuse envers et contre tout de se rompre.

Sa prison n’a d’autres barreaux que la solitude et le silence. Personne ne l’y retient, personne ne le force à y demeurer. Le temps n’a plus d’importance. Les secondes et les millénaires se confondent en une valse d’oubli et d’obscurité.

V se désintègre et perd connaissance dans ce labyrinthe sans issue. Il finit par nier toute existence à son être même.

Il meurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> à mercredi prochain ;)


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous pour vos retours, vous êtes parfaits ;)

CHAPITRE 2

 

Butch se réveilla avec une migraine atroce. La gueule de bois ? Non, le sang lui martelait bien les tempes, mais ça n’avait rien à voir avec l’abus de whisky. Surtout alors qu’il commençait à sentir le dallage froid contre son dos, sans doute celui de l’église, et les petites claques que lui mettait madame Hantkins pour le réveiller.

— Mon père ! Mon père ! Oh mon Dieu, réveillez-vous.

Butch contint un grondement et un mouvement pour la repousser. Surtout que la vieille bigote s’agitait de plus belle alors que ses paupières frémissaient. Il reprenait conscience et la voix de la bonne femme montait dans les aigus.

Pas à dire, pour certains, les stars de cinéma, c’était la panacée. Pour d’autres, un simple curé suffisait. Pour un peu, Butch aurait signé des autographes à toutes les vieilles toupies de la paroisse. Sauf que pour le moment, il avait un autre genre de problème sur les bras, largement plus préoccupant que son fan club du dimanche.

La mémoire lui revenait, de même que la raison de sa perte de connaissance. Butch souleva prudemment les paupières et tata la bosse sur sa tempe avec le même genre de précautions.

Cet enfoiré de barbu l’avait bien baisé sans qu’il ne voie rien venir.

Enfin, bien baisé… Façon de parler…

Vu la réaction de son corps, Butch n’aurait rien eu contre de passer de la théorie à la pratique. Ce qui était plutôt inquiétant. En temps normal, il ne donnait pas dans le truand. S’envoyer en l’air avec les _bad boys,_ c’était… contre sa religion. Aussi sexy que soit cet enfoiré.

Il se redressa en grimaçant et madame Hantkins l’aida à s’adosser à un banc. Elle gigotait et papillonnait toujours autour de lui, babillant, à la limite de l’attaque de panique. Mais Butch n’avait pas assez d’énergie pour contenir sa migraine, sa rage de s’être fait avoir comme un bleu et pour, en prime, rassurer la vieille bique.

Un petit geste de reconnaissance devrait suffire pour prouver que tout allait bien. Évidemment, ce genre de chose ne marchait jamais quand on en avait besoin.

_Ha les braves gens bien intentionnés…_

Butch finit par lui accorder un sourire alors qu’il se relevait, les jambes toujours un peu chancelantes. Quand était-ce déjà la dernière fois que quelqu’un avait réussi à le prendre suffisamment par surprise pour l’assommer ?

Jamais de mémoire d’Irlandais. Sauf que personne n’avait non plus allumé un tel brasier en lui. Le désir l’avait distrait alors qu’il tenait le corps puissant sous sa coupe. Le type était louche, de même que son petit numéro dans le confessionnal, ces aveux qui n’en étaient pas.

Butch ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Surtout quand deux mecs aussi suspects se pointaient coup sur coup. L’autre avait au moins fait l’effort de travailler le personnage. Une histoire d’adultère et de remords. Un prétendu père de famille obligé d’aller aux putes pour satisfaire des désirs dont il n’osait parler à sa femme.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tous les gens qu’il recevait à confesse finissent fatalement par lui parler de cul ? Merde, ce n’était pourtant pas le seul péché capital. Restaient l’orgueil, la colère, l’avarice et les autres. La gourmandise, tiens, c’était bien ça, la gourmandise ! Après la confession d’une énième mère de famille qui ne rêvait finalement que de se faire tringler correctement une fois dans sa vie, Butch aurait pu supplier pour une bonne vieille boulimie. Genre le mec mortifié parce qu’il se relève la nuit pour vider ses placards…

Butch soupira et entreprit cette fois de rassurer madame Hantkins. Oui, il avait dû faire un malaise. Sans doute la chaleur. Oui, les étés de la Nouvelle-Orléans étaient vraiment abominables. Humides et moites. Oui, particulièrement cette année. Non rien à voir avec cet homme terrifiant qui avait demandé à être reçu.

Pourquoi inquiéter la petite vieille ?

Lorsque Butch rejoignit la sacristie ce soir-là, il passa un doigt gonflé par la chaleur dans son col blanc, histoire de le desserrer un peu. Ce truc le grattait horriblement, en plus de l’empêcher de respirer. Une vraie saloperie…

S’assurant qu’il avait verrouillé la porte derrière lui, il s’affala dans un fauteuil face à _son_ bureau. Le vieux meuble, à peine moins décati que le reste du mobilier de l’église, était couvert de papiers plus ou moins froissés. Tous poussiéreux. Les affaires de la paroisse laissées vacantes par le Père Devraux, lorsqu’un infarctus brutal l’avait rappelé auprès de son créateur.

Dans le tiroir du haut, Butch trouva ce qu’il cherchait. Une bouteille de Lagavulin à peine entamée. Le meilleur remède contre la gueule de bois, les bosses et surtout l’orgueil piétiné. En temps ordinaire, Butch s’en serait servi un verre qu’il aurait siroté lentement pour oublier qu’on l’avait sciemment oublié dans ce trou paumé, entouré de bouseux. Ce jour-là, il en but une bonne rasade, directement au goulot.

Le goût de la tourbe explosa, plus fort que jamais dans sa bouche desséchée par la chaleur. Dehors, le soleil dardait encore ses rayons sur cette fin d’après-midi. L’humidité s’échappant de la terre créait des volutes brumeuses qui se dispersaient au gré des rares courants d’air. Butch les observa sans les voir un bon moment durant.

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa caboche. Des fils qui peinaient encore à s’entrecroiser pour former un tout cohérent. Comme lorsque l’on commence tout juste à détricoter un vêtement, en tirant par hasard sur une doublure écorchée sans savoir jusqu’où l’on peut aller comme ça.

***

 

V était en train de faire une connerie. C’était l’évidence même. Ce qui le mettait en rogne. Doublement en rogne, à vrai dire. D’une, parce qu’il détestait se planter. Mais surtout parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de s’engager dans une affaire en sachant pertinemment qu’il allait se planter.

Ça n’était pas pour rien qu’il mettait un point d’honneur à maîtriser chacun des aspects de son existence. Or, à l’instant présent, sa maîtrise, il pouvait se la carrer au cul. Parce que, sinon, comment expliquer qu’il se retrouvait précisément devant l’église qu’il avait fuie à toutes jambes après sa dernière « vision ».

Le rêve éveillé s’était révélé plus vrai que nature, et il était revenu à lui, debout sous le porche de pierres blanches, vrillé en deux par la douleur. Le souffle coupé, il avait à peine vérifié qu’il se trouvait encore en possession du colis, puis avait regagné sa voiture en titubant, se jurant bien de ne jamais refoutre les pieds dans le coin.

Et là ? Qu’est-ce qu’il était en train de faire ? Rien moins que de crocheter la serrure d’une vieille Crown Vic bringuebalante. Celle de laquelle son curé était descendu quelques heures plus tôt, alors que lui-même planquait de l’autre côté de la rue.

Pourtant, V n’avait rien à foutre là. Il avait récupéré son colis, livré le paquet sans se faire pincer. Fin de l’histoire. Adios, mon Père. Mais non. Alors qu’il était simplement sorti se racheter du papier pour se rouler des clopes, voilà qu’il s’était retrouvé face à cette foutue église, embusqué comme un chien de terrier face à un blaireau.

Dix minutes plus tard, le père O'Neil sortait de l’église et jetait un regard prudent tout autour de lui. Ça, ses menaces de la veille et le fait que ce mec évolue à la manière d’un rouleau compresseur, avait fini de mettre la puce à l’oreille de V. Cette certitude née de l’instinct lui fournissait donc un excellent prétexte pour expliquer sa présence dans le coin.

Non, rien à voir avec le souvenir de ce corps puissant pressé contre le sien, de ces yeux noisette qui ne lâchaient rien, de ce parfum de cuir qui s’attardait sur la peau du mec.

Tout en s’accrochant fermement à cette excuse, V avait donc entrepris de crocheter la bagnole du bon curé. Tout le monde a des secrets. Mais pour le moment, il aurait sans doute été un peu audacieux de fouiner directement dans la piaule d’O'Neil. Aussi sa bagnole se révélait-elle une seconde option tout à fait pertinente.

La serrure de la vieille Crown Vic céda avec un petit clic métallique et V put repousser la portière. À l’intérieur régnait un bordel indescriptible de papiers entassés et d’emballages de bouffe à emporter balancés un peu partout. Sur le tableau de bord, un gobelet Starbucks dans lequel s’attardait un fond de café noir, quelques tickets de parking et une sacrée couche de poussière.

V se dit que jamais il ne laisserait un cochon pareil poser les pieds dans son Escalade. Le mec lui saloperait tout l’intérieur.

Son regard fut attiré par les vide-poches latéraux. Des papiers y traînaient, toujours plus de papiers. Des serviettes jetables, certaines tachées de graisse ou de sauce tomate. Rien de bien passionnant.

Ne restaient que le coffre et la boîte à gants. V décida de commencer par cette dernière pour ne pas rentrer et sortir de la bagnole sans arrêt, ce qui aurait eu l’air suspect pour un éventuel passant. D’un coup d’œil, il s’assura néanmoins que la ruelle ombragée où stationnait le véhicule était toujours déserte.

La boîte à gants était verrouillée, aussi ressortit-il ses outils de crochetage. La pauvre serrure ne résista pas longtemps. Impossible qu’O'Neil ne s’aperçoive pas qu’elle avait été trafiquée mais, avec un peu de chance, V se serait déjà barré depuis un bon moment.

À l’intérieur s’entassait le même genre de merdier que dans le reste de la voiture. Carte grise et papiers d’assurance froissés en bonus. V poursuivit néanmoins sa fouille, frustré de ne rien trouver pour étayer ses soupçons. Du moins jusqu’à ce qu’un mouvement brusque ne lui fournisse la clé de l’énigme. Un bruit sourd. Une paroi qui sonne creux. À bien y regarder, la boîte à gants n’était pas moitié aussi profonde qu’elle le devrait.

Un double fond.

Petit futé…

V sortit le surin qui ne quittait jamais de sa botte. Un poignard courbe à la lame aussi noire que la nuit. Apparemment, c’était le seul objet que les bonnes sœurs avaient trouvé dans son couffin quand on l’avait abandonné comme un sac d’ordures sur un parvis. Un peu comme une prédestination.

D’une habile pression sur un angle du double fond, V libéra une petite cache.

— Bordel de merde…

Seuls deux objets y avaient été dissimulés. Trois fois rien… Juste une petite bombe prête à péter à la gueule du cartel qui avait loué les services de V. Une plaque dorée et un 9 millimètres réglementaire.

Un enfoiré de roussin…

V se redressa comme un ressort mais, au même moment, une crosse de revolver entra violemment en contact avec sa tempe.

— Un prêté pour un rendu, connard !

V sombra dans l’inconscience.

 

***

 

Il ne revint à lui qu’en sentant une bonne quantité d’eau glacée ruisseler le long de son visage et imprégner le tissu déjà humide de son T-shirt. Un grognement lui échappa et il secoua la tête à la manière d’un chien mouillé.

Son crâne le lançait atrocement et la position de ses bras lui apprit qu’il se trouvait désormais entravé. Entravé et assis. Plus précisément menotté à une chaise.

V gigota, furieux de s’être fait berner comme un bleu.

— On ne t’a jamais dit que c’était la curiosité qui tuait le chat ?

La voix rocailleuse émaillée d’un lourd accent bostonien était familière. V frissonna malgré lui en ouvrant les yeux.

Posé face à lui, à califourchon sur une chaise retournée, O’Neil le fixait, une lueur narquoise dansant au fond de ses yeux bruns. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, V sentit sa bouche répondre à cette moue moqueuse par un lent sourire.

— Alors, tu te réveilles, princesse ? le charia O’Neil.

— J’attends le baiser de mon prince, Cop.

Un éclat de rire gouailleur lui répondit.

— Sinon, je peux aussi t’en coller une…

— Tu abîmerais ma mise en plis, inspecteur O’Neil.

Le rire se tarit tandis que le flic redevenait mortellement sérieux.

— Alors ? le nargua V. On a fait une connerie ? On a été rétrogradé ? Une infiltration merdique et une couverture pourrie ? Raconte à tonton V.

La mâchoire carrée était crispée. V ressentit une envie soudaine de mordre dans la chair tendre, à peine piquetée d’une repousse de barbe sombre. Il trouvait cet échange rafraîchissant. Pétillant, même.

— Tu es moins abruti que tu n’en as l’air, contre-attaqua le flic.

— Et encore, t’as pas tout vu…

—  _Show me yours, I’ll show you mine_.

V éclata de rire.

— Tu es déjà à poil, Cop. Tu n’as plus rien en main que je n’ai déjà vu. Alors même si c’est moi qui porte les menottes pour l’instant, tu n’es clairement pas en position de négocier.

— Je pourrais te coller au trou… Deux jours sans boire, bouffer, ni pisser, ça devrait t’assouplir le caractère…

V se sentit frétiller de l’intérieur. Dieu qu’il aimait ce genre de bras de fer. Surtout face à un adversaire à sa mesure. Tout à coup, il se sentait plus intensément vivant qu’au cours de n’importe quelle transaction à risque. Un shot d’adrénaline de première qualité.

— J’en doute. Mais on peut essayer. Tu restes me faire la causette en cellule ? J’ai peur de m’ennuyer, tout seul dans le noir.

Le flic fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié que sa technique d’intimidation ne fonctionne pas.

— Très bien, on va jouer cartes sur table. Tu m’as grillé, terreur. Mais les mecs dans ton genre, ça fait généralement cavalier seul. Personne le saura si je te garde ici jusqu’à ce que tu sois mûr pour me cracher la vérité.

V haussa un sourcil, sourire narquois aux lèvres.

— Tu sais qu’il y a des lois qui protègent les braves citoyens des abus de pouvoir et de la violence policière ?

— Qui le saura ? gloussa Butch. Allez, à table !

Cette fois, V éclata d’un rire franc et massif.

Balancer son commanditaire était loin d’être la meilleure manière de survivre dans le milieu. Sauf que V n’était pas n’importe quel transporteur. Aujourd’hui, ici ; demain, là-bas. Il pourrait disparaître et refaire surface sans que personne ne s’aperçoive de rien ni ne le retrouve jamais.

Il fixa intensément son interlocuteur et un éclair de désir crépita entre eux. Direct. Assourdissant. Une veine se mit à pulser follement dans le cou du flic, bien qu’il ait conservé une parfaite maîtrise de ses expressions.

— Détache-moi et tu auras des infos, proposa V.

Le flic ricana.

— Tu me prends pour un bleu, coco ? Pour que tu m’assommes et que tu te tires ? Comme hier ?

V se demanda furtivement laquelle de ces deux actions avait le plus blessé le flic dans son ego. Qu’il réussisse à lui faire à l’envers, ou que lui-même se soit tiré sans un mot d’adieu. Après tout, n’importe quel malfrat normalement constitué aurait profité de l’opportunité.

 _Ciao_ , la Nouvelle-Orléans. Un flic de plus d’évité, une livraison effectuée.

Mais pas V. Lui, il s’était trouvé comme un con dans la piaule de son hôtel crasseux, à bourrer son sac de fringues même pas pliées. Et puis tout à coup, il avait renoncé. Parce que ça n’était pas son genre de se mentir. Il avait envoyé valdinguer son paquetage et avait attendu le lendemain pour revenir, fumant clope sur clope, une bouteille de Grey Goose à la main, et des filaments de sa vision s’accrochant toujours à son esprit.

V accrocha le regard pailleté d’éclats verts avec le plus grand sérieux.

— Je suis revenu aujourd’hui. Détache-moi et nous parlerons. C’est une promesse.

O’Neil hésita, jaugeant cette soudaine austérité, pas tout à fait convaincu. Il étudia ce serment dépourvu d’artifices. Il fouilla le visage de V à la recherche d’un signe de duperie, mais n’y trouva que cette intensité qui le désarmait.

Il recula sur sa chaise, comme pour s’empêcher d’agripper l’autre homme.

— Une promesse, hein ?

— Je fais peu de promesses, Cop. Mais je les tiens. Toujours.

— Butch.

À son air, V comprit que le mec s’en voulait déjà d’avoir lâché cette info.

— Butch, répéta-t-il docilement pour tester les inflexions de ce prénom sur sa langue.

— Ouais, c’est mon nom. Et pas la peine de le répéter avec tes airs de mère maquerelle…

V perçut une pointe de gêne lorsque le mec se redressa, écarta sa chaise et fouilla la poche arrière de son jean, sans doute à la recherche des clés.

— Alors, j’ai ta parole ? insista Butch. Pas de coup tordu ?

— Je cracherais bien pour te convaincre, mais je vais dégueulasser ton parquet…

Butch grommela quelque chose qui devait ressembler à une injure, mais détacha néanmoins son prisonnier. Ce faisant, ses doigts calleux effleurèrent la peau de V qui sentit ses avant-bras se couvrir d’une légère chair de poule. Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’était que ce mec suscitait en lui des réactions pour le moins électriques.

V ramena ses avant-bras devant lui et se frotta les poignets tandis que Butch s’écartait. Les bracelets des menottes cliquetèrent dans le silence relatif de la sacristie. Ils se fixèrent sans que l’un ou l’autre esquisse le premier geste.

Un sourire flottait à l’orée des lèvres sévères de V. Et si son expression ne le trahissait pas, le rare pétillement de son regard s’en chargeait.

— Et maintenant ? demanda Butch d’une voix un peu trop rauque.

V prit son temps pour sortir sa blague à tabac de la poche de son futal de cuir. Il y piocha une roulée toute prête qu’il alluma. La flamme orangée joua un instant avec les contours anguleux de ses pommettes hautes.

— Ernando Casté Chavez, lâcha V avec désinvolture.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Ernando Casté Chavez. Le type qui a commandité la livraison. Par un intermédiaire, mais ces mecs sont aussi doués que des dindes pour couvrir leurs traces.

Butch eut un rire nerveux avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour y balancer sans douceur les menottes. Il tourna le dos à V et s’appuya des deux mains sur le lourd plateau de cèdre. La position idéale pour que la sage chemise noire – uniforme du prêtre moderne, pour peu qu’on y ajoute un col blanc – moule ses trapèzes puissants et ses hanches fermes. V dévala du regard la courbe du dos musclé et l’envie brutale de tirer les bras du mec au-dessus de sa tête le traversa.

Butch se retourna d’un coup et V n’eut pas le temps de chasser le désir brûlant que lui inspirait ce type. Ils se figèrent, face à face, et la pomme d’Adam du flic s’agita rapidement à deux ou trois reprises. D’ordinaire, à ce moment-là, les mecs que ramassaient V ressemblaient à de petits lapins prisonniers de la lumière des phares.

Pas le flic, qui se planta sur ses deux pieds légèrement écartés, tel un mec qui se prépare à affronter l’ouragan. D’un geste du menton, il interpella V.

— Chavez est une ordure, mais une ordure avec des moyens. Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort en essayant de le doubler. Pourquoi ?

Avec un sans-gêne affiché, V déshabilla son interlocuteur du regard. Il s’arrêta un moment sur le col blanc. Bien que factice, l’accessoire lui susurrait une bonne centaine d’idées, toutes propres à désacraliser un prêtre un peu trop tentant pour son propre salut.

V avança d’un pas, piégeant le corps de Butch entre le sien et le lourd bureau.

— Pourquoi pas ?

Le flic refusa de céder.

— Parce que les mecs dans ton genre ne lâchent pas ce genre d’info sans une excellente raison.

— Les mecs dans mon genre ? Et j’ai quel genre d’après toi, monsieur l’inspecteur ?

— Le genre à apporter des emmerdes aussi grosses que toi ?

V ricana en se penchant pour aspirer à plein nez une bouffée de cette odeur qui ne le lâchait plus depuis la veille. Son corps réagit immédiatement, comme le ferait un programme parfaitement codé.

Il avança derechef. Dans un souffle rauque, Butch plaqua ses reins contre le bureau, reculant sans pour autant chercher à se soustraire à l’emprise que V exerçait sur son espace. Celui-ci glissa sa cuisse entre les jambes encore écartées de son vis-à-vis. Un mouvement délibérément lent, calculé.

De près, les yeux bruns de Butch se paraient d’une myriade de petits éclats verts et dorés. V observa la manière qu’avait la lumière de s’y raccrocher, fasciné malgré lui.

— C’est ça ta raison ? demanda Butch d’une voix cassée. Tu penses que si tu me donnes des infos, tu pourras me baiser ?

V prit le temps de passer son nez juste sous l’oreille de Butch, là où la peau était si fine et si sensible qu’elle ressemblait à de la soie. Il entendit la respiration du flic accélérer et son cœur s’emballer. Le mec ne le repoussa pas.

V décida de jouer son va-tout. Il ronronna ces mots juste dans l’oreille du flic :

— C’est ce qui me plaît chez toi…

— Ça te plaît de penser que je serais le genre de mec à écarter les cuisses pour des infos ?

V secoua doucement la tête. Nouveau prétexte pour se coller un peu plus à la peau souple.

— Non. Ça me plaît que tu ne fasses pas semblant d’ignorer ça…

Butch rejeta doucement la tête en arrière lorsque les incisives de V raclèrent contre sa gorge, accrochant au passage un petit carré de barbe oublié au rasage. Le flic laissa échapper un geignement, mais rassembla tout de même suffisamment de maîtrise pour parler.

— Ce serait difficile à ignorer. Surtout avec ce que je sens contre ma cuisse, ironisa-t-il d’une voix enrouée.

— Qu’est-ce qui te dit que ça n’est pas mon flingue ? ricana V.

Butch se dégagea de son étreinte, juste le temps de lui lancer un regard goguenard, le sourcil levé. Une seconde plus tard, il amorçait un mouvement du bassin qui fit gémir V.

— Ton flingue, hein ?

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de V alors qu’il se plaquait plus étroitement contre l’homme prisonnier de ses bras. Une étrange émotion naquit en lui, un instinct de possession comme il n’aurait jamais pensé en connaître.

Butch lui sourit, à la fois malicieux et excité. L’espace d’un instant, toute trace de méfiance déserta son expression de dur à cuire. Il se laissa aller dans l’étreinte de V comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, que de se retrouver ainsi dans ses bras. Comme s’il avait cherché à regagner cet endroit toute sa vie durant.

Cet abandon qui ressemblait presque à une capitulation tant il se révélait entier effraya soudain V. Parce qu’il ressentait précisément la même chose. Comme si des décennies de défenses soigneusement érigées venaient de s’abattre d’un coup d’un seul, emportées par le contact de Butch.

V n’était pas le genre de mec à croire au destin ou à toute autre connerie de ce style. Pour lui, ça n’était qu’un ramassis de contes de bonne femme, tout juste bons à empêcher les simples d’esprit de sombrer face à la vacuité de l’existence.

Et pourtant, cet instant faisait résonner en lui un tel sentiment de déjà-vu, une telle… logique, que V se surprit à fouiller sa mémoire avec frénésie. À la recherche d’un indice, aussi infime soit-il. Impossible que ce soit la première fois qu’il rencontre Butch. Impossible qu’un tel lien se noue aussi vite entre eux.

V ne laissait jamais personne s’approcher. Pas de famille, pas de collègues, encore moins d’amis. Juste la route qu’on trace en solitaire. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ce flic jeté dans ses pattes par un étrange coup du sort ? Pourquoi ainsi, au beau milieu d’une guerre de gangs, se déchirant férocement pour accroître leur influence sur cette partie de la Louisiane ?

Douché, V laissa retomber un peu de la tension du désir et posa son front contre l’épaule du flic. À sa grande surprise, celui-ci l’enlaça, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, sa joue posée contre le crâne de V.

Le mouvement était inattendu, tout comme la tendresse presque suffocante qui s’abattit sur lui pour l’envelopper dans une douce couverture. Comme si Butch venait de l’inclure dans une bulle qui les protégerait du reste du monde. Même si ça n’était que pour quelques instants.

V se dégagea brusquement, soudain terrorisé par la palette d’émotions contradictoires qui tourbillonnaient en lui. Butch le laissa s’échapper tandis que de la tristesse teintée d’un inéluctable fatalisme marquait ses traits.

— Je…, tenta V.

Butch soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Les courtes mèches brunes se retrouvèrent toutes ébouriffées sur le haut de son crâne.

— Ouais, c’est n’importe quoi. Tout ça va virer à la catastrophe, chuchota-t-il avec un rire triste. On ferait mieux d’arrêter là les conneries, avant que ça ne nous foute un peu plus dans le pétrin, toi et moi. Oublie Chavez, trouve-toi un contrat pépère loin d’ici. Et surtout ne me dis rien, ajouta-t-il en voyant que V allait le couper. Je trouverai un autre moyen d’arrêter ces enfoirés.

V recula en hochant la tête, habité par un pressentiment relativement semblable et tout aussi terrible. Entre eux, flamboyait toujours ce brasier de désir et d’attraction. À tel point que V dut faire un effort titanesque pour se détourner de Butch.

Parce que c’était la bonne solution. La meilleure. Même si quelque chose au fin fond de sa poitrine s’entortillait cruellement pour comprimer ses côtes et sa respiration. Il s’éloigna, un pas après l’autre. Lourds comme du plomb tandis qu’un fil invisible se tendait derrière lui, pour le ramener vers Butch qui n’avait pas bougé, les mains soudain rivées au plateau du bureau, la respiration lourde.

Au moment de passer la porte, la nécessité d’ajouter une dernière chose submergea le barbu.

— Pour info, je m’appelle V.

***

 

_1645, Bury St Edmunds, Suffolk, Angleterre._

 

Les juges ont rendu la sentence. Le procès est clos. Dans l’air, flotte déjà l’odeur des pins qui servent à démarrer le feu. Le parfum de la résine embaume déjà. Fraîche et végétale, elle rappelle les grands espaces. Les forêts de conifères à flanc de montagne. Abruptes et coupantes comme des lames que même l’hiver ne parvient pas à faire céder.

V sait que ce ne sont pas des bûchers que l’on allume là. L’Angleterre est un pays civilisé. Humain… On ne brûle plus les sorciers et autres charlatans depuis des lustres. La foule a dû se contenter de la pendaison des âmes simples et des pauvres hères pour se repaître du goût du sang.

Désignez un coupable à une meute de chiens affamés et ils se jetteront sur lui pour le déchiqueter. Polluant la nuit de leurs ricanements outragés, secrètement terrorisés de se retrouver à la place du supplicié. Et donc d’autant plus enclins à participer à cette immonde mise à mort, pour prouver qu’ils n’ont rien à voir. Qu’ils ne sont pas comme ça. Pas comme « ces gens-là ».

V hait la foule. Elle le révulse autant qu’elle le terrorise. La foule qui juge, qui s’emporte, qui condamne et qui punit dans un même élan de stupidité aveugle. D’obscurantisme crasse.

V craint ces procès menés comme autant de farces, de prétextes pour épurer le monde de ce qui est différent. Des gens comme lui. Comme eux…

 

La nuit est tombée. Elle tombe de bonne heure les soirs d’hiver. D’autant plus lorsque le temps est couvert de lourds nuages gris et qu’une bise aussi piquante que des aiguilles balaie la place du village.

La fumée des torches est âcre. Lourde de cette résine qui parfumait l’air et qui, jusqu’ici, aurait pu sonner comme une note d’espoir. L’espoir d’une liberté que l’on conquiert en s’enfuyant en pleine nuit à travers bois. Mais les plus beaux espoirs meurent en un rien de temps lorsque les aboiements d’une meute de limiers résonnent sur vos talons.

Parfois, le destin tient à pas grand-chose. À une branche basse, jusque-là coincée, et qui se libère soudain, fauchant un homme en pleine course. Déjà essoufflé, il n’a pu reprendre son souffle et repartir, en dépit de V qui lui tendait la main et le remettait debout. Les hurlements de la meute se rapprochaient, jusqu’à consumer toute l’avance des deux hommes.

Quelques pierres qui roulent sur un sol inégal, impossible à détecter dans la nuit d’un noir d’encre. Un fossé en contrebas. L’eau glacée du torrent qui détrempe les vêtements. La boue qui retient les souliers en un bruit spongieux. Les chiens qui arrivent. Suivis de leurs maîtres, traqueurs impitoyables.

Comme à ce moment-là dans la forêt, les fers sont lourds aux poignets de V. Et le silence qui l’entoure se peuple de hurlement. Ceux des suppliciés. Ceux du public. Mais qu’importent les mots qu’il prononce, lui, dans l’oubli de sa prison. Personne ne veut les entendre.

La lourde fumée des torches lui pique les yeux. C’est sans doute pour ça qu’il sent poindre quelques larmes sous ses paupières. Cela ne peut être du chagrin, car le poids de la fatalité a depuis longtemps remplacé celui de la rage. Le poids de ses mains entravées. Liées.

V ne peut que demeurer impuissant, parqué comme un animal sauvage dans une cage à peine assez grande pour qu’il y tienne plié en deux. Juste en face de lui, là où il ne peut les manquer, les bourreaux dressent la potence.

Ce jour-là, dix-huit personnes seront pendues, convaincues de sorcellerie. Des femmes essentiellement, qui avaient eu le malheur de touiller quelques herbes médicinales dans un chaudron. D’autres ont simplement refusé d’écarter les cuisses pour la bonne personne. Des aveux de pactes sataniques extorqués sous la torture sont la conséquence finalement assez répandue de ce refus.

Un bourreau encagoulé aligne les cordes. Une à une. Chacune à égale distance de la précédente. Les nœuds coulants se balancent doucement au gré du vent glacial, n’attendant qu’un coupable.

Coupables qui se trouvent parqués dans des cages assez similaires à celle de V, mais entassés à plusieurs. Lui a obtenu un traitement de faveur. Après tout, il n’est pas vraiment le sorcier. Il n’est que la victime d’un sort que lui aurait jeté un lubrique profanateur.

_Sodomites._

_Invertis._

Les mots résonnent en lui. Sales. Laids. Il ricane pour les jeter à la face de leurs bourreaux. Les prêtres chuchotent. L’exorcisme et la question attendent V. Ils devront chasser le démon de son corps. Briser le sort que Butch lui aurait jeté.

V a rué. Il a hurlé. Mais plus il se débattait, plus la sentence s’alourdissait. Il les a regardés questionner son amant, lui arracher les ongles, lui brûler la plante des pieds, lui marteler les doigts. Et Butch, le visage et le corps ravagés, tachés de son propre sang, n’a jamais avoué. Il a soutenu jusqu’au bout être le seul coupable. Refusant d’entraîner V dans sa chute.

V a tempêté. Avoué. Hurlé. Mais dans un dernier geste d’entêtement, Butch avait décrit par le menu le rituel qui lui avait permis de posséder cet homme. D’en faire l’esclave de ses désirs lubriques. Clamant que seule sa propre mort délivrerait V du sortilège.

Alors face à la potence, V ne peut que fermer les yeux à s’en fendre les paupières. Il repense au sourire pétillant du père O'Neil. À leurs rires alors que V lui faisait l’amour, allongé sur sa robe de prêtre, en un délicieux blasphème. À ce Christ torturé qui les observait du haut de sa croix tandis que Butch le vénérait de sa bouche, reniant un Dieu cruel pour se livrer au seul amour de V.

V rouvre les yeux lorsque le bourreau demande aux condamnés quel sera leur dernier mot. Le nœud coulant est déjà autour de la gorge de Butch. Injure suprême que cette corde de chanvre grossière qui cisaille le cou puissant.

V plante son regard dans celui de Butch. Les mains liées dans le dos, à peine vêtu d’une chemise de lin qui lui arrive à mi-cuisses, son amant esquisse un sourire triste. Comme si, dès le début, il avait su que tout se finirait ainsi.

Un prêtre tremblant – celui dépêché en urgence de Londres pour tenter une dernière fois de sauver l’âme des hérétiques – s’avance et effectue quelques signes de croix maladroits. Deux ou trois gouttes d’eau bénite s’accrochent à la peau de Butch, ruisselant sur ses cuisses.

Il ne quitte pas V du regard, refusant de briser le lien. Jusqu’à la dernière seconde. Jusqu’à ce que le bourreau actionne le levier. Les trappes s’ouvrent dans un grincement mat sous les pieds des condamnés.

V hurle à s’en déchirer la gorge en se jetant contre les barreaux de la cage qui ne cède pas.

 

_à suivre_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du sang, du lemon, du anst. Encore une dose de Vutch quoi ;)  
> Bonne lecture

V se traitait de tous les noms en observant la façade de l’église. Jusqu’ici l’ironie de la situation l’avait ravi. Désormais, il trouvait la farce beaucoup moins drôle.

Allongé dans son lit, la veille au soir, la fumée de sa roulée l’avait enveloppé en volutes amères. De là était née la vision, lorsqu’une vague odeur de cèdre mêlée à celle du tabac lui avait rappelé les pins.

Le rêve éveillé l’avait laissé couvert de sueur, tremblant dans son lit, et la gorge enrouée d’un cri qui l’avait poussé au bord de convulsions. Sans doute avait-il réveillé le reste de l’hôtel, car des coups sourds avaient retenti contre sa porte. Le gérant avait braillé de sa petite voix haut perchée, demandant d’ouvrir, menaçant d’appeler la police ou une ambulance. V avait fini par croasser que tout allait bien, qu’il avait fait un cauchemar.

Mais, étendu sur le lit, ses membres demeuraient lourds, englués dans des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Impossible qu’il ait vécu une telle scène, n’est-ce pas ? Et pourquoi se trouver ainsi projeté dans le corps d’un autre ? Un autre qui regardait mourir un homme affublé des traits de son flic ?

V se sentait dépossédé de ses émotions, de ses réactions. Du contrôle de fer qu’il exerçait d’ordinaire sur sa vie. Et il avait horreur de ça…

Il voulait comprendre d’où venaient ces fichus cauchemars. Quelle était la signification du gigantesque bordel qui s’était emparé de sa vie depuis sa rencontre avec Butch. Sans être mystique, V commençait à entrevoir des possibilités auxquels il se refusait encore à accorder tout crédit.

La logique et la prudence lui commandaient de fuir. De mettre le plus de kilomètres possible entre Butch et sa propre personne. Pour leur bien à tous les deux. D’autant que l’intermédiaire de Chavez l’avait recontacté la veille, alors que les effets de sa petite crise commençaient à peine à se résorber.

— Nouveau colis à récupérer à l’église Saint-Martin, avait annoncé l’homme de main de sa voix atone, où seule perçait une petite pointe d’accent sud-américain. Même heure, même endroit.

V n’avait pas hésité, n’avait rien laissé transparaître dans sa réponse.

— Ce sera fait.

Puis il avait raccroché, laissant le ventilateur paresseux écarter peu à peu la touffeur de cette nuit aussi brûlante que l’enfer. Pourtant, s’y accrochaient encore les échardes d’une autre brise. Froide et chargée de l’odeur des pins.

 

Le lendemain, à l’heure dite, voilà qu’il se trouvait planté comme un piquet face à l’église. Les formes longilignes du bâtiment auraient également pu hanter ses cauchemars. La blancheur éclatante de la façade revêtait désormais une aura inquiétante. Un jugement silencieux.

V jura avant de s’engouffrer dans l’édifice, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Cette fois, le bâtiment était pratiquement désert. Point de grenouille de bénitier pour l’y accueillir. Pas plus que de fidèle, petite ombre recroquevillée et silencieuse au milieu d’un banc.

Seuls habitants des lieux : les chuchotis échappés du confessionnal. Trop faibles pour être compréhensibles. V s’approcha de la structure de bois sombre. Le lieu de pénitence était assemblé à l’image de tous ses frères : une partie centrale dans laquelle s’enfermait le prêtre, et deux lobes partiellement ouverts sur l’extérieur. Dans le cas présent, un rideau écarlate était tiré sur la partie droite, signe que l’espace était occupé.

V n’avait d’ailleurs jamais compris qu’il faille installer deux places pour les pénitents. Après tout, le curé n’allait pas les recevoir deux par deux. Ça n’était pas comme si l’église imposait des cadences industrielles à ses prêtres…

Sous le rideau tendu, on devinait les formes d’un prie-Dieu et se distinguaient deux petits souliers. Ces chaussures à boucles et à pompons qu’affectionnent les petites vieilles.

À mesure que V approchait, les chuchotis devinrent plus nets. Il ne chercha pourtant pas à tendre l’oreille ; ce genre d’étalage ne l’intéressait pas. Par contre, la partie centrale du confessionnal, c’était une autre histoire…

Le visage baigné d’ombres de Butch prisonnier derrière la grille envoya un frisson désagréable dévaler son échine. V n’avait jamais aimé les entraves et les barreaux, mais ce dégoût s’était largement accru ces derniers temps. Un sourire le chassa pourtant lorsqu’il devina une main qui se lève et étouffe un bâillement.

V s’avança de manière à ce que son ombre se projette dans le réduit. Alerté, Butch leva la tête vers lui. Le reconnaissant, il ne dit rien. La petite vieille interrompit son monologue, demandant au prêtre si tout allait bien. Butch l’incita à poursuivre, les yeux plantés dans ceux de V.

Dans le regard pailleté de vert, le soulagement affrontait une autre émotion que V ne parvenait pas à décrypter. Une pointe d’angoisse peut-être. Matinée de résignation. Cela lui déplut souverainement.

Butch était fait pour des sentiments puissants. De ceux qui bouleversent votre vie et font trembler le monde. Des rires gargantuesques ou des colères homériques. Mais clairement pas pour ce fatalisme un peu désabusé. Ça, c’était le rayon de V.

Une idée fort peu catholique naquit alors dans son esprit. D’une main qui ne tremblait pas, il écarta avec maintes précautions la petite porte qui le séparait de Butch. Bien huilées, les charnières ne grincèrent pas. Face à lui, le visage aux angles rudes du flic se révéla dans la lumière chiche de cette fin d’après-midi. Un rayon de soleil filtré par l’ovale d’un vitrail projeta un éclat doré sur les traits marqués.

« Qu’est-ce que tu branles ? », articula silencieusement Butch.

V ne répondit pas. Du moins n’offrit-il rien d’autre qu’un sourire carnassier et un index posé sur ses lèvres. Mal à l’aise, Butch se tortilla sur l’inconfortable banc de bois qui lui servait de siège. Dans le mouvement, il écarta un peu plus les jambes, ce qui convenait parfaitement à V qui se laissa tomber à genoux entre elles. Lui aussi se sentait d’humeur dévote.

Sauf que sa vénération n’avait rien à voir avec l’homme rivé à sa croix, dans son dos. Au-dessus de lui, Butch déglutit lorsque V déboutonna sa braguette. Le flic essaya bien de l’arrêter, mais se débattre aurait alerté la femme qui poursuivait sa confession d’une voix fluette.

Finalement, il capitula et V savoura sa victoire avec un ronronnement sourd. Le flic ne portait aucun sous-vêtement sous son pantalon de toile noire. Son sexe s’offrit à la vue de V sans la moindre barrière, encore flaccide entre les cuisses du mec.

V ne perdit pas une seconde et l’engloutit comme un homme assoiffé se jette sur une source fraîche à la sortie du désert. Le corps du flic accusa un sursaut tandis que lui-même refoulait un gémissement. Le sexe de son amant durcissait rapidement dans sa bouche, long, épais, parfait. La pointe de sel et de musc qui se déposa sur sa langue le fit bander d’un coup.

— Mon père ? Vous allez bien ? demanda soudain la brave femme, inconsciente du blasphème qui se déroulait presque sous son nez.

V sourit autour du sexe qu’il s’appliquait d’ores et déjà à sucer comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n’avait pas refermé la porte du confessionnal sur lui. Ainsi, n’importe qui pourrait le surprendre, agenouillé entre les cuisses du prêtre de la paroisse.

— Oui, oui, ma fille. Un petit… vertige. La… chaleur sans doute. Poursuivez…

Butch agrippa ses cheveux et, un instant, V craignit qu’il ne cherche à le déloger. Il aspira plus fort, mettant sa langue et un peu de ses dents à contribution. La douleur dans son cuir chevelu le galvanisa.

Sous lui, le corps de Butch tremblait tandis que le mec utilisait tout son contrôle pour conserver le silence. Quand V l’attira au plus profond de sa gorge, il manqua de ruer. Et soudain, il se contracta si fort que V crut que Butch allait lui arracher les cheveux.

Un flot tiède et salé lui emplit la bouche tandis que le sexe lourd palpitait follement. V n’en perdit pas une goutte, avalant avec délectation tout ce que Butch acceptait de lui offrir. Puis, petit à petit, la prise du flic se détendit et le mec reprit une respiration moins hachée.

À côté, la vieille parlait toujours.

V se dégagea des cuisses du flic et, avec une dernière succion gourmande qui acheva de nettoyer son amant, il reboutonna son pantalon en souriant. Butch le fixait, hagard. Mais quand V fit mine de se relever, le flic posa sa main sur son épaule. Lourde comme une enclume, elle cloua V au sol tandis que Butch posait son pied sur l’érection tendue à l’extrême de son tourmenteur.

— Toi, tu m’attends, mima-t-il silencieusement.

V n’avait pas l’habitude de recevoir des ordres. Mais le regard du flic était si impérieusement grave qu’il céda sans même rechigner. Souple et félin, il se remit debout et s’éloigna en silence, prenant soin de refermer la porte du confessionnal derrière lui.

—  _Ego te absolvo_ , disait Butch au même moment, d’une voix fort peu convaincue.

Le banc du premier rang semblait être l’endroit parfait pour poser son cul en attendant que Butch en ait terminé. V s’y laissa tomber et sortit sa blague à tabac, histoire de se rouler une clope pour plus tard. Il ne la fumerait pas tout de suite. Pas avec le goût du flic qui s’attardait sur ses papilles, viril et suave.

V ignora son sexe qui palpitait contre son pantalon. Rigide et dur. Il ne voulait penser qu’à l’abandon de Butch et à cet acte délicieusement impie perpétré dans le secret du confessionnal. Un peu comme de jeter le gant à la face de ce destin cruel qui ne cessait de le narguer.

Butch était à lui. Rien ne saurait les séparer si V avait son mot à dire…

 

La vieille quitta l’église, petite ombre silencieuse et rabougrie, pliée en deux par une vie de travaux manuels. Elle passa devant V sans le voir. Butch la raccompagna et ignora sciemment le barbu à la mine goguenarde. Il prit ensuite son temps pour faire le tour de l’église, verrouiller les portes et vérifier que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes.

Seuls les rayons d’un soleil rasant filtrés par les vitraux leur parvenaient. Ils faisaient danser des ombres mystérieuses dans les recoins les plus reculés du bâtiment.

Butch remonta la nef, évitant soigneusement l’espace central. Caché par les pilastres, il s’abrita le long du bas-côté jusqu’à rejoindre le chœur. Face à V, il s’adossa à l’autel. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment. Puis d’un geste de son index, Butch fit signe à V de le rejoindre.

Celui-ci se redressa, aussi impérial et dédaigneux qu’un félin, et pourtant prisonnier de cette attraction qui ne lui laissait pas ignorer le flic. Il avança.

Dès qu’il fut à portée de main, Butch délaissa son attitude débonnaire pour lui agripper le poignet. Quelque chose de puissant flambait en lui, aussi ancien et innocent qu’un premier péché commis en toute innocence.

Il se décala d’un bond et poussa V face contre l’autel. Celui-ci se réceptionna contre la table de pierre avec un « humpf » sonore. La brutalité du flic l’excita, aussi puissante que le risque de se faire surprendre alors qu’il le suçait à la vue de tous.

— Ce n’était pas très malin, gronda Butch à son oreille, écho vibrant de ses pensées.

— Je ne t’ai pas entendu te plaindre…

— Tu aurais pu foutre en l’air toute ma couverture.

— Je sais…

Contre son cul, Butch pesait aussi lourd qu’un semi-remorque, sa queue de nouveau rigide cognant impudiquement contre lui, avide de friction. V lui rendit coup pour coup, reculant les reins pour mieux tenter le flic.

Cette fois, le crucifix les surplombait.

— Tu n’as pas honte de pervertir un serviteur de Dieu dans sa propre maison ? susurra Butch à son oreille.

_Quelle question…_

— Moi, honte ? ironisa V. D’autant que tu m’as l’air assez partant pour plonger dans le péché, toi aussi.

— Même si ça n’était pas pour le boulot, je serais un très mauvais prêtre, lui confia Butch qui venait de le mordre dans le cou.

V rua, électrisé et tendu par le plaisir, le corps soumis aux assauts de Butch.

— Tu as raison, haleta-t-il. Les bons prêtres ne baisent pas les mauvais garçons sur les autels.

— Dieu nous a abandonnés, dit Butch qui, déjà, passait sa main sous le ventre de V pour déboucler sa ceinture et ouvrir son pantalon. Et quand bien même ? Qu’est-ce que ça pourrait bien lui foutre que je préfère ton joli cul à ses larbins ?

— Tu prêches un converti, ricana V en se tortillant.

Il parvint à se libérer de l’emprise étroite de son jean trop serré, mais nul courant d’air ne s’invita contre sa peau. Butch prenait déjà toute la place contre lui.

— Bordel de Dieu. Tu es… parfait…

Le flic fourragea entre eux et sa main effleura la peau de V lorsqu’il lutta pour se déboutonner à son tour. Le poids lourd de son sexe buta soudain contre le cul exposé, et Butch resserra sa prise sur le poignet qu’il avait gardé captif, le remontant plus haut dans le dos de sa victime consentante.

V savoura l’afflux de douleur qui se réverbéra jusque dans son épaule. Butch se pencha et lui mordilla durement l’oreille.

— Tu aimes ce qui brûle, toi…

— Baise-moi, ordonna V.

Butch ricana et V le sentit se redresser. Il cherchait quelque chose. Puis il se pencha derechef et tendit la main vers une ampoule posée sur l’autel. _De l’huile sainte_ , comprit V qui relâcha un grand rire.

_Délicieusement dépravé. Tout ce qu’il aimait…_

L’ampoule roula au sol avec un petit bruit mat et, quelques secondes plus tard, des doigts oints fouaillaient son intimité. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Butch ne fit même pas mine d’y aller doucement. Les phalanges plantées en V le labouraient pour préparer le terrain.

V savoura l’écartèlement et la brûlure comme il n’aurait pas pensé en être capable. Jamais il n’avait autorisé un autre mec à le dominer ainsi, n’en avait jamais ressenti le besoin. Pourtant rien n’était plus naturel alors que le flic se préparait à le pénétrer pour prendre possession de son corps.

Butch trouva ce point en lui qui arracha un grondement animal à V. Le flic le laboura sans la moindre merci, indifférent au sexe délaissé de son amant qui frottait contre le tissu trop rêche de l’autel.

— Baise-moi…

Cette fois, V suppliait.

Butch s’écarta quelques secondes, jura, farfouilla dans ses vêtements et finalement le bruit d’un emballage aluminium qui se déchirait résonna. V gloussa.

— Fornicateur mais prévoyant…

Butch rigola aussi en se gainant du préservatif.

— Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j’allais te laisser repartir comme ça après ce que tu m’as fait là-dedans ?

V devina qu’il désignait le confessionnal d’un mouvement de tête.

— Tu aurais pu, avoua-t-il. Je ne venais pas pour ça.

— Je sais, dit Butch qui avait entrepris de pousser la pointe de son sexe en V.

Ils grognèrent de concert.

— J’ai vu l’autre enfoiré de latino pointer sa face de rat, reprit-il.

Il s’immobilisa et V jura.

— On s’en branle, non ?

— Pas encore, lui susurra Butch en s’enfonçant d’un coup sec en lui avant d’agripper le sexe de V. Mais ça pourrait venir.

V étouffa un gémissement d’extase et de douleur mêlées. Il n’avait encore jamais connu un tel besoin de possession. Jusqu’ici, il se foutait éperdument des coups anonymes qui défilaient dans son lit. Mais ce jour-là, il lui semblait vital de s’offrir ainsi, de savoir ce que l’on ressent à accueillir le corps de l’autre en soi, d’être celui qui se donne.

Butch commença à le masturber durement tandis qu’il pompait en lui à la manière d’un taureau. À peine dénudées, leurs peaux claquaient l’une contre l’autre en un bruit lubrique et décadent.

Ce sexe large le distendait, l’envahissait. Il comblait toutes les zones d’ombre et toutes les parts de vide qui avaient construit V en tant qu’individu. Une personnalité de creux et de manques que personne n’était jamais venu combler.

— Oh putain de merde…, gronda Butch. Je pourrais passer ma vie planté en toi.

V ne put que grogner alors que l’orgasme se frayait un chemin depuis ses bourses serrées jusqu’à la moindre de ses terminaisons nerveuses.

— Plus vite, supplia-t-il sans la moindre retenue. Plus fort…

Butch relâcha une nouvelle bordée de jurons, mais accéda à sa demande. Sans plus de rythme ni de méthode, il s’appropria le corps de V pour en faire son temple. Avec un hurlement de fauve et une contraction de sa main sur le sexe de son amant, il jouit, profondément enterré en lui.

V le suivit de près, galvanisé par la brutalité de cet échange, son bras tordu en un angle inconfortable entre eux. Il se laissa ensuite retomber sur l’autel, à bout de souffle, repu.

 

Deux heures plus tard, V avait l’impression de ne pas avoir bougé. Il se trouvait pourtant allongé sur un vieux clic-clac dans la sacristie, le poids de Butch reposant sur son torse qui montait et descendait comme un soufflet.

La même impression de satiété l’avait gagné alors que c’était son tour de jouir du fourreau serré de son flic. Le mec s’était donné à lui avec innocence, dans un joyeux bordel de membres emmêlés, chevauchant les hanches de V avec une absence totale de pudeur qui l’avait ravi.

Avec un sourire paresseux, Butch s’installa plus confortablement sur le torse de son amant, ses bras croisés sous son menton. L’étroite banquette du canapé replié laissait à peine assez de place pour que tiennent leurs deux larges carcasses. Mais en se serrant un peu, tout était possible…

— Tu as une clope ? demanda Butch avec l’indolence des gens que l’on vient d’aimer.

V tendit la main vers son jean oublié au sol, prenant soin de ne pas déloger son squatteur. Il récupéra sa blague à tabac et la clope préparée un peu plus tôt. Dès qu’elle fut allumée, la roulée trouva naturellement sa place entre les lèvres de Butch qui inhala une longue bouffée, les yeux fermés.

Une sensualité brute se dégageait de ce mec trop carré et un peu brutal. Une manière d’agir directe et sans fard qui, plus que n’importe quelle sophistication, faisait décoller V. Pris d’une irrépressible impulsion, il récupéra la clope et se dévissa le cou pour pouvoir capturer les lèvres épaisses.

Sur lui, Butch se tendit un instant avant de se laisser complètement aller. Il agrippa les joues de V et le força à ouvrir la bouche pour y glisser sa langue. Un moment d’hésitation flotta entre eux. Il semblerait que ce jour soit pour V celui des grandes premières.

L’intimité du geste le laissa suffocant alors que le goût de Butch l’envahissait, qu’une fois de plus, ce mec qu’il avait voulu tenter se révélait son talon d’Achille. Un jeu pas tout à fait innocent, commencé par ennui et qui s’achevait par une explosion sur laquelle il n’avait aucune prise.

Ils s’embrassèrent un long moment, leurs peaux ruisselant de sueur et une flaque de sperme collée entre leurs ventres. Puis Butch reprit sa position, indolent, toujours allongé sur V. Sans un mot, ils rallumèrent le mégot éteint qui avait roulé au sol, trouant la moquette crasseuse.

— Et les gens pensent vraiment que tu es curé…, ricana V.

Butch lui adressa un lent sourire en jouant avec une mèche trop longue tombée sur le front de son amant.

— Les gens sont prêts à croire n’importe quoi du moment qu’on y met les formes. On m’a choisi parce que j’étais le seul agent au poste qui ait déjà foutu les pieds dans une église. J’avais une ou deux idées du décorum.

— Tu es croyant ? demanda V, sincèrement curieux.

Butch prit le temps de la réflexion, mais finit par hausser les épaules.

— À une époque peut-être. Comme tout le monde. Par habitude ou par chagrin… Parce que c’est ce qu’on attend de toi…

— Famille irlandaise, hein ?

— On ne peut rien te cacher, Lucifer.

V haussa un sourcil, narquois.

— Lucifer ? C’est comme ça que tu me vois ?

— Tu es une dangereuse tentation pour un mec dans ma position. Compte tenu de la tienne, tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop…

— Je n’ai même pas encore récupéré le colis, souffla V en levant les yeux pour fixer le plafond où courait une petite lézarde.

Butch lui saisit le menton pour ramener l’attention de V sur lui.

— Laisse tomber… Barre-toi, qu’ils se démerdent avec leur colis.

V se dégagea brusquement et agrippa les épaules de Butch.

— Pour t’abandonner au milieu de ce merdier et qu’ils pensent que tu as grillé leur combine ? Va chier, Cop.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait furieusement à de la tendresse s’invita dans le regard brun. L’Irlandais souffla sur la mèche rebelle de V et suivit les tatouages de son visage du bout de l’index.

— V ?

— Hum ?

— Tu savais que Lucifer était le tout premier ange ? Lucifel, avant sa chute. Ça veut dire « l’Étoile du Matin ». Celle qui brille quand toutes les autres ont déjà fui.

Une drôle de sensation tordit les entrailles de V. De celles qui vous assaillent lorsqu’on effleure une vérité qui vous échappe d’un souffle.

— Lucifer qui a chuté pour avoir trop aimé son père, ajouta-t-il à voix basse. Condamné et banni pour lui avoir obéi.

— Ne fais pas la même erreur, V. Pars pendant qu’il est encore temps… Tu ne me dois rien. Je vais boucler cette enquête, coffrer les méchants et on pourra reprendre notre vie comme avant.

 _Et oublier ta peau contre la mienne_ , compléta silencieusement V.

— Ou alors, reprit-il lentement en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Butch, je pourrais inciser ce foutu paquet et y glisser un dispositif d’enregistrement miniaturisé. De quoi te fournir quelques solides preuves…

Butch prit le temps de réfléchir, un pli de concentration creusant une ride sur son front.

— Tu risques gros à jouer les agents doubles.

V éclata cette fois d’un rire franc, et son amusement se réverbéra en un éclat sincère dans le regard de Butch.

— Ne t’inquiète donc pas pour mon cul, Cop. Je crois t’avoir prouvé que je savais encaisser…

La joie de Butch était contagieuse, car lorsque V le renversa sur le canapé en inversant leurs positions, ils riaient tous les deux. Plus insouciants que n’auraient dû l’être des hommes dans leur situation.

 

***

 

_ 29 septembre 1187, Jérusalem, Proche-Orient _

 

Les vieux chevaliers possèdent un don un peu mystérieux. Sans doute un sixième sens né de l’expérience. Ils savent d’avance quelle sera l’issue de la bataille dans laquelle ils s’engagent. Les plus jeunes, eux, tremblent dans leurs chausses, des épées plus ou moins émoussées serrées dans leurs paumes moites.

Ils ont vu trop de morts, trop de massacres. Trop de jeunes seigneurs fauchés par le boulet d’une catapulte, sans qu’ils sachent pourquoi le projectile les emporte et pas le chevalier qui, à côté, fixe leur corps démembré avec des yeux révulsés d’horreur.

Depuis des jours, les trébuchets, catapultes, mangonneaux et arbalétriers de Saladin pilonnent les remparts de la cité trois fois sainte. Du haut des remparts de la porte de Damas, les rares Croisés encore en état de se battre les repoussent comme ils peuvent. Ils consument leurs dernières forces, leurs dernières flèches tandis que l’odeur du feu grégeois et de la terre battue qui brûle sature l’atmosphère.

L’eau et les vivres viennent à manquer. Le sommeil aussi. Depuis des jours, les soldats n’ont pas dormi, se relayant pour repousser les Infidèles, vague après vague. Certains n’ont même plus d’arme. Même les blessés se relèvent pour prêter main-forte comme ils le peuvent. Qui en rechargeant les arbalètes, qui en apportant de l’eau aux chevaliers épuisés par le soleil de plomb.

V regarde les corbeaux et autres vautours tourner au-dessus des murs de la cité. Les charognards sont à la fête. Personne n’a le temps ni les moyens de débarrasser les rues des corps qui les jonchent. Un vrai festin à la puanteur douceâtre.

La mort s’invite partout une fois que ses immondes exhalaisons se sont fixées dans les narines et les esprits. Elles ont accompagné V jusque dans cette dernière étreinte qui l’a uni à Butch, quelques heures plus tôt. Lorsque, d’un regard, après un énième assaut, ils ont su l’un et l’autre qu’il n’y aurait plus de lendemain. Que la ville allait tomber et qu’ils mourraient au milieu du sable brûlant et implacable. Que le désert se refermerait sur eux pour les étouffer à jamais.

Ils s’étaient aimés comme seuls le peuvent les condamnés. Avec hâte et brusquerie. Sans prendre la peine d’ôter complètement leurs vêtements. Même la croix chrétienne sur leurs chasubles, brodées de fils sanguinolents, ne les avait pas arrêtés. Pas plus que le chevalier qui les avait surpris et s’était détourné en haussant les épaules.

Qu’importe qu’un homme en aime un autre quand tous seraient morts à l’aube. Pourquoi pendre ses deux meilleurs soldats pour avoir recherché un peu d’oubli dans les bras l’un de l’autre ?

Ils s’étaient embrassés avec violence, la semence de V étroitement piégée dans le corps de son amant qui avait refusé de l’essuyer. Lui jurant silencieusement de l’emporter avec lui jusqu’à la fin.

Puis un héraut aux yeux fatigués et à la peau cuite par le soleil avait annoncé que Saladin déplaçait son campement vers le Mont des Oliviers. V et Butch s’étaient regardés en sachant qu’une sentence de mort avait été prononcée. Avec ses machines de siège, l’Égyptien aurait tôt fait de créer une brèche dans cette partie plus vulnérable de la cité. Et ils n’étaient plus assez nombreux de ce côté des remparts pour la défendre.

 

Ils y sont. À force d’acharnement, la première portion du mur a été sapée. Ne reste plus aux armées du sultan qu’à élargir le passage. V et Butch se regardent alors que, de l’autre côté, leurs ennemis s’amassent. Plus nombreux d’heure en heure.

Il n’y a même plus d’eau. Pour faire illusion, le seigneur Balian a adoubé plus de soixante bourgeois et écuyers. Autant de chevaliers de fortunes destinés à mourir dans l’heure. Mais ces hommes n’ont rien de soldats. Terrorisés, ils ne parviennent qu’à chercher une échappatoire des yeux.

V et Butch savent qu’il n’en existe pas. Le visage mangé par la barbe, la chevelure dévorée de vermine et les traits creusés par l’épuisement, ils ressemblent au spectre même de la mort. V resserre ses doigts sur la garde de son épée et cherche du regard un chevalier apte à diriger les hommes.

— Il n’y a plus que nous, _Omri._

 _Omri._ Ma vie.

V soupire et rassemble tout ce qui lui reste de courage. Il puise à l’oasis de ce mot qui le lie à Butch plus sûrement que ne l’aurait fait n’importe quel anneau.

Butch se retourne alors vers la petite troupe de soldats dépenaillés.

— Croisés ! C’est ici et maintenant que notre histoire se termine. C’est ici que nous mourrons. Nos noms seront oubliés. Nos corps pourriront, livrés au soleil et aux vautours. Mais Jérusalem, elle, demain sera encore debout. Demain et pour les siècles des siècles. Le tombeau de notre Seigneur Jésus-Christ ne saurait être souillé. Notre sang sera son ultime rempart. Alors, Croisés, êtes-vous prêts à verser votre sang pour notre Seigneur ?

Quelques tièdes clameurs accueillent cette oraison et les épaules de Butch s’affaissent légèrement sous son armure. Il ressent le poids de chacune des mailles qui pèsent sur ses épaules. V lui pose la main sur le bras, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

— Laisse-moi essayer, chuchote-t-il.

Butch acquiesce et recule d’un pas.

— Nous mourrons. Ici et aujourd’hui. Votre capitaine n’a pas menti. Il n’est plus question de savoir où et quand. Il est question du « comment ». Choisirez-vous de mourir en hommes ? Debout, l’épée à la main ? De la regarder venir en face ? Ou fuirez-vous comme des chiens en attendant qu’une flèche vous transperce le dos ?

V marque une pause et désigne le mur qui ne cesse de s’effriter d’un geste large, de même qu’il englobe la cité ravagée par les flammes en arrière-plan.

— Il n’est plus temps de fuir, soldats. Il est l’heure de mourir. Alors battez-vous ! Vendez chèrement votre peau. Regardez la mort en face ! Crachez-lui la rage des derniers Croisés de Jérusalem.

— AMEN, hurle Butch en levant son épée, en un défi jeté à la face des Cieux.

Au même moment, un boulet termine d’éventrer le mur d’enceinte et, quelques secondes plus tard, une horde de guerriers déferle par la brèche. V et Butch se précipitent en tête de leurs hommes, fauchant et balayant les ennemis sur leur chemin.

La marée humaine se referme sur les deux amants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite note : je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster mercredi prochain. Ce sera la surprise ;)  
> Bonne semaine à tous


	5. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour tous vos retours et bonne lecture :)

CHAPITRE 4

 

L’ambiance à l’intérieur du club était électrique. Un orage de corps mus par un même courant. Des pantins articulés exsudant l’énergie. Les danseurs se rencontraient en une chorégraphie de mouvements vomis au rythme de la musique, certains lascifs et sensuels, d’autres particulièrement obscènes.

Une aura de débauche enveloppa Butch sitôt que lui et V mirent les pieds sur la piste de danse. Rien à voir avec les quelques clubs libertins qu’il avait pu visiter ou fréquenter au hasard de l’existence. Aucune limite ici, aucun polissage, aucun vernis. Juste le désir brut, tel un joyau tout juste extrait et qui n’attendrait même pas d’être poli. Chaque pore, chaque posture, chaque mouvement relâchait une charge sensuelle presque incandescente, à la limite de l’aura mystique. Une magie subtile, de chair, de sang et de sexe.

Où que porte le regard, ne subsistaient que des corps nus et alanguis, souvent imbriqués les uns dans les autres, sans distinction de sexe, d’origine ou d’âge. Chacun redevenait anonyme. Réduit à des mains, des bouches, des sexes et l’étendue infinie de la peau moite, couverte d’une fine pellicule de sueur. Parfois, un homme ou une femme disparaissait, happé par une multitude de mains avides qui l’engloutissaient à la manière de quelque monstre marin, tentaculaire et insatiable.

Butch contemplait ce spectacle païen, semblable au profane gravissant les premières marches de l’autel sacrificiel. Derrière lui, il sentait la large stature de V pressée contre son dos. Le souffle lent et tiède de son amant lui effleurait l’oreille, l’électrisant jusqu’à la pointe des orteils. Comparés à la puissante sensualité de ce mec, les lieux semblaient soudain bassement vulgaires, presque poisseux. Cet enchevêtrement de corps n’était rien de plus qu’une forme de sexe anonyme, abrutissante, presque avilissante. Une drogue dans laquelle on se noyait, au même titre que l’alcool ou la poudre.

L’érection du flic flétri en quelques instants, comme si elle refusait soudain d’avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec ce spectacle. Peut-être qu’une semaine plus tôt Butch se serait lancé à corps et à cœur perdu dans la mêlée, avide d’oublier et de partager sa solitude dans une brève étreinte dénuée de visage. Mais avec V pressé contre son dos, cela n’avait plus rien de tentant. Désormais, il n’avait plus qu’une hâte : accomplir la mission qu’ils s’étaient fixée et repartir le plus vite possible. Un des contacts de V lui avait donné rendez-vous ici même. Ils allaient donc récupérer les informations que le bonhomme détenait sur Chavez et se tirer en vitesse.

 

V remarqua tout de suite la tension qui avait envahi le corps de Butch. Un mince sourire se faufila sur ses lèvres lorsque le flic se crispa et que sa mâchoire se contracta. V non plus n’était guère sensible à l’atmosphère des lieux. À une époque, peut-être… Lorsqu’il s’agissait surtout pour lui de se perdre dans un corps anonyme, réduit au silence et à l’impuissance. Lorsque l’idée de les dominer lui apportait encore le silence et le calme. La jouissance. Avant que cela devienne aussi automatique et aseptisé que de se brosser les dents le soir. Un besoin que l’on satisfait par habitude plus que par nécessité. Alimentaire.

Ce soir, c’était un désir différent qui renaissait. Puissant. Intense. Ne lui laissant pas le moindre répit. Tel qu’il ne se souvenait pas l’avoir déjà connu. Cet élan qui le dévorait avec autant d’avidité qu’un brasier n’avait rien à voir avec l’étalage de la chair nue et concupiscente. Non, seul le flic pressé contre son bas-ventre en était responsable. V aurait pu se perdre au milieu de cette marée humaine et ne voir que Butch, ne désirer que lui, ne ressentir que son contact. Le besoin de posséder son homme lui embrasa les reins et il propulsa ses hanches vers l’avant, avide de le lui faire ressentir.

Butch gémit et bascula sa tête sur l’épaule de V, les yeux fermés. Une occasion idéale pour l’enfermer dans une étreinte puissante. D’un bras, V lui ceintura le torse et, de sa main libre, descendit prendre en coupe les testicules de sa proie. Nouveau gémissement et le sexe du flic se ranima contre la paume de V. Il le malaxa sans la moindre pudeur, indifférent aux yeux posés sur eux.

— On va récupérer ces infos, Cop. Et ensuite, je vais te baiser toute la nuit. Comme un fou…

Butch grogna tout en projetant ses hanches en arrière, répondant parfaitement aux mouvements de V en une danse brutale et saccadée qui leur était propre.

— Et au petit matin, répondit l’Irlandais, quand tu seras épuisé de m’avoir trop baisé, ce sera mon tour, V. Je vais te prendre jusqu’à ce que ta peau et ton cul soient incapables de se rappeler d’un autre contact que du mien.

V laissa Butch se retourner dans ses bras et lui agripper la nuque. Ils s’embrassèrent violemment, se mordirent, menèrent le baiser comme un assaut, un combat à forces égales dont personne ne sortirait vainqueur. V connecta son entrejambe à celui de son amant et ils se frottèrent l’un contre l’autre avec une égale frénésie, de quoi faire culminer leur frustration, de mener le désir à son paroxysme, lorsqu’il devient indispensable de le satisfaire, que rien ne pourrait le calmer.

— Allons chercher ces putains d’infos avant que je ne change d’avis et que je te baise sur le bar, gronda Butch.

 

***

 

Le contact de V était un homme étonnant qui ne se laissait pas ignorer. Retiré dans son bureau avec ses gardes du corps, Rehvenge, plus connu dans le milieu sous le nom du Révérant, était un colosse de près de deux mètres pourvu d’yeux améthyste aussi perçants que cruels. Sous son manteau de fourrure et sa crête dressée sur son crâne, il respirait l’intelligence et la rouerie. Le genre de mec à ne pas contrarier…

V et Butch pénétrèrent dans son bureau alors qu’ils discutaient avec son associée, une nana que V connaissait sous le blase de Xhex. Une sacrée drôlesse sur les bottes desquels les mecs évitaient de pisser. Officiellement chargée de la sécurité du bar, elle s’occupait surtout des affaires de terrain du Révérant avec une efficacité redoutable. Elle aimait le sang, les lames bien affûtées et les futals de cuir. V se souvenait d’une nuit passée avec elle, quelques années plus tôt. Aucun d’eux n’aurait sciemment laissé les rênes à l’autre. En avait résulté une baise aussi brutale que bestiale, quelques meubles détruits et une sacrée série de morsures. De quoi satisfaire réciproquement leur goût du sang. En dépit de l’intensité de la soirée, ils avaient convenu qu’il n’était dans l’intérêt de personne de renouveler l’expérience.

V salua les deux associés, imité par Butch, et prit finalement une chaise en face de Rehvenge. Le mec le dévisagea en silence un bon moment.

— Chavez, donc ? Un gros poisson que tu tentes de ferrer là, Vishous… Ce n’est pourtant pas dans tes habitudes de jouer au con et de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

V ne répondit rien, posé avec décontraction au fond d’un fauteuil hors de prix et certainement bien trop fragile pour accueillir longtemps sa grande carcasse. Le regard améthyste ne le quitta pas lorsqu’il entreprit de se rouler une clope sans un mot. Du moins jusqu’à ce que l’attention de Rehvenge se porte sur Butch qui avait gardé le silence, les coudes en appui sur ses genoux.

— Je vois…, déclara très lentement le Révérant.

Rehvenge et Xhex échangèrent un regard entendu. Un haussement d’épaule fut la seule réaction qu’ils obtinrent de V qui léchait méticuleusement le papier à cigarette. Le silence s’installa dans la pièce, à peine rompu par l’écho sourd et lointain de la musique.

— Alors ? demanda V, calme et un peu dédaigneux, tandis qu’il allumait enfin sa roulée.

— Tu penses que ton petit copain flic pourra pincer Chavez comme ça ? Non, ne perds pas ton temps à me raconter des cracs, dit Rehvenge sans même regarder Butch qui se préparait à l’interrompre. Je flaire les poulets à quinze bornes. Et puis, dans le milieu, les mecs intelligents évitent Chavez. Les seuls à lui coller au cul, ce sont les roussins ou les types qui pensent pouvoir le doubler. Dans les deux cas, ils finissent en casse-dalle pour les alligators du bayou.

V jeta un regard à Butch, l’air de dire « c’est toi qui sais, Cop ». Butch n’était pas idiot, il connaissait les risques de la mission ainsi que ses enjeux. Penser qu’il aurait pu reculer maintenant aurait été mal le connaître. Il se pencha vers Rehvenge, l’air plus décidé que jamais. L’ombre d’un sourire fugace étira les lèvres de V. Concentré sur son flic, il ne remarqua même pas le froncement de sourcils inquiet qui tordit brièvement le visage sombre de Xhex.

 

***

 

L’atmosphère du club paraissait presque diluée lorsque l’on se trouvait dans le bureau du Révérant. Mais dès qu’on en franchissait la porte, on était de nouveau assailli par l’aura de stupre caractéristique des lieux. La musique jusque-là tenue en respect redevint assourdissante.

Butch s’arrêta sur le seuil, presque aussi découragé à l’idée de retraverser cette marée que d’affronter l’Hydre en personne. Cette hésitation permit à Xhex de les rattraper sur le pas de la porte. La jeune femme posa la main sur le bras de V, une étreinte sèche et franche. Sous son casque de courts cheveux noirs, ses yeux brillaient d’une lueur dangereuse, un avertissement à peine contenu.

— Tu devrais écouter Rehv.

V se dégagea, sans brutalité mais avec fermeté. Il sentit le regard un peu interrogatif de son flic voyager de lui à la jeune femme. Des questions flottaient dans l’air, comme une vague de possessivité qui l’aurait enveloppé. Butch ne piperait pas mot, mais n’en penserait pas moins. V se dit qu’il ne serait pas inopportun de remettre les choses en perspective. De préférence de la manière dont ils se l’étaient promis un peu plus tôt, en arrivant au club.

— Je connais mon job, grogna Butch, peu amène. Je ne ferai pas n’importe quoi de ces infos.

L’épaule contre le chambranle de la porte et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine mince, Xhex dévisagea le flic de la tête aux pieds. Elle le fixa un long moment, comme si elle avait été capable de décrypter ses humeurs. Finalement, ce ne fut pas à lui qu’elle s’adressa, mais à V.

— Tu causeras sa perte. Même en voulant bien faire…

Les mots résonnèrent profondément dans l’esprit de V. Encore une évocation. Un souvenir fugace qui vous échappe dans des volutes de brume mémorielle. Quelques tourbillons duveteux et insaisissables.

— En voulant l’aider, poursuivit Xhex, tu le trahis. Tu le sacrifies.

— Chavez doit tomber, siffla Butch entre ses dents, tandis que ses deux comparses s’affrontaient du regard. Si je dois y rester, ainsi soit-il.

Un frisson désagréable dévala l’échine de V. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette forme de dévotion. De fanatisme. Il l’avait redoutée et fuie comme la peste toute sa vie. Quand rien ne compte, quand la morale ne revêt pas la moindre d’importance, il est alors bien plus facile de se détacher de toute chose. Butch n’était pas comme cela. Le flic était de ceux qui se jettent sous le bus ou dans la trajectoire des balles pour épargner la veuve et l’orphelin. De ceux qui vont jusqu’au bout.

« Si tu fais quelque chose à moitié, autant ne pas le faire. »

V regretta soudain d’avoir amené Butch ici. Il regretta les cinq mille dollars déboursés pour la clé USB qui le brûlait soudain, bien à l’abri dans la poche de son futal. Et surtout, il regretta presque d’avoir cédé à cette impulsion qui l’avait ramené à l’église.

Avant de tourner les talons, il croisa une dernière fois le regard inquiet de Xhex. La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Après tout, elle s’était déjà cassé le cul à les rattraper, que pouvait-elle faire de plus, sachant que le flic ne l’écouterait pas ?

— Allez, Cop, on met les voiles…

Cette fois, ils laissèrent la marée humaine les engloutir sans plus accorder d’attention à Xhex qui, ils le sentaient, n’avait pourtant pas bougé d’un pouce, toujours accoudée à la porte.

 

Traverser la piste de danse revenait à fendre une multitude grouillante décidée à vous happer jusqu’au fond. V se faisait l’effet d’Orphée traversant le Styx. Sollicité de toutes parts par les âmes en perdition, il sentait confusément que revenir en arrière ou se retourner lui serait fatal. Pourtant la sortie lui apparaissait, à peine aussi grosse qu’une tête d’épingle lumineuse.

Soudain, Butch qui progressait péniblement devant lui, s’immobilisa. V perçut plus qu’il n’entendit son grognement par-dessus les pulsations vagissantes de la musique. Un coup d’œil au-dessus de l’épaule du flic lui apprit que deux jeunes femmes se tenaient sur leur chemin, refusant de s’écarter. Butch tentait de les contourner en douceur mais, les yeux perdus dans le vague de quelque paradis artificiel, elles ne cherchaient qu’à atteindre les boutons de la chemise du flic.

V jura entre ses dents et enlaça la taille de son homme afin de chasser les mains baladeuses d’une tape sèche. La plus jeune des deux femmes, une blondinette un peu boulotte, le contempla sans comprendre alors que sa compagne, moins entêtée, haussait les épaules et entreprenait d’ores et déjà de changer de cible. Ses mains aux ongles fuselés griffant doucement le ventre de la blonde, elle commença à lui mordiller le cou.

Cette dernière ferma brièvement les yeux, secouée par un frisson de luxure quand son amie fit rouler son mamelon entre ses doigts. Lorsqu’elle souleva à nouveau les paupières, un sourire de sensualité tranquille se peignit sur ses lèvres pleines. Elle fixa V directement. Un regard entre défi et soumission, difficile à appréhender. Malicieux peut-être.

Elle tourna la tête pour embrasser sa compagne à pleine bouche, mais la lâcha bien vite. D’un mouvement du menton, la blonde désigna un point à droite du flic, puis un autre à gauche. L’autre femme, une Asiatique dont les cheveux corbeau balayaient les reins, gloussa, une petite pointe d’hystérie dans la voix. Se coulant souplement dans la foule qui semblait s’être refermée sur eux, aussi compacte qu’une jungle, elles encadrèrent le flic avec la grâce aérienne de deux orchidées. Butch se tendit, mais elles se contentèrent d’attraper chacune un bras et de les lui immobiliser. La bouche de la blonde dessina de nouveau cet indescriptible sourire alors qu’elle fixait V.

Butch ne se débattit pas, ne protesta pas et, étrangement, le spectacle de son flic crucifié sur les marches du temple de la luxure balaya V aussi fortement qu’une lame de fond. Le crâne de son amant bascula vers lui, offert et indolent, comme si Butch sombrait tête la première dans la sensualité de l’instant. V n’eut même pas conscience que ses mains avaient commencé à caresser Butch par-dessus ses vêtements. Accrochant le tissu soyeux de la chemise, il retraça les courbes désormais connues de ce corps puissant, traça le contour des pectoraux durs, des abdominaux crénelés, du ventre doux, du sexe rigide et finalement des testicules lourds qu’il revint prendre en coupe.

Sous les rires perlés et languissants des deux femmes, Butch s’abandonna entre les mains expertes de son amant, la tête basculée sur l’épaule de V. Lorsque celui-ci se fut assuré que plus personne ne s’aviserait de porter la main sur son compagnon, il captura ses lèvres avec avidité, possessif. Butch céda immédiatement, ne retenant aucune émotion, de dissimulant rien, confiant en ce que V lui demandait et en ce qu’il lui offrait par la même occasion.

V oublia la foule qui les entourait, les femmes qui avaient dressé les bras de Butch à l’horizontale. Il oublia ses angoisses et les avertissements de Xhex. Il oublia l’avenir et ses menaces. Tout ce qui n’était pas eux s’effaça dans un grand tourbillon.

 

***

 

La table a été dressée pour treize convives, tous affamés et revêtant pour unique parure leurs guenilles de pauvres hères. Ils se sont également répartis de chaque côté de leur messie, plus avides de ses paroles que du vin et du pain présents sur la table. L’homme vers qui toute l’attention se tourne est beau, de cette beauté rude et âpre que seuls acquièrent ceux qui ont survécu au désert et à la privation. Il n’est pas plus richement vêtu que les autres, avec son manteau de drap grossier et ses sandales de cuir qui ne laissent pas ignorer ses pieds balafrés d’avoir trop marché.

Tous le regardent, mais aucun à la manière de V. Pour certains, seule transparaît une admiration à la limite de la vénération. Pour d’autres, comme le gentil Jean, la dévotion se teinte d’un désir sourd, aux contours flous tout juste arrachés aux premiers émois de la puberté. Cela ne perturbe pas celui qui leur parle. Il a été investi d’une mission, elle l’habite tout entier. Rien ne saurait l’en détourner. Rien, sauf V et ses yeux de diamant, V qui tremble pour lui, V qui possède son corps, nuit après nuit, dans le plus grand secret. V qui ne peut le quitter des yeux alors que l’Homme court tout droit à sa perte. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Au nom d’un Père qui l’a abandonné. Qui le laissera périr pour une humanité qui ne le mérite pas.

V l’a regardé traverser la foule en furie, soigner le lépreux, guérir le paralytique, rendre la vue à l’aveugle. Uniquement guidé par une foi inébranlable en sa mission. Et là où l’Homme ne cesse de voir un nouvel opprimé à défendre, une veuve à relever, un orphelin dont les larmes doivent sécher, V ne discerne qu’une faune grouillante de cafards ineptes. Trop préoccupés par la vacuité de leur existence et la proximité de leur propre trépas pour penser à quelqu’un d’autre qu’à eux-mêmes.

L’Homme, lui, est désintéressé. Il tend la main et parfois l’autre joue. Il les regarde avec compassion alors même qu’il arrive à la colère et au doute de l’assaillir. La foule pourrait le submerger qu’il y croirait encore. Cela fait enrager V. Parfois, il se sent sale et aussi vil que la plèbe. Ces soirs-là, il caresse le corps de son amant et contemple ses profonds yeux bruns en rêvant qu’ils ne se posent plus que sur lui. Que la rédemption qu’il trouve en l’Homme n’appartienne qu’à lui. Que seule sa douleur guérisse au contact de cet être. Il voudrait être capable de l’entraîner au plus profond du désert, dans ces lieux que même les nomades fuient. Unis à jamais, ils parcourraient les sables. À la fois libres et prisonniers de ces étendues arides, se nourrissant de dattes et de l’eau puisée dans les oasis.

Mais l’Homme ne lui appartient pas. Il s’est donné à ses apôtres, à ses disciples et à ce peuple qui ne sait que cracher sur ses pas. La rancœur submerge V, sombre, poisseuse et noire comme le naphte qui jaillit parfois du sol. Elle englue son âme, la noie dans le péché de colère. L’Homme le regarde parfois avec de la tristesse au fond des yeux. Des regrets aussi. Comme si, l’espace d’une infime seconde, ce que lui propose V pouvait le faire hésiter. Dans ces moments-là, V est toujours à deux doigts de tenter sa chance. D’entraîner l’Homme dans sa folie. Mais il se retient à chaque fois, car personne n’enferme le vent dans une cage.

Ce soir-là, l’Homme rompt le pain.

— Mangez, ceci est mon corps.

Alors V croque avec avidité dans la galette aussi sèche que de la poussière. Il connaît chaque relief de ce corps qu’il prétend partager avec les autres apôtres. Presque aussi bien que les montagnes de sa Judée natale. La saveur de l’Homme n’a rien à voir avec ce sable qu’une femme quelconque aura mélangé avec un peu d’eau et un reste de céréales déjà moisies. La peau de l’Homme est douce, souple sous les lèvres de V. Même maculée par la crasse du voyage, il goûte la myrrhe et son toucher est tout aussi précieux que la plus raffinée des soieries.

— Buvez, ceci est mon sang.

Le vin est vert, astringent et râpeux. Une piquette achetée à vil prix sur laquelle les disciples s’extasient. La magie de la transmutation n’opère pas sur les papilles de V. Il connaît trop intimement le goût de l’Homme. Toutes les saveurs de son corps. Ni le pain ni le vin ne peuvent se comparer à la perfection mortelle de son amant. Si éphémère. Si divine…

Et c’est tant mieux. Car V refuse d’en partager plus avec les autres hommes présents à table. Il cède déjà bien assez de l’Homme à l’humanité. Certains mystères et secrets n’appartiennent qu’à lui, qu’à eux, qu’à ces nuits de veille et de plaisir dans les tréfonds du désert, lorsque le crépuscule est tombé, que le soleil a aspiré toute vie et que le froid enveloppe rapidement les dernières volutes de chaleur sur les vagues du sable.

L’Homme parle à ses disciples, mais V ne l’écoute plus. Il se remémore chaque infime fragment de souvenir, afin d’y puiser le courage nécessaire pour accomplir ce qui doit l’être. Ce soir, lorsque les autres auront rejoint leurs couches solitaires, V ira trouver l’Homme. Il lui donnera du plaisir et boira peut-être pour la dernière fois à la source de cette bouche qui a su l’ensorceler. Puis lorsque l’Homme dormira enfin de ce sommeil du juste qui n’appartient qu’à lui, confiant et abandonné, V se relèvera pour aller trouver le Romain. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du préfet Pilate, il acceptera la prime. Une petite bourse de trente pièces d’or. Le nécessaire pour que lui et l’Homme s’enfuient, tandis que les Romains s’embourberont sur la fausse piste fournie par V.

V fixe l’Homme. Il est beau.

 

***

 

L’horreur submerge V alors qu’un cordon de légionnaires romains l’empêche de s’approcher du chemin de pierre. Sous les pieds des prisonniers, les silex sont abrupts, tranchants, et le soleil darde ses rayons meurtriers sur la foule. La plèbe est soulevée par le ronflement sauvage de la bêtise, vagissant sa soif de sang.

Les condamnés trébuchent sous le poids de leur fardeau. Du sang coule de leurs pieds nus, meurtris par la rocaille, de leurs épaules qui ploient sous le poids du _p_ _atibulum_ , de leurs dos flagellés. V voit l’Homme trébucher, et des légionnaires le frappent pour l’exhorter à avancer, à se relever. Péniblement, ployant sous le poids de la croix, il s’exécute. D’autres n’en sont plus capables. Les légionnaires envoient rouler les pauvres agonisants au bas de la pente à coups de pied. Les corps convulsent sous l’effet de la douleur, de la soif et face à l’humiliation de la condamnation.

V a été dupé. Il a péché par orgueil, s’est cru plus intelligent que les Romains. Lorsqu’il est revenu au refuge, persuadé de retrouver une couche tiède et un amant endormi, les lieux avaient déjà été saccagés et l’Homme arrêté. Contre le flanc de V, la bourse de trente pièces d’or pèse aussi lourd qu’un coffre de pierreries. Rappel de sa bêtise et de son involontaire duplicité. La route de l’enfer est pavée de bonnes intentions.

Le chemin qui mène au sommet du Mont du Golgotha est interminable. Ce prélude à une lente agonie s’étale sur des heures pendant que V se déchire intérieurement à chaque pas qui rapproche l’Homme de son trépas. Plusieurs fois, il tente de percer le cordon des légionnaires. Sans succès. Il est invariablement repoussé, frappé. Mais il y a bien longtemps que l’acide qui ronge V l’empêche de ressentir toute douleur physique. Des visages anonymes finissent par solidement l’entraver.

Lorsque les condamnés sont finalement hissés sur les croix grossièrement assemblées, l’enthousiasme de la foule culmine. Elle se rit des échardes qui lacèrent les corps des malheureux, des cordes de chanvre grossier qui cisaillent poignets et chevilles, de l’implacable soleil qui craquelle leurs lèvres et ronge leurs peaux, des clous mal forgés qui transpercent les mains et les pieds. Parfois, lorsque l’Homme parvient à redresser la tête, il sourit alors à V, pétrifié au milieu de la foule huante. Mais plus les heures passent, plus le poids de sa propre stature comprimant sa cage thoracique empêche l’Homme de respirer. Ses forces l’abandonnent lentement.

Bien trop lentement au goût de V qui sait désormais qu’il n’aura pas le pouvoir de sauver son amant, qu’il l’a mené à sa perte. Un goût de sang envahit sa bouche, métallique, amer. V pense au pain et au vin. Au sacrifice. Aux péchés de cette humanité qu’il maudit et voue à la damnation éternelle. La noirceur envahit son âme. Il aimerait les brûler, les torturer. Les entraîner dans une éternité d’agonie. Que les pêcheurs expient eux-mêmes leurs fautes.

Il croise une dernière fois le regard de celui qui est en train de mourir pour racheter leurs péchés. La douceur dans les prunelles noisette désarme V autant qu’elle le déchire. L’Homme pardonne en murmurant son nom. À peine un mince filet de souffle sur ses lèvres desséchées.

— Judas.

Alors V ne peut plus le supporter. Il brise ses fers, sachant qu’il est déjà trop tard. Ses doigts se referment sur tout ce qui lui reste : une poignée de pièces d’or qui n’a d’autre sens que celui de la trahison. Près de lui, un légionnaire détourne régulièrement le regard de l’Homme agonisant sur la Croix, écœuré par l’insoutenable spectacle. V échange sa bourse contre l’armure et la lance du soldat. Le jeune légionnaire hésite avant d’accepter, soulagé. Quelque chose souffle à V que cet homme ne revêtira plus jamais la cuirasse de l’armée romaine.

Ainsi grimé, personne ne s’oppose à ce que V approche la Croix. Les autres légionnaires bâillent, ne faisant pas montre de la plus petite once de curiosité. Les pieds de V pèsent aussi lourd qu’une carriole alors qu’il contemple son œuvre. Son amant ne trouve même plus la force d’ouvrir les yeux. Son tressaillement indique cependant à V qu’il sait tout de sa présence. _Il a toujours su_ , pense le traître avec un rictus amer.

Lorsque la lance perce le flanc de l’Homme jusqu’à lui ôter ses dernières forces, personne ne bouge. Les autres légionnaires s’étonnent un peu que telle charité puisse naître dans le cœur de l’un des leurs, mais pas un ne s’y oppose. Une grande paix envahit le visage de l’Homme tandis que V s’effondre au sol, foudroyé, les yeux secs de larmes qu’il ne pourrait pas même envisager de verser.

 

_à suivre_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre un peu en avance, mais je serai absente demain. Bonne lecture :)

Lorsque V s’éveilla, il sut que Butch avait tenu sa promesse. Tout comme lui. Chacune de ses articulations et le moindre de ses muscles lui rappela l’intensité de la nuit qui les avait ensevelis dans ses limbes, après leur retour du club. Il s’étira, rassuré par cette douleur diffuse. À côté de lui, couché sur le ventre et la tête tournée sur l’oreiller, Butch ronflait doucement, les cheveux en bataille.

Sans bien savoir pourquoi, un horrible pressentiment tordit les entrailles de V alors qu’il contemplait son amant, oublieux de tout alors qu’il s’abandonnait dans les bras de Morphée. Plus les jours passaient, plus les visions devenaient limpides, plus leurs contours s’attardaient dans l’esprit de V. Là où il n’avait d’abord vu que des rêves éveillés, se précisaient désormais des réminiscences au goût de souvenir.

Mais pourquoi si mystiques ?

V n’avait jamais été porté sur la religion. Ce serait même plutôt l'inverse. Sinon, ce jeu qui l’avait poussé à pervertir un prêtre n’aurait décidément pas eu la même saveur. Alors comment se faisait-il qu’il se retrouve submergé par de telles hallucinations ?

Il se retourna dans le lit, de façon à se trouver à plat dos, son bras droit lui servant d’oreiller et le regard fixé au plafond. Les images issues de ses _visions_ le heurtèrent une fois de plus alors qu’il contemplait la peinture écaillée par l’humidité. Quel rapport entre une chasse aux sorcières, les croisades et la Passion du Christ ? À part l’obscurantisme religieux, rien qui évoque quoi que ce soit à V… Et que penser de cet étrange procès dont il lui arrivait encore de rêver ? De ce lieu hors du temps et de l’espace qui s’imposait parfois à lui ? À la manière d’une impression. D’une potentialité…

Butch remua à côté de lui, grommelant contre V qui s’était éloigné. Ce dernier tourna la tête et contempla son compagnon d’un œil qu’il aurait désiré plus détaché. Quel sens donner à tout cela ? Pourquoi Butch finissait-il fatalement par périr dans chacune de ses visions ? Était-ce une prémonition ? Une réminiscence ? Quelque chose de si lointain que V l’aurait oublié ? Voire volontairement occulté. Il chassa cette idée avec un ricanement sarcastique. Et voilà que toutes ces conneries le rendaient superstitieux en plus…

Il se redressait sur le lit avec la ferme intention de s’allumer une clope lorsqu’un bras puissant s’enroula autour de sa taille. Encore à moitié endormi, Butch le fit basculer dans le désordre des draps moites et se blottit contre lui. Avec une tendresse qu’il ne se connaissait pas, V attira l’autre homme contre sa poitrine et posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne. Ce fut sans s’en apercevoir qu’il se laissa ainsi glisser dans un second sommeil, plus apaisé que le premier.

 

***

 

– V, tu es sûr que c’est là ?

Butch n’avait l’air qu’à moitié convaincu en contemplant la devanture de la boutique. Il y avait de quoi, face à la vitrine un peu crasseuse derrière laquelle s’entassaient candélabres poussiéreux, boîtes crâniennes d’animaux divers et bocaux de toutes sortes. L’ensemble tenait autant du cabinet de curiosités que de l’échoppe de quelque alchimiste siphonné du goulot. L’enseigne annonçait avec sobriété « Constance Delafleur. Consultations sur rendez-vous uniquement ».

Loin des pièges à touristes installés dans le quartier français, une série de gargotes attrape-gogos, cette boutique-là dégageait une aura bien plus inquiétante. Point de poupées vaudous bien lisses ou de bottes d’épingles multicolores. Ici, même l’atmosphère extérieure embaumait la naphtaline et la vieille poussière, celle qui monte des grimoires et descend des greniers.

— C’est en tout cas le contact que m’a donné le Révérant, répondit V avec un haussement d’épaules nonchalant.

— Et qu’est-ce qu’il espère que sa Constance nous donnera ? Des cheveux de Chavez à enrouler dans un cœur de pigeon pour les faire brûler au clair de lune ?

V autorisa un mince sourire à retrousser la commissure de ses lèvres.

— Si ton latino est aussi barré qu’on le dit dans son délire de sorcellerie, il y a des chances pour qu’il soit venu se faire tirer le tarot une ou deux fois. C’est ça, ou on devra aller interroger les putes qu’il se tape…

— Je me demande si je ne préfère pas les tapineuses, maugréa Butch en poussant la porte de l’échoppe.

Un carillon asthmatique résonna au loin, bien au-dessus d’une petite volée de marches nichée au fond de la boutique. Si les abords des lieux avaient semblé chargés de vieille magie, ce n’était rien comparé au magasin lui-même. L’atmosphère y était lourde, oppressante. Les relents du cuir moisi par l’humidité de la Nouvelle-Orléans côtoyaient ceux des plantes qui séchaient en lourdes guirlandes pendant du plafond. Enfilées comme des perles sur un fil de chanvre, de mystérieuses feuilles succédaient à des fleurs tout aussi inconnues.

Butch s’approcha d’une série de jeux de tarot qu’il débarrassa d’une épaisse couche de particules grasses. Plus amusé qu’autre chose, il ouvrit le paquet et en sortit une carte. Deux personnages chutant d’une tour frappée par la foudre.

— La Maison Dieu, dit une voix rauque aux accents chantants. Un tirage intéressant, inspecteur O'Neil…

Butch sursauta violemment et plusieurs cartes lui échappèrent. Lui et V se retournèrent pour tenter de localiser l’origine de la voix. De nouveaux mots leur parvinrent avant que leurs yeux ne s'accoutument à l'obscurité.

— La tour foudroyée. Le châtiment divin s’abattant sur ceux qui chutent. Sur les pécheurs.

 _Encore ces conneries de bigots,_ pensa V en cherchant à percer les lourdes ténèbres qui pesaient sur le fond de la boutique. Il plissa les paupières, mais ne distingua rien jusqu’à ce qu’une forme se dévoile. Derrière un lourd bureau Empire sur lequel s’empilait tout un capharnaüm de vieux livres et de grigris, une femme se leva. Son tailleur à la blancheur immaculée se révéla complètement incongru dans ces lieux envahis de poussière. Le vêtement ne portait pourtant pas la plus petite trace de saleté. Il épousait avec sensualité les courbes d’une superbe Noire, lui donnant des allures d’actrice des années 50. La grâce et le chic d’une Audrey Hepburn à la peau d’ébène. Elle rejoignit les deux hommes avec une distinction innée, juchée sur de hauts talons qui négociaient avec souplesse les pièges et les aspérités du parquet de la boutique. Ses cheveux relevés en un chignon banane conféraient une courbe presque aristocratique à ses pommettes hautes.

Fascinés par l’apparition, V et Butch ne dirent d’abord rien. Ils la laissèrent approcher et, féline, elle s’accroupit pour ramasser les cartes tombées au sol de ses mains aux ongles de tigresse. Elle ne les regarda même pas en les présentant une à une aux deux hommes.

— Le Diable. Maître des instincts et des passions ravageuses. Le fou, aussi imprévisible que l’ouragan qui emporte tout sur son passage. Et le treizième arcane : la mort. La fin de toute chose. Ou la fin d’un cycle. Je ne saurais encore le dire avec précision. Bien que, conclut-elle en égrainant sa dernière lame, l’étoile de la destinée semble veiller sur vous.

Elle observa ses visiteurs sans dissimuler sa curiosité. D’abord Butch qu’elle jaugea soigneusement, un pli de concentration barrant son front haut. Puis V, face à qui elle fronça les sourcils avant d’accuser un mouvement de recul. Dégoût ? Terreur ? Il n’aurait su le dire alors qu’un pouvoir qu’il aurait été incapable de nommer semblait soudain exsuder de la femme en blanc.

— Tu portes le mauvais œil, siffla-t-elle, soudain moins amène.

— C’est ça, la coupa enfin Butch avec un mouvement d’humeur. Et moi je suis Harry Potter. On n’est malheureusement pas là pour préparer mon entrée à Poudlard. Puisque tu connais mon nom, et j’aimerais bien que tu me dises comment ça se fait d’ailleurs, tu sais apparemment pourquoi nous sommes ici.

La jeune femme prit quelques secondes pour se détourner de V, comme si elle émergeait d’un rêve désagréable qui l’aurait arrachée quelques secondes durant à la réalité.

— Moi je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici. Mais, vous, le savez-vous ? demanda-t-elle à Butch sur le ton de la confidence.

— Parce que le Révérant nous a dit que tu serais en mesure de nous renseigner sur Chavez…

— Chavez n’est qu’un prétexte parmi tant d’autres dans ce qui vous a menés jusqu’à moi. L’arbre qui cache la forêt. Confusément, Rhevenge a dû le deviner. Sinon il ne vous aurait jamais adressés à moi.

V ne disait rien, plus troublé qu’il ne voulait bien l’admettre par la situation. Tout contrôle lui échappait et il avait une sainte horreur de cela. Il se sentait ballotté au gré des événements, ce qui était déjà fort désagréable en soi, mais il devinait surtout que tout un faisceau de vérités encore hors d’atteinte sous-tendait ces mêmes mystères. Désorienté, il ne sut comment réagir lorsque Butch lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Apparemment, son flic ne savait pas non plus quoi faire. Aussi se laissèrent-ils porter par le courant lorsque Constance leur fit signe de la suivre à l’étage.

Les marches de bois à l’encaustique patinée ne gémirent pas sous les talons de la femme, mais craquèrent bruyamment lorsqu’ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, outragées par le poids des deux hommes. L’escalier et le couloir qui suivaient étaient à peine assez larges pour qu’ils progressent confortablement.

Constance les mena finalement dans une pièce aux persiennes abaissées, essentiellement meublée de tapis et de coussins. Tout s’y déclinait dans des tons rouge et or, aussi flamboyants qu’un coucher de soleil sur le bayou. Sans un mot, elle leur fit signe de s’asseoir, désignant le sol d’un geste vaporeux alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers un petit cabinet remisé dans un coin de la pièce. Elle en revint quelques instants plus tard, porteuse d’une coupe qui évoquait un vague souvenir à V. Encore une fugace volute dont il ne sut que faire et qu’il ne chercha pas à saisir. Comme les deux hommes n’avaient pas bougé, plantés comme des piquets, Constance s’agenouilla gracieusement sur un coussin brodé de perles et les poussa à l’imiter. Ils se regardèrent, méfiants, mais finirent par céder à cet appel silencieux.

— Le tarot ne ment pas, reprit Constance comme s’ils n’avaient pas été coupés. Aucun tirage n’est le fruit du hasard. Même s’il vous paraît relever d’une coïncidence.

— Les cartes sont tombées, fit remarquer V avec une ironie mordante.

— On peut en effet voir les choses ainsi, remarqua la jeune femme avec douceur.

Dans le même temps, elle avait rassemblé divers ingrédients dans un pilon en pierre de lave posé en face de ses genoux. Elle entreprit de les réduire en une fine poudre avec des gestes empreints de la force de l’habitude. Ses mots, quoique prononcés sur le ton de la conversation, arboraient la gravité de quelque incantation.

— Que pouvez-vous nous dire de Chavez ? la coupa soudain Butch sur le haricot duquel tous ces salamalecs commençaient à courir.

L’ombre d’un sourire flotta sur les lèvres délicates de Constance.

— Qu’il craint les arcanes et redoute de voir surgir le Pendu et le Jugement dans les jeux qu’il tire. Que c’est un homme puissant et dangereux. Loin d’être idiot. Et que la désertion de son intermédiaire n’est pas passée inaperçue, ajouta-t-elle en fixant V. Une telle erreur tactique ne vous ressemble pas. Vous êtes bien plus malin d’ordinaire. Mais il semblerait que la passion ait obscurci votre jugement. La quinzième lame est vôtre. Votre incursion dans la vie de cet homme lui fera payer un lourd tribut. À moins que vous ne le meniez à sa perte…

V se sentait soudain paralysé tout autant que nauséeux. Les mots de Constance ne cessaient de réveiller l’écho d’obscures sensations en lui. Il aurait voulu rire de ses airs de prophétesse, mais ne parvenait étonnamment pas à se débarrasser de l’emprise du doute. Son esprit rationnel le poussait à crier au charlatan. Mais plus il se débattait, en appelant de toutes ses forces à sa raison, plus l’incertitude revenait le ronger.

— Hey, qu’est-ce que c’est que cette merde ? s’écria soudain Butch lorsque Constance enflamma un petit fagot de chanvre.

Les filaments secs s’embrasèrent comme une torche, dégageant une odeur camphrée et végétale qui envahit la pièce. La sorcière plongea rapidement son tison dans la coupe qui accueillait désormais la poudre d’herbes pilées. Autour d’eux, le décor s’évanouit dans une brume d’incertitude, de même que le parfum des plantes. Ne demeura que celui, sucré et entêtant, de la pomme.

 

***

 

V se sent contraint, à l’étroit, étriqué. Habitant d’un corps qui ne lui appartiendrait pas vraiment sans lui être totalement étranger. À la manière d’une transmutation, il perçoit que cette apparence lui est familière tout en étant distincte de sa forme humaine. En y réfléchissant bien, sa dépouille mortelle lui apparaît soudain comme une imposture. Impropre à contenir l’intégralité de son être. Limitée et bornée. Pourtant V a l’impression de se mouvoir dans une enveloppe encore plus minuscule. Sans savoir comment, il comprend que son essence s’est pliée aux frontières restreintes de ce nouvel être.

L’angoisse qui l’a d’abord saisi s’estompe lorsqu’une impression de familiarité le gagne. Il rampe et se tortille sur un sol terreux aussi moelleux qu’un tapis oriental. Sur ses écailles, le soleil n’est ni trop cruel ni trop timide. Il lui procure simplement la délicieuse énergie nécessaire pour se déplacer. L’astre royal réchauffe son sang de reptile. Il apporte la vie et le mouvement. V progresse sans un bruit dans les herbes hautes. Autour de lui, l’air est léger, délicatement parfumé par des effluves de tourbe humide et de végétaux en pleine santé. Même les fruits mûrs qui constellent le sol ne pourrissent pas. Ils reposent sur la terre meuble, attendant simplement de nourrir les habitants du jardin. Des pêches, des poires, des fraises. Ils sont innombrables. Aussi savoureux que juteux. Gorgés du sucre suave et doux de la nature. La végétation alentour est le plus luxuriant et le plus précieux des écrins pour ces trésors.

Une bouffée de haine aussi incommensurable qu’inattendue envahit V à la pensée de ce paradis dans lequel il se déplace en silence. Il sait que le jardin n’est qu’une prison dont personne ne discerne les murs, et il sait aussi que cette geôle enferme l’Homme. Cet être créé à l’image de son Père, qu’il a d’abord jalousé avec férocité, avant de l’envier, comme lorsqu’un petit frère trop brillant et trop turbulent vient prendre la place du fils aîné. Puis la curiosité l’a emporté, maligne et dévorante. V s’est approché. En silence et entouré des ombres qui lui sont chères, il a observé l’Homme. Il a vu la Femme aussi, cette compagne que leur Père a tenu à créer, en remarquant la solitude de l'Homme qui parcourait le jardin. V l’a d’abord méprisée elle aussi, puis il l’a vaguement oubliée.

Ses yeux n’étaient plus capables que de suivre l’Homme. V s’est retrouvé fasciné malgré lui par la créature qu’il avait d’abord jugée laborieuse et futile. L’Homme est tout ce qu’il n’est pas : réel, tangible, fragile. Les émotions marquent ses traits un peu rudes et, lorsqu’il sourit, ses yeux étincellent. Chaque jour davantage, V s’est approché pour l’entendre rire et suivre ses progrès. Il l’a regardé apprendre et se débattre avec la vie. Puis il a vu le front de l’Homme se froncer lorsque Père refusait de répondre à ses questions. Ces réponses que V connaît, qu’il redoute et qu’il n’est pas autorisé à donner. Qu’il ne veut pas donner. Parce qu’il sait qu’elles blesseraient l’Homme.

Des jouets. Un divertissement. Voilà tout ce qu’ils sont tous deux pour un Père capricieux et inconstant. Une cour dévouée, créée selon certains à Son image et, selon d’autres, à celle de la perfection. Rien ne distrait leur Père très longtemps. Et quand Il sera lassé de ce petit être laborieux, Il recommencera : une autre Création, ailleurs.

La haine de V pour l’Homme s’est muée en ressentiment pour leur Père. Pour Ses mensonges et Ses traîtrises. Alors qu’il n’y était pas autorisé, V s’est finalement montré à l’Homme. La première fois, celui-ci est demeuré ébahi face à l’être de lumière qui lui faisait face, aveuglé par la pureté de cette perfection.

Notant que sa forme éthérée ne permettait pas à l’Homme de le regarder et de sourire comme à son habitude, V a souhaité de toutes ses forces pouvoir se tenir face à lui en égal. Le miracle s’est alors produit : une enveloppe charnelle assez semblable à celle de l’Homme a petit à petit entouré sa grâce, jusqu’à en atténuer l’insoutenable éclat. V s’est senti contraint et limité, affublé de sa nouvelle défroque et privé de ses ailes. Mais le sourire de son compagnon valait bien ce sacrifice.

Lorsque la surprise l’a déserté, l’Homme a avancé la main vers V, pour toucher ce corps nu si semblable au sien. V a frissonné en ressentant pour la première fois le contact d’un autre être sur sa chair. Rien qui ne ressemble à la grâce de ses frères circulant à travers lui. L’Homme lui a demandé qui il était et V n’a pas su répondre. N’a pas pu. L’Homme l’a cru muet et lui a souri. Alors il lui a pris la main et l’a emmené au cœur du jardin. La chaleur de ses doigts rayonnait sur la peau de V, très différente de celle du soleil.

La Femme a considéré l’arrivée de ce nouveau larron avec suspicion. Elle semblait en savoir plus long que l’Homme, quoi qu’elle en dise. Cela n’a pas surpris V. Leur Père avait choisi de doter la Femme de la magie et l’Homme de la force.

Dans le plus grand secret, V est revenu chacun des jours suivants. Il a regardé l’Homme travailler. Parfois, il l’a aidé. À la demande de son compagnon, il lui est arrivé de montrer sa vraie forme. Au début, l’Homme ne pouvait la contempler trop longtemps. Mais, petit à petit, ses yeux se sont habitués. À moins que ce ne soit V qui se soit adapté, dévoilé pour le seul bénéfice de cette créature mortelle.

Puis un jour qu’il dormait, habitude empruntée à l’Homme, V s’est réveillé en sentant des doigts parcourir les filaments de lumière de ses ailes. Repliées autour de lui, elles le berçaient d’un cocon translucide et indestructible. Le contact sacrilège de l’Homme a bouleversé quelque chose en chacun d’eux. Ce dernier a levé les yeux vers V.

— Je vois… tout ce qui est possible, a-t-il dit sans ôter ses doigts de la matière céleste. J’entrevois une vérité que je ne comprends pas.

Il y avait un tel déchirement dans le regard de l’Homme que V s’est senti transpercé par une lance de douleur. Au plus profond de sa grâce et de son être, quelque chose s’est rompu.

 

C’est pourquoi, en ce jour, il rampe sur le sol, utilisant la forme du Malin et de la tentation. Il connaît le Tabou, il sait tout des interdits. Mais ceux-ci ne constituent que d’autres barreaux pour cette prison aux allures de paradis. V sait ce qu’il lui reste à faire. Même s’il doit en souffrir mille morts. Même s’il doit blesser l’Homme pour cela, l’arracher au jardin.

Il s’approche donc de la Femme dans son sommeil. Au creux de son oreille, il murmure les secrets de l’univers et de la conscience. Il lie sa grâce à la magie de la Femme. Il la laisse fouiller en lui jusqu’à ce qu’elle perçoive enfin l’ultime mystère. Le fruit défendu. La pomme juteuse et tentatrice poussant sur l’arbre de la connaissance.

Lorsque la Femme se réveille, son regard est déterminé et elle s’en va trouver l’Homme. Ses gestes ont acquis une séduction sensuelle. Elle balance des hanches. Ses seins lourds et épanouis se déploient, mamelles nourricières et porteuses de vie. L’Homme résiste tout d’abord à la demande de sa compagne. Il appelle V à son secours. Le supplie de l’aider à résister à la tentation. V lui murmure de s’abandonner, qu’ainsi il trouvera les réponses à ses questions. Mais l’Homme secoue furieusement la tête. Qu’importent les vérités qui l’arracheront au jardin. Qui le sépareront de V.

Celui-ci manque de céder face à ses supplications. Mais seule l’incertitude pousse l’Homme à parler ainsi. V sait tout de la tristesse de son regard, de son besoin de vérité. Tout comme il sait que la connaissance est amère, douloureuse. Elle porte en elle le fruit de la Chute. V hésite une dernière fois en regardant le jardin. Mais soudain, c’est comme s’il pouvait sentir les murs invisibles de cette prison de perfection se refermer sur eux. Alors il continue de chuchoter à l’oreille de la Femme. Il la pousse à séduire l’Homme, déchiré par un sentiment qu’il ne comprend pas lorsqu’elle chevauche les hanches de son compagnon pour l’accueillir au creux de son corps.

Le visage de l’Homme dans l’extase est marqué par une expression proche de la souffrance, rappel de tout ce que ce paradis a d’artificiel. V sent la colère de son Père et de ses frères face à ce blasphème, mais il repousse de toutes ses forces les hordes célestes hors du jardin. Il en a le pouvoir : il en est le gardien. Il sait pourtant qu’il ne tiendra pas très longtemps. Les autres trouveront un moyen de forcer la porte. Ils trouveront la vérité.

Ses chuchotis se font plus enjôleurs. Il murmure des secrets de plus en plus profonds à la Femme, l’appâte de connaissances. Avide, elle déploie des trésors de séduction pour amener l’Homme abruti de plaisir à céder. Celui-ci s’incline finalement et, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, cueille la pomme, fruit de l’arbre sous lequel ils se sont unis. La Femme sourit, victorieuse, enroulant son corps autour de celui de l’Homme. Elle réclame la première bouchée mais, de tout son pouvoir, V l’écarte. Il se dresse face à l’Homme, à la fois être de chair et de lumière.

Il lui prend la pomme des mains et contemple avec curiosité ce fruit à l’allure si innocente. Puis il l’approche de la bouche de l’Homme. Celui-ci hésite un peu mais, finalement, c’est sans quitter V des yeux qu’il croque. Un peu de jus coule sur son menton et celui qui n’a plus rien d’un serpent le cueille du bout du doigt. Le tentateur goûte le divin nectar et le regard de l’Homme s’illumine. Il se penche pour partager le fruit, faisant offrande de sa bouche et de ses lèvres au Malin.

Autour d’eux, la tempête se déchaîne soudain, les fleurs fanent, les arbres sont rompus par la foudre et les fruits pourrissent. En quelques secondes à peine, le jardin se transforme en un champ de ruines nécrosé. La Femme hurle, mais V n’entoure que l’Homme de sa grâce protectrice.

Éclairs, cyclones, grêlons se heurtent à sa puissance en des tourbillons sans pitié. Une apocalypse annonciatrice de la présence de ses frères. Les portes du jardin ont cédé. Ils seront bientôt là.

L’Homme l’embrasse encore. Ce baiser a le goût des adieux, V le sait à présent.

Ensemble, ils ont pêché et goûté au fruit défendu. Ensemble, ils savent. Ensemble, ils chuteront.

 

***

 

Quand V reprend ses esprits, hébété, il se redresse sur le tapis sur lequel il n’avait pas conscience de s’être effondré. Constance le fixe de ses yeux d’où s’échappent des larmes de sang. Butch, lui, demeure inconscient, un peu plus loin sur le sol. V rampe vers lui et le prend dans ses bras.

— Tu provoqueras sa perte, annonce Constance d’une voix d’outre-tombe. Tu l’as toujours fait. Et ce depuis le Commencement.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que Lucifer ne connaît pas d’autre manière d’aimer. Parce que telle est sa punition pour avoir trahi les Cieux.

Aux pieds de Constance est posée la quinzième lame du tarot de Marseille. Le Diable.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore à tous pour vos retours enthousiastes sur cette fic. Là on attaque la seconde partie à proprement parler puisque le précédent chapitre faisait office de point de bascule. Bonne lecture !

– V, tu te fais trop de mouron pour ces conneries. OK, tu as récolté une grosse hallu. Mais la médium vaudou de mes deux nous a sans doute camés. Regarde, je me suis endormi comme une masse quand elle a commencé à brûler ses saloperies d’herbes…

V ne partageait pas le moins du monde la bienheureuse indifférence de son flic. Sans trop en dire, il lui avait touché deux mots des visions et des rêves éveillés qui l’avaient hanté ces derniers temps. Celui provoqué par Constance ayant été le plus vivace, le plus tangible.

Avant de les foutre dehors avec ce qui ressemblait à de la terreur dans les yeux, elle avait gratifié V d’une dernière mise en garde.

— Le cycle est sur le point de s’achever, Dan1. Et il n’est plus rien que tu puisses faire pour l’en empêcher.

V avait regagné la voiture en suivant Butch tel un automate. Le front plissé, il n’avait pas vu grand-chose des rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Animées de jour comme de nuit, le brouhaha de la foule pouvait s’enrouler autour de vous et vous étouffer aussi sûrement que la chaleur moite née des bayous. Mais pas ce soir-là. Aucun son n’était assez virulent pour percer les sombres pensées de V.

Lorsqu’ils garèrent la vieille Crown Vic à l’arrière de l’église, Butch stoppa le moteur, mais ne fit pas mine de descendre. Absorbé et inquiet, V ne s’en rendit pas compte. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait décidément pas.

— Hey, mec…, l’interpella Butch.

Comme V n'avait même pas l'air de l'avoir entendu, O'Neil se pencha délibérément au-dessus de ses cuisses pour aller farfouiller dans la boîte à gants. Il était l’heure de retrouver sa dégaine sacerdotale et de remettre la main sur son col blanc. Mais pas avant d’avoir compris ce qui perturbait vraiment V dans les élucubrations de cette gonzesse… Surtout qu’ils étaient repartis bredouilles de chez Constance. Pas un mot sur leur cible ou le réseau des latinos. Juste ce baragouin ésotérique à trois balles douze.

Décidé à sortir V de sa torpeur, Butch lui agrippa la nuque pour forcer son compagnon à lui faire face. Le baiser qu’il donna à son amant n’avait rien de tendre ou d’hésitant, il était intense et possessif. De quoi faire réagir le barbu. V le lui rendit rapidement, avec une rage qui dépassait celle de Butch. De ses doigts, il lui meurtrit les épaules en les serrant trop fort, et ses dents égratignèrent la lèvre inférieure du flic.

— Wha, haleta Butch avec un demi-sourire lorsqu’ils s’écartèrent l’un de l’autre. Moi qui te croyais encore _stone_ …

V ne rit pas. Il observa son amant en silence, avec la tension dont il était coutumier. Celle-ci crépita entre eux, presque jusqu’au point de rupture. Ils la laissèrent enfler, aussi curieux l’un que l’autre de savoir jusqu’où cela les mènerait. Puis, lorsque la tension devint proprement insoutenable, ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau. Plus calmement cette fois. Avec un désespoir bien tangible, mais dont Butch n’aurait su identifier la cause. Comme si c’était la dernière fois qu’ils allaient se toucher avant bien longtemps.

— On pourrait se tirer maintenant, proposa V avec un sérieux qui ne laissait planer aucun doute. Toi et moi. On n’a même pas à sortir de la bagnole. Tu remets les clés sur le contact, et on se casse.

L’idée était tentante. Mais qu’auraient-ils fui ? Où ?

Butch esquissa un sourire incertain.

— On pourrait, ouais, déclara-t-il lentement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on pourrait.

V tenta d’alléger la gravité du moment en haussant les épaules. Mais son pouce qui caressait l’intérieur du poignet de Butch de manière métronomique démentait sa feinte décontraction.

— On a besoin d’une raison pour tout plaquer ?

— Tu sais que tu commences à me faire flipper ? tenta de plaisanter l’Irlandais.

V s’ébroua, secouant sa grande carcasse à la manière d’un chien chassant un désagréable frisson. Sa portière s’ouvrit avec un bruit de ferraille rouillée tandis qu’un courant d’air chaud et moite envahissait l’habitacle jusque-là sommairement climatisé.

— Ouais, laisse tomber, dit-il en descendant. C’est sans doute moi qui deviens maboule…

— Rien de changé, gloussa Butch en s’extirpant à son tour de la voiture.

V contourna la vieille guimbarde avec la ferme intention d’envoyer une bourrade dans l’épaule de son amant. Du moins jusqu’à ce que l’enfer se déchaîne brutalement autour d’eux. Les balles commencèrent à voler à l’instant où le crépitement des AK47 parvenait à leurs oreilles. V hurla et se tourna vers Butch dans l’espoir de le plaquer au sol. Mais le flic était encore trop loin de lui. Il ne manquait pas grand-chose. Deux pas suffisent parfois à faire la différence. Ce furent les deux petites enjambées qui firent défaut à V.

Sous ses yeux, le corps de Butch tressauta au contact des balles, propulsé vers l’arrière et presque coupé en deux par la force de l’impact. Une expression de surprise totalement incongrue se peignait sur son visage lorsque V sentit la rafale perforer son propre thorax. Il connaissait ce déchirement qui allait bien au-delà la douleur, cette impression d’être écartelé, de se voir arraché une partie de lui-même. Soudain, son corps pesait aussi lourd qu’une tonne de plomb, et ses genoux ployèrent sous lui.

Ceux qui disent que votre vie défile devant vos yeux au moment de mourir racontent des conneries. Ou alors, c’est qu’ils ont eu tout le temps de se regarder crever. Tout ce à quoi V pouvait penser, c’était à cette respiration qu’il ne parvenait pas à prendre, à son larynx et à ses poumons qui ne lui obéissaient déjà plus. Il s’effondra sur le sol, foudroyé. Face à lui, le corps de Butch gisait dans une mare de sang. Une flaque en passe de s’étendre jusqu’à atteindre la rigole du caniveau. Inexorable. Un fleuve à la texture poisseuse dont le seul but serait de dérober la vie.

V sentit à peine qu’on lui décochait un coup de pied dans les côtes. Son corps était déjà roide, au-delà de toute douleur, de tout signal nerveux. Il devina plus qu’il ne discerna les mots qui accompagnèrent le crachat de l’homme.

— On n’aime pas les fouineurs par ici. Avec les compliments de Chavez, connard.

Puis tout devint noir.

 

***

 

V flotte quelque part, dans un entre-deux qu’il connaît trop bien : suspendu dans une infinité de contours flous et brumeux. Indistincts. Des arabesques à la consistance aussi éphémère que volatile parcourant ce lieu cotonneux.

Il n’est plus V. Il ne l’a jamais été. V n’est qu’un sceau, une manière de contenir et d’emprisonner dans une forme humaine et limitée une puissance qu’il sent à portée. Un pouvoir incommensurable. Des choses anciennes lui sont révélées, à la manière de certitudes et de connaissances qui lui seraient rendues. Les yeux, les oreilles et tous les autres sens de l’amnésique se dessillent. De même que l’étendue de sa conscience.

Alors que le temps semble suspendu dans ce lieu aux infinis possibles, perdu quelque part entre les Cieux et cette ruelle crasseuse de la Nouvelle-Orléans, V entend les mots d’une ancienne sentence. Ces mots qui les ont condamnés, lui le Malin, et l’Homme. Ces mots qui ont créé les cycles dans lesquels ils se sont retrouvés pour mieux se perdre des millénaires durant. Ces cycles qui se sont refermés sur eux comme des prisons.

— Pour avoir profané nos lois et brisé le tabou original, tu es reconnu coupable, Lucifel, premier des archanges et Étoile du Matin. En conséquence de quoi, ce tribunal te condamne à la déchéance de ton grade et de tes pouvoirs. Le prix de ta désobéissance sera la Chute.

Tout lui revient d’un coup, car tout est vrai. V n’existe pas. Il n’est que le vaisseau de Lucifer, le Damné, le Déchu. Le Malin qui s’est emparé du secret d’Asmodaï, son frère angélique, afin de revêtir l’apparence du serpent pour mieux tenter Ève et mener Adam au Péché Originel. Adam qu’il avait d’abord haï et jalousé, avant que cette étrange créature à la peau tendre et aux émotions chatoyantes ne bouleverse l’ordre que l’archange avait cru établi de toute éternité. Une hiérarchie céleste née de la création du monde et destinée à perdurer jusqu’à la fin des temps.

Mais Lucifer a changé cela. Lucifer a aimé, il a goûté au poison du libre arbitre. Et finalement, Lucifer a désobéi pour libérer son aimé de la tyrannie des cieux. Le savait-il à ce moment-là ? Sans doute pas. Qu’aurait pu savoir de l’amour un archange, le premier fils de Dieu, conçu et mis au monde pour obéir, sans rien connaître d'autre ?

Mais si l’Étoile du Matin a pêché en toute ignorance – en toute innocence – , ce n’est plus le cas de cet être qu’il est devenu. Du déchu qui a vécu tant de vies mortelles qu’il ne saurait les compter. Qui a aimé tant de fois, avec tant de violence et d’absolu, le même homme. Lucifer qui, à chacune de ses existences, a été condamné à retrouver Adam pour le mener inexorablement à sa perte.

V ricane dans le néant des cieux. L’ironie de son Père et de ses frères est aussi mordante que cruelle. Il reconnaît bien là le raffinement des êtres de lumières.

« Tu périras de ce par quoi tu as pêché. »

Et V souffre mille morts, parce qu’il sait qu’un choix sera offert. Mais un choix céleste. Encore une de ces chausse-trappes dont ses semblables ont le secret. L’illusion d’une ultime décision, le mirage du libre arbitre comme il ne lui est plus jamais apparu depuis ce jour où il a croqué la pomme en compagnie d’Adam.

— Je mettrai les Cieux à genoux encore et encore pour lui faire goûter le fruit de la connaissance. J’abattrai les remparts de Dieu pour le libérer.

V hurle dans le vent céleste. Il sait que sa voix porte jusqu’aux confins des mondes. Là où même la plus ténébreuse forme de vie ne peut se cacher. Nul abîme n’est assez profond pour que le timbre du premier archange ne l’atteigne pas.

Ce n’est pourtant pas nécessaire. Tout comme il sait que la voûte de l’éther vient de trembler face à lui, il sait que ses frères l’écoutent. Qu’ils testent une fois encore sa résolution.

V se relève dans le néant, refusant d’être ballotté plus longtemps. Les vestiges de son ancienne puissance, de sa grâce, s’ébrouent autour de lui. Aucun corps matériel n’est destiné à survivre dans ce lieu de pur esprit. Mais Lucifer a depuis si longtemps habité une enveloppe mortelle qu’il sent les noires volutes de son essence lui picoter les membres.

Elles sont là, _à portée de main_. Il suffirait d’un geste, d’une pensée… Et Lucifer retrouverait son trône. L’image du corps exsangue de Butch, abandonné dans une ruelle de cette maudite terre, l’empêche pourtant ne serait-ce que d’envisager une telle option.

— Tu étais le fils bien-aimé de Dieu, tonne une voix que Lucifer ne connaît que trop bien.

Gabriel. Son frère.

Ce timbre aussi profond que la mer des mondes envoie un frisson glacé parcourir l’air qui entoure V. Lui qui a appris à aimer dans la douleur sait désormais ce que ressent Gabriel : la perte d’un frère, le déchirement d’une famille. Un choix presque intolérable.

— Tu étais le premier d’entre nous, reprend Gabriel qui, petit à petit se matérialise face à Lucifer, nimbé de la lumière des possibles. Le premier des archanges. _Son_ préféré. Le plus brillant. Le plus puissant. Et tu t’es détourné de ton Père.

Si Lucifer ne se souvenait pas aussi bien de ce vide qui l’habitait avant la Chute, il aurait pu croire son frère rongé par le cancer de l’émotion. Il aurait pu penser ressentir une grande tristesse assortie d’une pointe de jugement chez Gabriel. Mais c’était impossible. Lucifer a simplement passé trop de temps sur terre. Passé trop de temps à penser comme un humain.

— Père nous a abandonnés, lâcha-t-il avec toute la hargne dont il se sent capable. Il s’est défait de nous quand nous ne L’avons plus diverti. Comme Il s’est défait des humains. Et de toutes Ses autres créations… Tu le sais, et pourtant, tu Lui demeures fidèle.

— Il est notre Père, répond un peu platement Gabriel.

Comme si cela expliquait tout. Comme si cela pardonnait tout. Lucifer aurait voulu pouvoir secouer la tête.

— Et maintenant quoi ? demande-t-il en sentant Raphaël et Michaël rejoindre Gabriel. Un nouveau procès ? Une nouvelle mascarade ?

Le _triumvirat_ fait front. Inébranlable. Lucifer sent leur puissance emplir l’atmosphère. Les choix s’enroulent autour d’eux, autant de volutes, d’embranchements et d’intersections encore insaisissables. Certains se retrouvent piégés dans la toile tissée par les ailes angéliques. Ils meurent, comme s’ils n’avaient jamais existé. Inconnus de tous et surtout de la pauvre créature à qui ils n’ont pas été offerts. D’autres, plus forts, plus probables, tournent et tournent encore. Peut-être se réaliseront-ils.

— Tu as le pouvoir d’interrompre les cycles, mon frère, déclare Michaël, la main sur son épée.

Rien de menaçant. C’est juste sa manière d’être.

— Tu l’as toujours eu, renchérit Raphaël de sa voix suave.

Une nostalgie à la limite du supportable envahit Lucifer. S’il était humain, des larmes auraient peut-être ourlé ses paupières. Cet endroit est ce qui se rapproche le plus d’un foyer pour lui. Et il y a si longtemps qu’il l’a quitté, ensorcelé par la radiance de l’âme humaine.

Il se détourne lorsque, d’une pensée à peine formulée, Gabriel fait apparaître le corps de Butch dans l’espace-temps où ils flottent tous. L’Homme leur apparaît dans toute sa mortalité. Gabriel a saisi l’instant où les gyrophares des ambulances et des voitures de flics ont commencé à se refléter sur sa peau livide. Ne reste qu’un macchabée de l’homme qu'a aimé V, une dépouille déjà raidie par la rigidité cadavérique. Dans le champ de vision de Lucifer, rôdent les Parques. Veuves noires grimées de haillons de ténèbres, elles se régalent de ce fil qu’elles viennent de trancher. Lucifer se détourne, transpercé par l’agonie de cette âme humaine qu’il porte en lui. Même les reliefs de sa grâce demeurent impuissants et incapables de chasser sa douleur.

— Pour interrompre les cycles, tu dois renoncer à lui. De ton plein gré, insiste Raphaël. Si tu acceptes, son âme humaine sera détruite, transmutée. Et tu retrouveras tes pouvoirs. Tu reprendras ta place parmi nous, mon frère.

Un ricanement échappe à Lucifer. Il le savait : l’illusion d’un choix qui n’en est pas un.

— Et si je désobéis ? les provoque-t-il. Si je refuse ?

Un autre archange jusque-là demeuré dans l’ombre s’avance. Les premiers fils de Dieu sont reconnaissables à leurs deux paires d’ailes déployées comme des étendards dans leur dos. Lucifer connaît ce frère. Uriel, celui qui l’a remplacé. Uriel, « la Lumière de Dieu ». Le seul capable de s’asseoir sur le trône de l’Étoile du Matin en son absence. Uriel, porteur de vie et de vérité.

Maintenant qu’il y pense, Lucifer se dit qu’Uriel a toujours eu l’air triste, emprisonné dans cette enveloppe céleste qui le retiendrait d’éprouver des émotions. Flottant quelque part à la lisière de la mélancolie.

— Si tu désobéis, Lucifel, un autre cycle démarrera. L’âme d’Adam sera renvoyée dans le royaume des mortels. Toi aussi. Ta destinée te poussera sur son chemin, et tu provoqueras sa perte. Encore et encore.

Uriel a l’air si dévasté en disant cela que Lucifer ne parvient pas tout à fait à lui en vouloir. C’est pourquoi il attise volontairement les braises de sa rage en contemplant l’image de Butch, toujours figée dans le temps.

— Ce que vous m’offrez n’est pas un choix…

— Nous t’offrons de le libérer de ta désobéissance, dit Raphaël. De te repentir et d’abandonner un fardeau que tu ne portes que par orgueil.

Lucifer sent la puissance affluer dans son être bien qu’il ne puisse encore la canaliser. Tout se passe comme si sa rage et son désespoir agissaient comme des aimants, cristallisant un sombre flux autour de lui. Vu les regards de ses frères qu’il sent peser sur lui, ça ne peut pas être qu’un effet de son imagination. Une nouvelle force habite le Malin, inconnue des anges, mais trop mystique pour provenir de ses seules existences humaines. Lucifer est devenu autre chose. Un lien entre deux formes de consciences bien distinctes, un pont, ou quelque chose d’approchant.

Lucifer se gorge de cette puissance, il s’en nourrit. Dans le cosmos, sa grâce croît, se fortifie de cet orgueil dont on le taxe. L’entêtement est tout ce qui lui reste pour ne pas céder.

Sa voix résonne à la manière d’un ouragan sous la voûte étoilée.

— Je suis l’étoile qui brille au petit matin d’une nuit sans lune. Je suis la lune qui se lève dans le ciel avant que ne se réveillent les étoiles. Je suis Lucifer. L’orgueil est mon droit autant que mon royaume.

— L’orgueil t’a perdu, hurle en retour Michaël, avec une acrimonie qui n’est pas coutumière des anges. Ton orgueil nous a tous perdus. Tu as introduit le ver jusque dans les cieux, tu as semé le doute et la discorde. Tu as planté la graine de la désobéissance dans nos rangs.

Il y a du désespoir dans les mots de Michaël. L’archange guerrier, pourfendeur du mal, de la bête et du dragon, ressemble soudain à un gamin perdu. Un môme qui ne comprend rien de ce qui l’agite, hébété par ses propres… émotions ?

Un grand rire gagne Lucifer en comprenant que ses frères n’ont pas menti. Voire que le mal est déjà plus profond qu’il n’y paraît. Les anges ont commencé à ressentir. Du désespoir donc, mais aussi de la colère, de la tristesse, du remords. Mais pire que tout, voilà que les guerriers célestes doutent.

Une pointe de perversité morbide et un brin revancharde s’insinue dans le cœur déjà bien sombre du Damné.

— Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi m’offrir de briser précisément ce cycle ? Pourquoi dans cette vie et pas dans la prochaine ?

— Jamais tu n’avais réussi à remonter aussi loin dans tes souvenirs, articule Raphaël. Jusqu’ici, tu aurais été incapable de prendre cette décision en toute connaissance de cause.

Un effort surhumain – et peut-être bien divin – est nécessaire à Lucifer pour lui permettre de contenir un rictus sardonique. De toute façon, ses frères l’auraient-il compris ?

— En toute connaissance de cause, hein…

Seul un silence que n’aurait boudé aucun sage lui répond. C’est ce vide qui permet à Lucifer de saisir la vérité : ses frères sont désemparés, aussi coincés que lui, prisonniers du carcan de la définition. Ils aimeraient demeurer immuables, tels que Dieu les a créés. Mais c’est là le destin de toute chose que de changer un jour. Même les anges doivent évoluer, doivent apprendre et grandir. Eux qui pensaient pourtant tout savoir.

V, ou du moins ce qu’il reste de lui en Lucifer, s’approche de Gabriel. Entre ses gigantesques mains spectrales, flotte toujours l’image figée dans le temps des derniers instants de Butch. V tend la main et, au creux de ce halo doré qui renferme tant de vie, il pense sentir la chaleur du flic. De ce petit être mortel prisonnier d’un jeu cruel.

Et, peut-être bien parce que Lucifer est décidément devenu trop humain, c’est là qu’il l’entraperçoit. Un possible si fin et si fragile qu’aucun de ses frères dans leurs certitudes n’aurait pu l’appréhender. Un minuscule « pourquoi pas ». Si ténu que la caresse d’un cheveu pourrait le briser, rompre ce futur et sa potentialité. Lucifer se détourne alors, de peur qu’un archange trop perspicace ne parvienne à lire en lui. Le don de perception a toujours été sien, mais qui sait de quoi est capable Uriel depuis qu’il a pris sa place ?

Dans un réflexe ô combien humain, Lucifer prend une grande respiration avant de parler.

— J’accepte de rompre le cycle.

 

1Pour les Fon, Dan désigne le serpent, plus particulièrement le python, un animal sacré qu’on ne doit pas tuer. Dan a assisté à la création et soutient l’univers. Son culte est surtout répandu à Ouidah et dans sa région, où l’on trouve de nombreuses maisons aux serpents.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfic. Bonne lecture à tous :)

La surprise des autres archanges aurait pu être comique si elle n’avait pas dénoté une telle incrédulité. À cet instant, il apparaît clairement à Lucifer que ses frères avaient renoncé d’avance. Aucun d’eux n’avait cru qu’il céderait. Alors même qu’il prononce ces mots, le Malin se demande s’il n’est pas finalement en train de sceller son propre sort. Mais il est déjà trop tard pour reculer.

— J’accepte. À une condition.

Les fluides cosmiques qui, autour de lui, avaient commencé à se mettre en branle, crépitant d’une intensité presque joyeuse, se figent ent brutalement. Ils étaient pourtant sur le point de lui rendre ses ailes et de libérer sa grâce. Lucifer le sent.

— Laquelle ? demande prudemment Gabriel dont le poing se referme autour de l’image de Butch.

Un sourire amer traverse la pensée de Lucifer. Gaby a toujours été le plus futé du lot… Le seul capable de lire en lui et, parfois, de déjouer ses roueries.

— Que ce cycle s’achève pour Butch comme s’il ne m’avait jamais rencontré. Qu’il vive une vie humaine, longue et satisfaisante. La vie qu’il aurait eue si j’avais renoncé dès le départ.

Une vague d’incompréhension parvient à Lucifer. Que croyaient-ils tous ? Que lui qui avait tout perdu et avait trahi son propre peuple pour cet homme l’abandonnerait ainsi ? La simple idée de voir l’âme d’Adam anéantie le remplissait d’une innommable terreur. Butch devait vivre. L’espoir était à ce prix.

— Pourquoi ?

Raphaël le curieux, celui qui a toujours eu besoin de tout comprendre. Lucifer se détourne, le regard fixé sur le royaume des mortels qui se dessine désormais en contours flous, bien au-delà de n’importe quelle perception mortelle.

— Parce qu’il le mérite, répond posément Lucifer. Parce qu’il a assez souffert pour racheter ma faute.

— La faute était autant la sienne que la tienne, tente Michaël, mais une simple pensée d’Uriel le fait taire.

— C’est tout ? demande alors celui-ci, visiblement peu convaincu. Il vit sa vie et, à sa mort, son âme…

— Non, le coupe Lucifer en se retournant, abrupt dans sa gloire de seigneur noir. Il vivra sa vie et, à l’heure de sa mort, je ramènerai moi-même son âme jusqu’au cœur du jardin d’Éden.

Un vent porteur de protestations se lève, tumultueux, pour s’apaiser presque aussitôt lorsque Raphaël objecte.

— Les portes du jardin ont été scellées par la Chute.

— Alors je les rouvrirai, tonne le premier archange, dans toute la majesté d’une gloire retrouvée.

Ils hésitent. Lucifer le sent. Peut-être même que ses frères flairent un piège qu’ils ne comprennent pas. Leur silence se prolonge une éternité durant. Un siècle. Un millénaire. De quoi voir la naissance et le déclin de trois empires. C’est Gabriel qui se reprend le premier et s’avance. Son aura angélique enveloppe Lucifer comme le plus doux des voiles. La détermination de ce dernier vacille presque face à ce sentiment d’être de nouveau accepté au sein de son propre foyer.

L’archange de l’Annonciation tend alors la bulle porteuse de vie à son grand frère. Puis s’approchent Michaël, le guerrier, Raphaël, le guérisseur, et Uriel, le porteur de vie. Leurs grâces s’entrecroisent jusqu’à ce que les frontières entre ces êtres s’abolissent. Lucifer se rappelle de cette époque bénie où il n’était lui aussi qu’un fragment de ce grand tout.

— Que ta volonté soit faite, sur la terre comme au ciel, récitent alors les archanges d’une seule voix.

Lucifer hurle quand leur aura permet à la sienne de se reconstituer. Chacune des particules de ce qu’il était auparavant revient s’agréger à cet infime noyau divin qu’il portait encore en lui, si bien caché qu’il n’en a jusque-là jamais eu conscience. Sa grâce se régénère, fragment par fragment. Son halo, ses ailes. Comme autant d’écailles venues le protéger. Pourtant, il est une autre part de lui que Lucifer défend farouchement pendant tout le processus : son humanité.

Il l’enterre et la dissimule avec le plus grand soin, au milieu de tous ses pêchés et de ses errements. D’elle, il ne doit rien rester de tangible. Les autres archanges doivent la croire morte. Ou du moins, s’en convaincre car, désormais, Lucifer sait que rien ne fera taire le venin du doute. Cet acide qui ronge le paradis depuis des millénaires maintenant.

Lorsqu’enfin il se sent complet, ses frères reculent. Personne ne dit rien, mais Lucifer sait ce qu’ils découvrent. Lucifel, son alter ego, l’Étoile du Matin, est bien morte. De l’ange le plus brillant de tous est né un gigantesque démon, aux ailes et à la grâce d’un noir de nuit. Un véritable défi lancé à la face des cieux. Les autres archanges hésitent. Car si le bien et le mal ne sont jamais que les deux faces d’une même médaille, ce sera la première fois qu’un damné retrouverait sa place au paradis en conservant sa forme maligne.

Contre toute attente, le premier à se reprendre est Uriel. D’un geste chargé d’une révérence jusqu’alors inconnue de Lucifer, car dénuée de crainte, le porteur de vie guide son frère retrouvé jusqu’à son trône. Sans un mot ni une protestation, Uriel cède sa place avec la grâce des sages.

Lorsque Lucifer retrouve son rang de premier fils de Dieu, il se sent comme un usurpateur. Devant lui, la bulle temporelle contenant le dernier fragment de l’existence de Butch et d’Adam pulse comme un cœur endormi. Lucifer ferme les yeux et se visualise en train de poser les mains de chaque côté de cette sphère lumineuse. Le pouvoir afflue de sa grâce, fluide et tiède.

Il se retrouve projeté dans la sphère et, sous ses yeux, le temps commence à se rembobiner à la manière des vieux magnétoscopes. D’abord à la vitesse d’un escargot, puis à une allure vertigineuse. Les souvenirs brefs et vivaces de sa vie aux côtés de Butch le heurtent et le transpercent.

La mort de son amant, la consultation chez Constance, leur visite au club lorsque Butch s’est offert si librement à lui, Butch qui le prend sur l’autel de l’église, leur premier contact, cette insouciance mortelle qui les habitait alors.

V remonte ainsi jusqu’à ce tout premier coup de fil. Lorsqu’il pensait accepter un nouveau contrat merdique à la solde de trafiquants encore plus insignifiants. À partir de là, il s’efface de la mémoire de tous ces gens. Il disparaît, comme s’il n’avait jamais existé. Son téléphone aura disparu, le lieutenant de Chavez appellera quelqu’un d’autre. Quelqu’un qui n’aura rien à voir avec Butch. Avec V.

Ce même V qui avait pensé que de regarder mourir le flic face à lui, encore et encore, avait été l’épreuve la plus douloureuse que puisse porter la création. Ça n’est rien à côté de ce qu’endure Lucifer, détruisant méthodiquement toute leur histoire, déconstruisant des millénaires d’amour et de désobéissance.

Bientôt, il ne reste rien. Ou si peu. À peine un pressentiment enfoui quelque part dans l’âme de Butch. Un petit rien qui soufflera à l'Irlandais que, quelque part dans ce monde froid, l’attend quelqu’un d’infiniment spécial. Tout en Lucifer se cabre à l’idée de toucher à cet infime fragment d’eux. C’est tout ce qui subsiste de leur histoire dans ce cycle où, il s’en fait la promesse, Butch ne mourra pas avant l’heure.

Son œuvre achevée, Lucifer ouvre les yeux et, au gré du vent céleste destiné à tout ramener dans le champ des possibles, il lâche la bulle temporelle. Elle s’envole loin de lui, assez lentement pour que, s’il le voulait vraiment, il puisse la rattraper. Mais il a déjà fait son choix.

Adossé à son trône, Lucifer se raidit et fixe ses frères.

— Et avant ça, où en étions-nous ?

 

***

 

Au poste de police de Caldwell, état du New Jersey, on peut trouver un flic pas tout à fait comme les autres. Butch O'Neil est un sacré dur à cuire, ça, pas de doute. Même les anciens le reconnaissent. Le mec ne fait jamais de concessions et ne recule devant rien. Certains disent que, suite à son transfert de la Nouvelle-Orléans, il n’a plus rien à perdre. Ce qui est étonnant, parce que c’est cette mission qui lui a permis de revenir dans les bonnes grâces des pontes.

Une fois Chavez coffré et la majeure partie de son réseau tombé, Butch a raccroché, écarté des missions en sous-marin. Après tout, la moitié des narco-trafiquants du pays savaient qui il était. Aucune chance qu’il puisse retourner bosser en infiltration. Par mesure de précaution, on l'avait également transféré.

À son arrivée dans le nord du pays, les gars ne donnaient pas cher de sa peau. Pas de doute que les cartels allaient chercher à avoir sa tête, ne serait-ce que pour faire un exemple. Mais le héros du jour semblait n’en avoir rien à carrer. Il fonçait dans la baston comme d’autres entrent en religion. Personne n’aurait su dire ce qui poussait O'Neil à agir ainsi. Peut-être cherchait-il quelque chose ? Ou l’avait-il perdu ? Certains chuchotaient qu’il y aurait bien eu une histoire de fesses là-dessous. Après tout, l’Irlandais n’aurait pas été le premier flic à chuter pour avoir sauté la nana du méchant. Mais rien ne vint jamais confirmer ou infirmer cette rumeur.

Et jour après jour, O'Neil continue de foncer bille en tête dans les situations les plus merdiques. Le pire ? Il s’en sort toujours sans la moindre égratignure. Un peu à la manière de ces types dans les films d’action : ils sautent de l’hélicoptère après avoir décapité le gros vilain pas beau avec les pales, et atterrissent au milieu d’une usine où tout explose. Ils en sortent pourtant debout, marchant fièrement, le t-shirt stratégiquement déchiré, un peu décoiffé et une marque de suie bien placée sur le front.

C’est ainsi que se déroule toute la carrière d'O'Neil. Selon toute probabilité, le mec aurait dû y rester une bonne douzaine de fois, si ce n’est plus. Un jour, un vieux black à moitié camé, a écarquillé les yeux en voyant le flic s’extirper d’un bâtiment ravagé par les flammes. Puis il a commencé à déblatérer une série de délires sur une ombre démoniaque marchant dans le feu, veillant par-dessus l’épaule du flic. Butch lui a beuglé de la boucler lorsque l’homme a ânonné qu’O'Neil était protégé par le Diable lui-même. Cette rumeur-là avait été difficile à éteindre au poste. Elle est même devenue un sujet de vannes récurrent.

Puis l’heure de la retraite sonne enfin pour le flic. « C’est un fait étrange », dit-il lors de son discours d’adieu en examinant la médaille que vient de lui remettre le capitaine, un jeune blanc bec tout juste sorti de l’école. « Oui, un fait étrange de se dire qu’on va mourir dans son lit, alors qu’on a passé une vie entière à se foutre volontairement sur le chemin de la faucheuse ».

Les plus cyniques disent que le diable en rit encore.

 

***

 

– Alors, c’est comme ça que ça se termine ? ricane Butch tandis qu’une quinte de toux lui laboure le thorax. Dans un hosto miteux, bouffé par un crabe. Si j’avais su, j’aurais gardé mon flingue. Ça m’aurait évité vos conneries de médocs.

Le médecin jette un regard agacé à ce patient acariâtre. Puis il se dit que si quelqu’un peut se le permettre, c’est sans doute ce vieux flic. Arrivé seul à l’hosto, personne n’est encore venu le voir. Pas de famille, d’épouse, d’enfants. Pas même un ancien coéquipier. Peu de chances pour que la boîte en sapin reçoive beaucoup plus de visites…

Il se ravise lorsqu’un homme d’une quarantaine d’années, bâti comme un lutteur et affublé d’un bouc noir, pénètre dans la pièce. Le regard de diamant de ce mec le transperce et le toubib file sans demander son reste, écrasé par l’aura impérieuse du nouvel arrivant. Il ne voit pas la femme drapée de noir et porteuse d’une faux qui attend dans le couloir. Personne ne la voit jamais. Pourtant, elle traîne souvent dans cette unité.

Butch jette un regard méfiant à son visiteur. Le genre de mec qui aurait dû faire beugler toutes ses alarmes. Il ne ressent pourtant qu’un puissant élan de familiarité lorsque le type s’assoit directement à côté de lui sur le lit.

— On se connaît ? parvient-il à demander en écartant le masque à oxygène.

Sans une explication, le barbu se penche et l’embrasse avec une violence déchirante. Un baiser porteur de la sincérité des vieux amants. Il vole presque son dernier souffle à Butch tant il est intense. Un baiser propre à combler une vie passée à attendre, seul, ce moment précis.

— Oh, mec. Je ne savais pas que les gérontophiles faisaient les hostos, tente-t-il de plaisanter en désignant sa carcasse de septuagénaire décharné par la maladie.

L’homme sourit presque et Butch se sent étrangement fier. Ce type ne doit pas se marrer tous les jours.

— C’est la fin du voyage, Butch, déclare gravement son visiteur.

— Comme si je n’étais pas au courant…

— Je suis venu te chercher, poursuit l’inconnu comme si de rien n’était.

— Je ne suis pas vraiment en état de voyager. Je…

Butch ne peut terminer, étouffé par une intense vague de désespoir. Parce qu’il se rend compte qu’il n’a jamais rien désiré aussi fort que d’accompagner cet homme qui ne s’est même pas présenté. N'importe où. Même sans connaître la destination.

— Je te ramène chez toi. Là où est ta place.

— Je n’ai pas de chez moi, mec. C’est dingue ça, c’est moi l’agonisant, et c’est toi qui délires.

Son ricanement oblige Butch à prendre une nouvelle goulée d’oxygène dans le masque.

— Ta place est à mes côtés, _Neshama_ _1_ _._

Butch réalise enfin d’où lui venait cette intense sensation de vide. Ce creux, ce manque qu’il a cherché toute sa vie à combler sans savoir comment. La certitude que cet homme en est la clé le pétrifie. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi si peu de temps ? Quelle est cette ironie merdique ?

L’inconnu sourit, comme s’il avait perçu ses pensées. Et sans doute est-ce le cas, car il se penche pour écarter une mèche du front du flic et l’embrasser à nouveau.

— Tu arrives tard, siffle Butch dans un souffle de plus en plus faible.

L’énergie lui manque pour se mettre en colère. Après tout, il est pire mort que de sentir s’envoler sa vie ainsi, portée par l’adoration d’un regard de diamant, choyé par ce sentiment d’avoir enfin trouvé sa place. L’homme qui lui fait face ne pourrait être qu’amertume et violence face au peu de temps qui leur est imparti. Sans doute l’est-il d’ailleurs. Mais il ne le montre pas à Butch. Face au flic, ne reste qu’une tendresse et une vénération sans bornes.

Butch rassemble ses dernières forces pour serrer la main de l’inconnu.

— Je crois que je vais venir avec toi.

La forme de la faucheuse se profile derrière l’épaule de V. Butch n’a aucun mal à la discerner, mais il l’accueille avec sérénité. Le moment est venu.

 

***

 

Lorsque Lucifer regagne les cieux ce jour-là, un grand silence règne. Aucun des oiseaux n’a le cœur à pépier alors que l’agonie de leur prince irradie de toute sa grâce en vagues déchirantes. Pour l’occasion, le prince damné a conservé son apparence mortelle. Humain, bien que doté des ailes de l’archange qui le propulsent et fendent le ciel. Dans ses bras, il serre un autre corps humain. Lui aussi rayonne, mais d’une puissance tout autre. Celle d’une âme ancienne, presque primitive.

L’homme a été souillé par de nombreux pêchés au cours de ses maintes et maintes vies. La traversée du royaume céleste l’en lave. Personne ne songe à interrompre cette extrême onction, et Lucifer traverse les horizons blancs avec détermination. Du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve face à ses frères archanges. Raphaël, Gabriel et Michaël l’attendent devant les portes scellées du jardin d’Éden. Uriel s’est joint à eux. Bien qu’il ne fasse plus partie des Quatre, il a conservé les deux paires d’ailes de la fonction qu’il a occupée quelques siècles durant. Une distinction et un gage de respect pour ce serviteur céleste.

Uriel est le seul à contempler Lucifer avec une tristesse poignante. Trop absorbés, les autres archanges ne s’en aperçoivent pas. Le Déchu si. Ce jour-là seulement, son frère le laisse percer son secret. Les émotions ont commencé à ronger Uriel bien avant le retour de Lucifer au paradis. Un sourire humain affleure sur les traits pourtant figés de V. Une chose étrange pour le seigneur sombre que de réintégrer cette dépouille mortelle. Elle lui a rappelé tant de choses. De même que ces quelques minutes volées sur terre, à l’hôpital, alors qu’il laissait l’odeur et la chaleur de Butch pénétrer jusque dans sa grâce pour nourrir son humanité, pour la réveiller une dernière fois.

Uriel est le premier à oser toucher la porte. Puis, un à un, comme lorsque les ailes de Lucifer lui ont été rendues, les autres archanges imitent leur frère. La Création même tremble lorsque le sceau énochien qui maintenait les battants clos se brise. De lui, ne demeure qu’une petite poussière de mots et d’idées qui rougeoie, emportée par la brise astrale.

Lucifer sent que tous les yeux et toutes les consciences du paradis sont braqués sur lui. Ce possible est demeuré stérile si longtemps… Par la seule force de sa volonté, le seigneur sombre écarte les portes, révélant le paradis perdu. Le jardin est en friche, tel un vieil animal qui se meurt, rongé par la vermine, trop faible pour la chasser. Les herbes folles et les lianes ont tout envahi, tels des serpents venimeux.

Lorsque Lucifer pénètre sur ces terres désolées, celles-ci semblent tout à coup se nourrir de la puissance de sa grâce. Le doute n’est plus permis : il sait comment tout cela finira. Il n’a pas peur. Que reste-t-il à arracher à ceux qui ont déjà tout perdu ? Que peut-on encore lui prendre qu’il ne consente librement à abandonner ?

Trahir.

Mentir.

Désobéir.

Se battre.

Quitte à tout renier à part l’espoir et la rage.

Lucifer marche dans le jardin, gonflé par la détermination. Autour de lui, l’atmosphère se nourrit de cette vieille magie qui l’anime. Les autres archanges ne le suivent pas, aussi ne peuvent-ils admirer le renouveau d’Éden. Les lianes se meurent et de l’humus décomposé naissent aussitôt de jeunes pousses. Les fruits, les fleurs, les arbres, tout éclot en une explosion de verdure et de couleurs. De vie.

La grâce de Lucifer s’affaiblit à chaque pas. Tout comme les appels désespérés de ses frères demeurés près de la porte, incapable de pénétrer dans ce sanctuaire. Ça y est, ils ont compris.

Dans ses bras, son précieux fardeau commence à peser plus lourd à mesure que son énergie se trouve drainée. Lucifer raffermit sa volonté. Il y est presque. Le cœur d’Éden. L’arbre de la connaissance, de la création et du savoir. Le pommier sous lequel, pour la première fois, un être a osé désobéir à son Dieu. À son Père.

Lorsque Lucifer trébuche au pied du fruitier, l’archange ne conserve presque plus une once de pouvoir en lui. L’Étoile du Matin, le Damné, le Déchu, tout cela se meurt pour nourrir le renouveau du jardin. Ne demeure que V. Ce fragment d’humanité si jalousement défendu. V qui doit se résoudre à poser le corps de Butch devenu trop lourd. Un Butch auquel le jardin a rendu l’apparence de la jeunesse, mais pas la moindre once de vie. Il demeure inanimé, quoique serein.

V le regarde comme ce jour-là, dans le lit, alors que son amant dormait, bienheureux et oublieux. L’Homme est beau. Il l’a toujours été.

Autour d’eux, le jardin bruisse d'excitation et de gaieté. Il est enfin prêt pour accueillir ses nouveaux hôtes. V se laisse tomber sur la terre rouge et grasse. Une matrice nourricière tiède et bienveillante qui lui fournit le plus doux des matelas. Il enlace Butch, presse son corps contre le sien et ferme les yeux.

Il lui reste à peine assez de force pour formuler une pensée. Mais Lucifer aime à croire que son père n’a pas tout à fait abandonné Son enfant chéri. Et comme un patriarche jugeant que la punition a assez duré, le ramène dans Son giron d’un geste bienveillant.

 

***

 

Bien plus tard, lorsque les archanges se sentent enfin autorisés à pénétrer dans le jardin, ils s’avancent avec un émerveillement qui ne leur est pas familier. Ils ont pourtant tout vu, tout connu et tout goûté de la création. Mais cette merveille qui les entoure dépasse de loin tout ce qu’ils auraient pu imaginer. C’est la perfection même. Une perfection qu’ils avaient oubliée par la faute du temps passé. Ils déambulent un moment, sans but, pour le seul plaisir d’admirer les splendeurs dont tout souvenir leur avait été arraché. Puis ce sont leurs pas qui les mènent jusqu’au cœur du jardin, comme leur frère avant eux.

Pour la première fois depuis la naissance des mondes et de leurs protecteurs angéliques, une émotion à la puissance dévastatrice secoue tout le paradis. Aucun céleste, où qu’il se trouve, ne cherche à la réprimer ou à la dissimuler.

Les trois archanges restants et Uriel pleurent, endeuillés. La peine les submerge alors qu’ils contemplent l’arbre de la connaissance. Naguère fiché seul et immuable au centre d’Éden, deux compagnons sont venus le rejoindre. Un chêne, puissant, fort et arrogant dans sa volonté de défier les cieux, ses racines solidement plantées dans la terre. Et, au pied de celui-ci, un buisson ardent, tortueux et bardé d’épines propres à trancher la grâce de celui qui s’approcherait trop près de leurs branches enlacées.

Personne ne sait quoi faire. Alors les archanges continuent de pleurer. En silence et sans se regarder. Rien ne vient troubler leur peine. Aucune réponse, pas plus que le réconfort d’une main paternelle.

Le Malin a une fois de plus dupé le paradis. Lucifer a de nouveau sacrifié ses ailes pour que l’éternité le lie à Adam.

1Âme, en hébreux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour le final :)


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici venir la fin de cette fic. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi, merci pour vos retours enthousiastes et pour vos larmes (niark niark niark).
> 
> Encore un grand merci à Myriam pour sa correction <3  
> Et je vous retrouve à la fin de cet épilogue pour un tit mot ;)

Un archange contemple deux arbres inextricablement emberlificotés dans un jardin à la perfection divine. Depuis quelque temps, une nouvelle mode se répand au paradis : les anges se baladent dans des corps humains. Des vaisseaux, comme ils les appellent. Ça n’apporte rien selon certains. Pour d’autres, cela leur permet de mieux ressentir les émotions, à la manière des mortels. Uriel ne sait pas pourquoi il a adopté cette apparence : un mâle à la musculature filiforme et aux longs cheveux noirs qui dégringolent dans son dos jusqu’à frôler ses reins.

Uriel a été le premier des anges à ressentir la morsure du doute après la chute de son frère Lucifer, et ce bien avant le retour en grâce de celui-ci. Petit à petit, ce venin a corrompu le Porteur de Vie, et sa grâce s’est trouvée marquée par ce que certains célestes désignent comme « la souillure du libre arbitre ».

En fait, il ne saurait dire si c’est une bonne chose ou non, il n’a pas vraiment d’avis sur la question. Uriel n’a surtout pas eu l’impression d’avoir le choix. Il a longtemps cru. Aveuglément. Puis, sans tambour ni trompette, le doute s’est infiltré. Presque rien au départ. Un germe. Une toute petite idée de rien du tout. Une infime particule de terre coincée dans les engrenages célestes.

« Et si ? »

C’est pourquoi, chaque jour que Dieu fait, il vient dans ce jardin et contemple les arbres. Il ne saurait dire si la tristesse l’habite complètement. Quelque part, il sent poindre l’espoir. Car les anges ne rejettent plus les sentiments qui naissent en eux aussi catégoriquement qu’au début. Pas tous du moins.

Quant à savoir si c’était ou non une bonne chose, seul l’avenir le leur révélera. Le champ des possibles est de plus en plus flou, même pour les archanges.

 

Ce jour-là, Michaël le rejoint.

Par esprit de contradiction autant que par défi, l’archange guerrier a adopté une apparence de chevalier médiéval. Ses traits sont lourds et rudes, burinés par des vents que l’on imagine nordiques. Son armure de plate est aussi cabossée qu’une vieille boîte de conserve même si elle pèse plus lourd qu’un char d’assaut. Dans son dos, une épée à deux mains est accrochée à la manière des chasseurs de monstres. Seule la garde dépasse de l’épaule de Michaël, ornée d’un pommeau en forme de gueule de dragon.

Michaël a toujours été le champion de l’ironie mal venue.

Uriel ne le voit pas approcher, mais il sent sa présence. Le plus jeune des archanges est incapable de se rappeler de sa naissance ou de ses premiers jours, mais une chose est sûre : de toute éternité, la présence de Michaël l’a rendu sensible au point d’émailler sa grâce de démangeaisons.

Un picotement amer le saisit dans le bas de la nuque. Car si Lucifer le premier n’avait osé désobéir, en aurait-il était capable, lui, Uriel ? Aurait-il pu reconnaître une émotion pour ce qu’elle était ? Ce frémissement de tout son être qui le pousse depuis lors à s’écarter du droit chemin.

Uriel fixe l’enchevêtrement végétal face à lui. Le chêne et le buisson ardent. Il ne bouge pas alors que son _frère_ se glisse dans son dos. Michaël pousse même l’audace jusqu’à poser son menton sur l’épaule d’Uriel, écartant ses cheveux d’un petit mouvement du nez. La grâce du pourfendeur de monstres pétille, et c’est ce qui se rapproche le plus d’un rire malicieux.

Les mots s’échappent soudain de la bouche d’Uriel sans qu’il ne puisse rien faire pour les retenir.

— Et Ruth dit : « Ne me presse pas de te laisser, de retourner loin de toi. Où tu iras j’irai, où tu demeureras je demeurerai ; ton peuple sera mon peuple, et ton Dieu sera mon Dieu. Où tu mourras, je mourrai, et j’y serai enterrée. Que l’Éternel me traite dans toute sa rigueur, si autre chose que la mort vient à me séparer de toi. »

Contre lui, Michaël tressaille.

— Un archange citant les saintes Écritures…

Mais quelque chose trouble son ton en apparence débonnaire. Une ridule à la surface de l’eau, presque imperceptible alors même qu'elle se propage.

— Tu aimes cet endroit ? demande Michaël après un long silence. Tu y viens tous les jours.

— C’est un rappel… intéressant.

— Un rappel de quoi ? demanda Michaël en enlaçant la taille d’Uriel.

Ce denier fixe les mains venues se croiser sur son ventre. Rudes et calleuses. Des battoirs de guerrier.

— Un rappel que rien n’est plus triste que deux êtres tendant l’un vers l’autre sans jamais pouvoir se toucher.

La crispation de Michaël devient plus évidente. Il ne cherche plus à la masquer dans sa grâce.

— Notre frère a mis fin aux cycles, dit-il prudemment tout en s’écartant d’Uriel.

Cette prise de distance n’étonne pas ce dernier. Il sait que Michaël ne peut pas basculer du tout au tout, comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Des fils de Dieu, il a toujours été le plus discipliné. Celui qui posait le moins de questions.

— Les cycles, oui…, souffle Uriel. Les cycles n’étaient rien de plus qu’une punition cruelle. Qu’ont-ils fait de si grave pour la mériter ?

— Tu t’égares, mon frère, l’admoneste rudement Michaël.

Uriel rit doucement et termine de se dégager. Les mains croisées sur ses reins, il s’approche des deux arbres, tournant toujours le dos à Michaël.

— Sans doute. Ou bien peut-être me suis-je depuis longtemps perdu.

Le silence plane de nouveau sur le jardin. Pas un bruit. Le néant absolu. Même le vent céleste semble déterminé à ne faire chanter aucune feuille.

— Je crois, déclare Michaël avec une prudence qui ne lui est pas coutumière, que notre père a pris ombrage de l’amour que pouvait nourrir son fils favori pour un autre. Il a puni Lucifer de s’être détourné de lui autant que de lui avoir désobéi. Mais désormais, la punition est levée, conclut-il en désignant les arbres.

— C’est ce que tu penses ? demande doucement Uriel en passant la main sur l’écorce craquelée du chêne.

Sous ses doigts, elle est tiède autant que rugueuse. Un petit rappel de cet humain qu’Uriel n’a connu que quelques fractions de seconde, alors que son âme immortelle palpitait au creux de sa paume. Car c’est bien lui, le Porteur de Vie, qui, à chaque nouveau cycle, avait la charge de ce fardeau. Projeter Lucifer et Adam dans une nouvelle prison, vers une nouvelle séparation.

— Le cycle a été brisé, répète Michaël, obstiné. Ils sont réunis désormais. Ils vivent ensemble.

— Ceci n’est pas une vie, souffle presque silencieusement Uriel tandis que son front vient se poser sur le tronc dont dix hommes ne parviendraient pas à faire le tour de leurs mains jointes.

Michaël va se détourner, il va quitter le jardin et abandonner Uriel à sa dissidence. C’est évident. Il n’en fait pourtant rien et se rapproche doucement de son compagnon. Une main se pose sur l’épaule d’Uriel, puissante, impérieuse, et étonnamment tendre. Elle l’incite à se retourner et il cède. Après une seconde d’hésitation, Michaël l’attire à lui, l’enfouit dans une étreinte d’ours et dépose un baiser sur la tempe brune.

— Et que se passerait-il s’ils venaient à reprendre forme mortelle ? chuchote ce dernier dans les longs cheveux agités par la brise. Car tu es as le pouvoir, non ? Tu es le Porteur de Vie.

Uriel ne fait même pas mine de refuser cette étreinte, bien que la surprise le gagne. Michaël n’est pas en train de suggérer ce qu’il pense qu’il… Mais l’autre ange fuit son regard et ferme sa grâce à toute tentative d’intrusion. Uriel se retrouve aveugle, incapable de lire en lui.

— L’âme d’Adam et la grâce de Lucifer ont été détruites lorsqu’ils ont transmuté, dit-il en caressant le crénelage délicat d’une feuille de chêne. Si je leur insufflais la vie en utilisant ce qu’il reste d’eux, en utilisant ces arbres, ce serait leur toute dernière chance. Une unique existence, mortelle et ténue, avant que leur essence ne s’étiole et ne se fane définitivement. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela, mon frère ? chuchote Uriel d’une voix étouffée, tout en appuyant néanmoins sur ces derniers mots.

Michaël le serre plus fort contre lui. Une étreinte qui aurait brisé une petite planète à elle seule. Mais Uriel est plus fort que cela, il est le quatrième archange désormais et, à jamais, le Porteur de Vie. Ce qui manque par contre de le renverser, c’est le rire de Michaël. Aussi rauque et tonitruant que le tonnerre. Il ne porte cependant nulle joie, plutôt une éternité de désillusions. Uriel enlace le guerrier à son tour.

— J’avais raison, reprend soudain Michaël.

— À propos de quoi ?

— Le jour du retour de Lucifer. Lorsqu’il a retrouvé sa place parmi nous. Ce foutu démon a semé les germes de la désobéissance partout dans les cieux.

Pour la première fois, Uriel s’autorise à nourrir l’infime fragment d’espoir qui, jusque-là, flottait quelque part en lui, prisonnier de sa grâce. La pointe d’amusement dans le ton de Michaël le réchauffe et l’aide à grandir. Presque jusqu’à prendre toute la place.

Uriel ne se rend pas compte qu’il rayonne soudain aussi fort qu’une étoile.

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée, en levant les yeux vers Michaël.

— Peut-être parce que je commence moi aussi à croire qu’une existence mortelle vécue sans entraves mérite bien d’y sacrifier son âme. Ou sa grâce…

Au terme de quelques secondes où le temps semble s’être figé, privé de souffle, Michaël repousse Uriel avec une douceur jusque-là inconnue des soldats de Dieu. C’est lui qui cueille une branche de l’arbre et un rameau du buisson pour les tendre à Uriel. La grâce du Porteur de Vie s’enflamme comme une torche lorsqu’il libère son pouvoir. Les deux archanges se sourient.

 

***

 

_Quelque part sur terre_

 

 

Le sang battait contre les tempes de Butch lorsqu’il se réveilla. Ouvrir les yeux était définitivement la pire idée qu’il ait eue de sa vie. Tout son univers flottait dans un brouillard opaque et l’axe de la Terre paraissait étrangement mouvant. À moins que tout ça ne soit dans sa tête ? Cette foutue tête si lourde et si douloureuse. Comme elle pouvait l’être après une cuite monumentale. Le genre de beuverie qui efface tous les souvenirs de ce que vous avez fait la veille.

Dans quel guêpier s’était-il encore fourré ? Il n’avait aucune idée de l’heure qu’il était, ou même de l’endroit où il se trouvait. Dans un lit, à en juger par le matelas moelleux qui se creusait sous lui et les draps de satin qui recouvraient son corps. Des draps de satin ? En tout cas, il n’était pas chez lui. Les draps de Butch étaient en coton bon marché. Un coton à vous arracher la peau quand on s’y retourne un peu trop brutalement.

Mais, bordel, qu’est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à ses draps maintenant ?

Quelque part à sa gauche, une horloge murale égrainait les secondes. Ce bruit insupportable vint réveiller la migraine du flic qui grogna. Il aurait bien appris à voler à cette foutue machine, mais l’effort à fournir lui parut insurmontable.

Butch tenta de soulever ses paupières gonflées mais, en dépit de la pénombre ambiante, le mince rayon de lumière qui s’infiltrait par l’ouverture manqua de lui griller le cerveau. Et s’il ne lui restait qu’un ou deux neurones opérationnels, autant en prendre soin !

Roulant sur le dos, le flic soupira.

_Il était vraiment temps qu’il arrête ses conneries._

Au prix d’un effort colossal, il parvint à soulever son avant-bras engourdi et le posa sur ses yeux. S’il en jugeait par la caresse paresseuse du drap de satin sur sa peau, il était nu comme au jour de sa naissance.

Butch n’avait jamais été un lâche, pourtant il hésitait à fouiller sa mémoire pour faire resurgir les événements de la veille. Quelque chose lui suggérait que ce qu’il allait y trouver risquait de ne pas lui plaire. Mais pas du tout. À tous les coups, il s’était tapé la première nana qui passait, et avec le bol qu’il avait, elle n’aurait rien d’un prix Nobel…

_Non, mais quel con !_

Se retrouver au lit un lendemain de beuverie, nu comme un ver, dans une chambre inconnue…

Et bel et bien accompagné, s’il en jugeait par le léger bruit de respiration qu’il percevait de l’autre côté du lit. Au moins, il avait eu assez de jugeote pour ne pas ramasser la première pute venue qui, soit dit en passant, en aurait sûrement profité pour le délester de son portefeuille.

La fille semblait toujours endormie. Son souffle était régulier, profond. En tout cas, migraine ou non, Butch n’avait plus qu’à filer le plus discrètement possible. Le bras toujours en travers du visage, il souleva doucement ses paupières. Cette fois-ci, son cerveau accepta de rester en un seul morceau.

_Bon, le plus dur était fait._

Ignorant sa tête lourde comme une enclume, le flic se redressa doucement sur son séant. Il ne voulait pas risquer de réveiller la fille qui s’agitait doucement de son côté du lit. Merde, à en juger par la forme étendue sous le drap, c’était une géante. Peut-être même plus grande que lui… Butch grimaça et poursuivit sa tentative d’évasion.

Aucun bruit ne provenait de l’extérieur. Les volets de la pièce étaient baissés. Seul un mince filet de soleil filtrait par les persiennes. Mais, c’était suffisant pour qu’il remarque les vêtements étalés un peu partout dans la pièce. Sans doute une chambre d’hôtel, à en juger par le mobilier et la décoration plutôt impersonnels. La seule touche de désordre provenait des vêtements balancés à droite à gauche.

Ses chaussures avaient volé dans deux coins opposés, visiblement enlevées à la hâte. Le T-Shirt de Butch pendouillait lamentablement sur un angle de la table basse. Quant à son boxer, il semblait toujours se trouver à sa place… à l’intérieur de son jean.

_À en juger par l’enthousiasme mis dans le strip-tease, elle ne devait pas être si mal que ça cette gonz…_

– Bordel, mais c’est quoi ça ? sursauta soudain Butch, réveillant du même coup sa migraine.

Sur le sol, près dudit jean, avait été abandonnée une paire de bottes de motard. En soi, Butch se foutait éperdument que sa conquête d’un soir s’adonne aux sports mécaniques, mais il était beaucoup plus inquiet de voir qu’elle chaussait un bon 45. Au bas mot…

Son exclamation avait dû déranger l’autre occupant de la pièce, car la forme à ses côtés bougea d’un coup pour lui tourner le dos, s’enroulant un peu plus dans les draps. Un ronflement sonore suivit le mouvement.

Saisi d’un affreux pressentiment, Butch vit le drap de satin se tendre un peu plus pour mouler de très près un dos large et musclé, tandis qu’une courte chevelure noire était dévoilée par un glissement du tissu.

C’en fut trop pour le flic qui se releva en jurant.

— Bordel de merde !

Cette fois, le beuglement de l’Irlandais tira la silhouette emmaillotée de sa torpeur. La forme se redressa d’un bond dans le lit et, avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait, Butch se retrouva mis en joue, un Sig Sauer pointé entre les deux yeux.

De l’autre côté du flingue, se tenait un colosse brun qui le fixait de ses yeux ahurissants. Des yeux de diamant, pleinement alertes désormais. Le flic était certain d’avoir déjà vu ces prunelles-là auparavant. Ce regard, froid, calculateur, précis, n’était pas de ceux que l’on oublie facilement. Comme le reste du gars d’ailleurs. Ses courts cheveux noirs, hirsutes pour l’heure, encadraient un visage aux traits marqués, encore durcis par un tatouage tribal courant sur toute la tempe droite. _Pas courant les tatouages sur le visage_ , se dit le flic. Quant à la bouche aux lèvres pincées, elle était entourée d’un bouc bien taillé qui rehaussait l’impression aristocratique se dégageant des traits anguleux.

En tout cas, pas de doute, c’était bien un mec. Aussi nu que lui, à en juger par ce que le drap avait dévoilé en glissant. Et, plus que le flingue actuellement braqué sur son visage, ce fut ce constat qui manqua de faire glapir le flic. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait à poil dans ce lit avec ce mec ? Avec un mec !

Il était dit que la suite des événements ne l’aiderait pas à reprendre pied. Le type sembla le reconnaître puisqu’il baissa rapidement son arme qu’il balança sur la table de nuit sans trop de cérémonie après avoir remis le cran de sûreté. Le regard de diamant perdit son reflet métallique en se posant sur Butch. Le tatoué bailla avant de s’adresser à lui avec désinvolture, comme s’ils se connaissaient, et que rien n’était plus naturel pour eux que de se retrouver dans cette situation.

— Ha c’est toi… Fais moins de bruit, bordel. J’ai failli te flinguer…

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le mec se recoucha en s’enroulant dans le drap, décidé à reprendre sa grasse matinée. Butch en resta complètement abasourdi, planté comme un piquet au pied du lit _king-size_.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que cette fic vous aura plu jusqu'au bout. Pour ma part, j'ai vraiment pris mon pied à l'écrire. J'aime tout ce qui a trait aux mystères et au mysticisme. Ici, c'était l'éclate ! Avec un focus particulier sur mon ange chouchou : Uriel. Non, ne pensez pas au black baraqué de Supernatural. Moi je visualise la version de Kaori Yuki dans "Angel Sanctuary". Google image devrait vous renseigner si vous en voyez pas ;) 
> 
> Sinon, pour ceux qui se demandent ce que mémére Cha a foutu avec cette fin ouverte, ne m'envoyez pas au bûcher tout de suite en me réclamant une suite. Allez plutôt voir ma série "Le flic et le soldat"? Du moins le début : "manque, impaire et passe". Vous comprendrez ;)  
> Pour les autres, j'espère que le clin d’œil vous ferra marrer ! 
> 
> Voilà, encore merci à tous, et je vous dis sans doute à un moment ou à un autre pour de nouvelles aventures fiquesques. Mais pas tout de suite, je finalise d'abord le premier jet de mon roman bit-lit/urban fantasy sur une meute de métamorphes.  
> Bises


End file.
